frozen heart
by predalienway
Summary: ¿ y si jamie no hubiera sido el primero en ver a jack frost? o ¿Qué tal si elsa no hubiera estado sola hasta lo sucedido el dia de su coronación? eh aqui a la respuesta, bueno mi version de la respuesta XD. parejas: JackxElsa, annaxkristoff. tratare de subir al menos un capitulo por semana
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, sé que eh estado ausente mucho tiempo, pero bueno, la escuela, las notas y mi computadora se rompió y perdí el Windows así que estuve en búsqueda de otro y muchas otras cosas, como un nuevo programa para escribir pero este no tiene autocorrección ortográfica, pero bueno, quiero reconciliarme con ustedes con este nuevo fic.

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era una tranquila noche en el reino de Arendelle, todos dormían tranquilamente mientras nevaba, con excepción de una persona. Esa única persona era la misma princesa de Arendelle, la princesa Elsa de 10 años, que estaba contra la pared de su cuarto, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras lloraba, preguntándose a sí misma:

"¿Por qué ella? De entre todas las personas del mundo, ¿Por qué ella?"

Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente.

"_Fuera del castillo"_

Se ve a un joven de 19 años, pelo blanco, con ojos azules, sentado en el borde de una fuente en lo que sería el centro del reino, llevaba una pequeña capa marrón que le llegaba hasta los codos, y tenía lo que parecía ser escarcha en los hombros, sobre una camisa blanca, unos pantalones marrones que parecían estar atados en la parte final de cada pierna y portaba una larga rama con algo parecido a un signo de exclamación.

Jack: (suspiro) bueno hoy fue un gran día de trabajo, veamos si este lugar tiene algo de interesante- haciendo un movimiento con su bastón comenzó a volar hacia todas direcciones- viendo el todo el pueblo hasta que diviso un enorme castillo, curioso decidió investigar a ver que encontraba en él, pero la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y antes de que de irse escucho los sollozos de una persona que venía de una habitación, Jack se dirigió a ver de qué se trataba, por la enorme ventana pudo ver a una pequeña niña que estaba llorando, rápidamente entro por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y lentamente se acercó a la niña que no había notado su presencia.

Jack: oye niña ¿estás bien?-pregunto antes de recordar de que ninguna persona lo podía ver.

Mientras él pensaba en eso, Elsa no pudo evitar asustarse al escuchar que alguien le hablaba y miro que un extraño había entrado en su habitación.

Elsa: ¿Quién eres?-pregunto asustada.

Jack: ¿t-tu puedes verme?-pregunto sorprendido viendo como la pequeña asentía- ¿y escucharme?- pregunto otra vez antes de ver como asentía nuevamente y comenzaba a gritar y saltar de felicidad pero se detuvo cuando vio el miedo que tenía- oh lo siento, soy Jack frost-

Elsa: ¿tú eres Jack frost?- pregunto ahora con más asombro que miedo.

Jack: ¿conoces mi nombre?-

Elsa: si, mi madre me contaba historias de ti-

Jack: wow, ¡esto es increíble, al fin alguien me puede ver!-

Elsa: pruébalo-

Jack: ¿qué?- preguntó confundido.

Elsa: prueba que eres el verdadero Jack frost- exigió viendo como el peliblanco se ponía a pensar.

Jack: probártelo eh- antes de soltar su bastón y dejarlo en forma vertical e increíble equilibrio- ¿Cómo podre probártelo?- al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia la su bastón quedando parado sobre él, de forma increíble y jugaba con una bola de nieve que había creado-¿tienes alguna sugerencia?- viendo la cara de asombro.

Elsa: eres el verdadero Jack frost- casi gritando.

Jack frost: el mismo en persona- viendo como Elsa corría hacia y lo abrazaba con cariño, esto era una experiencia nueva para él, todas las personas con las que había intentado tener contacto las atravesaba en el momento, haciéndole pensar que estaría solo para siempre, pero aquí estaba, siendo abrazado por una niña después de 80 años, desde que había despertado en el lago, claro que Elsa solo podía abrazar sus piernas por su estatura pero no le importaba-entonces vas a decirme por qué estabas llorando- pregunto sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se le escapan a la pequeña albina -no tienes que contarme si no quieres-

Elsa: no lo que pasa es que... desde que tengo memoria puedo congelar todo lo que toco, crear nievo o muchas cosas- se separó un poco de Jack y con las dos manos había lanzado un pequeño rayo azul e hizo una montículo de nieve, Jack estaba sin palabras, Elsa podía hacer lo mismo que el pero sin necesitar su bastón- y un día mi hermana yo estábamos jugando en el salón del castillo, hacíamos muñecos de nieve y guerras de nieve pero ella comenzó saltar de los montículos de nieve que hacía, ella iba demasiado rápido, resbale con el hielo del piso y sin querer le arroje uno de mis rayos al rostro y cayo. No podía hacer que despertara y mis padres llegaron, la llevamos con unas personas que la ayudaron pero tuvieron que quitar todos los recuerdos de ella acerca de mi magia, mis padres me dijeron que tendría que cortar mi conexión para asegurarnos de que no sucediera de nuevo y eh estado sola desde entonces- conto volviendo a llorar y apoyarse contra el respaldo de su cama.

Jack no sabía qué hacer, no era experto en estas situaciones.

Jack: "tengo una idea"-pensó dirigiéndose a la enorme ventana y comenzar a llenar cada cuadro de vidrio de escarcha, en uno de ellos dibujo un conejo con su dedo y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que el conejo saliera de la ventana y se dirigiera hacia Elsa.

Elsa: eh- sintiendo como algo le acariciaba la mejilla, levanto el rostro y vio un conejo de nieve transparente ante ella que nuevamente paso su rostro contra su mejilla haciéndola reír por la caricia. Rápidamente Jack hizo más conejos y también aves, cachorros y aunque pareciera extraño, nutrias y todos iban con Elsa, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el ver a los animales de nieve que giraban a su alrededor como si estuvieran bailando, no podía explicarlo, pero Jack se sentía muy bien al verla reír, feliz. Mientras que Elsa se sentía más feliz que nunca, viendo a todos los animales de nieve que se elevaban cada vez más hasta cada uno dio una pequeña explosión generando una pequeña nevada.

Elsa: wow- viendo lo que el espíritu del invierno había echo en su cuarto.

Jack: veo que te gusto mi truco- acercándose nuevamente a la pequeña albina y fuera abrazado nuevamente.

Elsa: gracias Jack- sin separase de él.

Jack: no fue nada, eh... aun no se tu nombre-

Elsa: Elsa-

Jack: no fue nada Elsa-viendo a la pequeña de ojos azules bostezar-creo que deberías ir a dormir-

Elsa: pero (bostezo) no estoy cansada-ella no lo admitiría pero quería quedarse más tiempo junto a Jack para conocerlo más sin notar que se estaba quedado dormida.

Jack la tomo en brazos y la metió en su cama.

Elsa: no... Te vayas- entre sueños pero aun así Jack pudo escucharlo, él ya estaba a punto de salir por la ventana pero se detuvo ante esta petición, sin saber el porqué, cerro la ventana y se acomodó en una especie de sillón que estaba frente a la gran ventana.

Jack: no lo hare- mirando por fuera de la ventana.

"A la mañana siguiente"

Elsa comenzó a abrir sus ojos al sentir el sol entrar, rápidamente se sentó en su cama y empezó a buscar a cierto espíritu con la vista, pero su cuarto estaba completamente vacío, haciéndole pensar a Elsa que lo que había sucedido en la noche, no había sido nada más que un sueño y que estaría sola nuevamente.

Jack: veo que ya despertaste- entrando por la ventana haciendo que Elsa sonriera nuevamente.

Elsa: si te quedaste-

Jack: claro, dije que lo haría- rápidamente Elsa salto de la cama para tomar la mano de Jack y correr hacia la puerta- ven quiero presentarte a mis padres, antes de que Anna despierte-pero se detuvo al sentir como Jack soltaba su mano.

Jack: no puedo-

Elsa: ¿por qué?-

Jack: solo las personas que creen en mi pueden verme, así ha sido durante 80 años- en los siguiente minutos Jack accedió a contarle su historia de origen, el despertar en el lago congelado, descubrir sus poderes y el cómo la gente con la que intentaba tener contacto solo lo atravesaba como si no estuviera hay.

Elsa: "el también sabe lo que es estar solo" entonces ¿mi hermana también podría verte?-

Jack: ¿cree en mí?-

Elsa: eso creo, solo eliminaron la magia de su memoria, supongo que aún cree en ti-

Jack: pues si es así lo más probable es que me vea, creo que será mejor que no pasee mucho por el castillo- explico decepcionando a la pequeña.

Elsa: está bien, oye a ¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto con curiosidad

Jack: ve por la ventana-respondió sentándose en el sillón de la ventana.

Elsa se acercó a la ventana y afuera pudo ver que todo el pueblo estaba nevado, incluso el lago parecía estar lo suficientemente congelado como para poder patinar en él.

Elsa: wow, ¿tú lo hiciste?- mirando al peliblanco sorprendida.

Jack: no fue nada- respondió antes de que alguien tocara la puerta.

(nota: esta parte es como la canción de la película, pero esta la hare en partes)

Anna: ¿Elsa?

(Toc, toc, toc…)

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
Ven vamos a jugar  
Ya no tepuedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas…  
Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más  
No entiendo lo que pasó  
¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
No tiene que ser un muñeco**

Jack no tenía idea de quien se trataba, pero Elsa reconoció la voz.

Elsa: déjame en paz Anna-dijo con tristeza en su rostro.

Anna: ya me voy-respondió yéndose.

Jack: ¿esa era tu hermana no es así?- viendo la tristeza de la oji azul que solo asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente comenzó a pensar como levantarle el ánimo - ¿Qué te parece si salimos a jugar?-

Elsa: pe-pero yo no puedo salir-

Jack: oh vamos será divertido, tus padres te traen el desayuno en una hora verdad?- pregunto escuchando un "si"- bueno podemos ir y volver sin que se den cuanta-

Elsa: y ¿Cómo saldré del castillo?-

Jack: yo puedo volar recuerdas, puedo llevarte sin que nadie nos descubra, ¿Qué dices?- abriendo la ventana y extendiendo su mano.

Elsa no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba desesperada por salir del castillo y poder ver el mundo, pero tenía miedo de que sus poderes se descontrolaran o que sus padres llegaran y descubrir que se había escapado.

Elsa: de acuerdo- decidió subiéndose a la espalda de Jack.

Jack: sujétate fuerte- antes de dar un salto y comenzando a elevarse a una gran altura, giro la cabeza para ver que Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el miedo- abre los ojos, te aseguro que te fascinará- ella lentamente abrió los ojos y desde ese punto de vista podía observar todo el pueblo, con los adultos trabajando, los niños jugando guerra de bolas de nieve y muchos otras cosas.

De repente Jack aterrizo en el suelo, estaban en alguna parte del bosque lo suficientemente alejada como para que nadie los pudiera encontrar.

Jack: y bien ¿qué es lo primero que quieres- no pudo seguir al recibir el golpe de una bola de nieve. Luego de quitarse la nieve del rostro vio a Elsa con una sonrisa inocente y mirando en otra dirección- con que eso quieres eh?-haciendo su propia bola de nieve, solo que a esta le dio un soplido, haciendo que se volviera azul y rápidamente la lanzo hacia la pequeña albina que ya estaba corriendo, pero no fue suficientemente rápida como para esquivar el proyectil del peliblanco.

De pronto Elsa había comenzado a reírse, no sabía porque pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho y sin previo aviso comenzó a lanzarle mal bolas de nieve a su compañero que le respondía el gesto con mucho gusto.

"_1 hora después_"

Jack y Elsa entraban al cuarto rápidamente para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que se había ido, lo que fue una suerte porque, habían entrado un segundo después de que llegaran.

M.E (madre de Elsa): hola cariño ¿cómo estas?-dejando una bandeja con desayuno.

Elsa: estoy bien madre- empezando a comer su desayuno.

Jack: ¿así qué ellos son tus padres?-parado sobre su bastón, detrás de los padres de Elsa y les pasaba la mano por los ojos- nop, no pueden verme- mientras les hacia el símbolo de la paz a cada uno detrás de la cabeza, Elsa tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para no reírse de la acción de su amigo.

P.E: bien Elsa cuando termines seguirás con los estudios y después de cenar podrás descansar- de forma severa pero amable.

Jack: ¿estudios?, ¿en un día nevado? Que suerte que me tienes aquí-

Minutos después los padres de Elsa se llevaron su desayuno y le dejaron unos libros para que estudiara, claro que no fue cosa fácil al tener que hacerlo sola y con Jack que no dejaba de hacerla reír.

Elsa: por favor Jack, tengo que estudiar-suplico.

Jack: vamos Elsa yo no hice este día para que estuvieras toda la mañana estudiando, salgamos a fuera a divertirnos-

Elsa: más tarde Jack, te prometo que en la tarde haremos otra guerra de bolas de nieve-

Jack: de acuerdo, pero esta vez ninguno usara sus poderes princesa frozen- flotando en el aire.

Elsa: "¿princesa frozen?"-pensó antes de volver a sus estudios.

Después de un rato, Elsa, cuidadosamente fue a la biblioteca que tenían y luego por su almuerzo, aunque a escondidas tomo una porción extra.

"_De nuevo en el cuarto de Elsa_"

Jack estaba... bueno, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba sentado mirando a la gente divertirse con la nieve que el había hecho, estaba feliz que ahora había una persona que podía verlo, pero aun así, le gustaría que más gente creyera en él, que le agradecieran por la diversión que les daba o que los niños discutieran su existencia. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era Elsa que traía una bandeja con comida.

Elsa: te traje un poco de comida, no sé si la necesitas pero...- un poco avergonzada.

Jack: jamás eh necesitado comer, pero no me hará daño probar- acercándose a Elsa y tomando uno de los tazones que trajo, parecía ser una especie de estofado de carne.

Elsa: ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- empezando a comer.

Jack: claro- imitando las acciones de su acompañante.

Elsa: ¿son reales? ¿Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes, Sandman?-

Jack: SIP, todos ellos son reales-

Elsa: ¿y el conejo de pascua también es real?- con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Jack: oh pero claro que es real, realmente irritante, muy gruñón y súper valeroso-ocasionando la risa de Elsa por la descripción que le había dado.

Elsa: y ¿Cómo son?-

Jack: bueno, santa Claus es casi como lo describen, grande, gordo, con barba, aun que tiene un acento ruso, un tatuaje en el brazo derecho que dice traviesos y otro en el izquierdo que dice buenos- esto sorprendió a la pequeña de ojos azules, jamás se imaginó a santa Claus con tatuajes- no hay mucho que describir de sandman, es bajito, medio panzón y no habla, así que hace símbolos en su cabeza, el hada de los dientes en realidad nunca eh hablado con ella, pero parece un colibrí gigante ,y tiene una especie de ejercito de mini hadas que buscan los dientes y dejan las monedas- Elsa estaba un más sorprendida- y el conejo de pascua es como ya te dije, pero es muy grande y llevas dos bumerangs, parece más un canguro que un conejo- Elsa se volvía a reír, puede que no lo haya dicho pero era obvio que su relación con el conejo de pascua era muy sensible.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que nuevamente salieran por la ventana hacia el bosque para empezar a jugar nuevamente y así fue como estuvieron el resto del día hasta que había llegado la noche, habían echo muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve y muchos otras cosas.

Elsa: ¿y porque estamos aquí?- pregunto confundida a Jack que ambos estaban en el techo del castillo comiendo unos sándwiches como cena.

Jack: espera y ya verás- contestando sonriendo.

Ya había pasado 1 hora y Elsa no entendía que era lo que Jack quería mostrarle aparte de que el sueño empezaba a ganarle.

Jack: Hey no te quedes dormida, es hora de la función- moviéndola un poco y cuando comenzó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía pudo ver miles de hilos de arena dorada que fluían hacia todas las casas.

Elsa: ¿Qué es eso?-

Jack: esa es la arena de los sueños de sandman, va en busca de niños y cuando encuentra a uno, la arena toma la forma del sueño- explico, Elsa estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, la belleza de lo que veía, no podía describirlo pero supuso que tendría que acostumbrase a este tipo de cosas ahora que un espíritu mágico era su amigo- ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir- ayudándola a entrar por la ventana y rápidamente se metió en su cama, mientras que él se acomodaba en su sillón.

Elsa: buenas noches Jack-

Jack: buenas noches Elsa-

"En la mitad de la noche"

Todos en el castillo de ya estaban dormidos, ah excepción de una persona, y no es que el necesitara el dormir pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de descansar. Jack frost, solo se dedicaba a intentar dormir pero había algo que no se lo permitía y eso fue lo que estuvo pensando hasta que escucho una voz.

¿?: Oh pero si es mi princesa favorita, duerme con una sonrisa, parece que tuvo un buen día, creo que lo mejorare haciendo que su lindo sueño se vuelva una linda pesadilla-pero antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarse a Elsa, sintió como alguien le apuntaba con algo.

Jack: ni siquiera pienses en moverte-con enojo apuntando al sujeto de negro a la cabeza.

¿?: ¿Tú eres Jack frost verdad?-

Jack: me sorprende que me conozcas Pitch-

Pitch: parece que mi reputación me precede, y no te sorprendas en que sepa tu nombre, cualquiera se hace famoso si está en la lista negra y arruina el día especial de uno de los guardianes pero dime, ¿Qué hace un espíritu como tú en un lugar como este?-

Jack: eso no es de tus asuntos, ahora vete antes de que te convierta en un bloque de hielo gigante-

Pitch: ¿no tendrá que ver con esta niña o sí?

Jack: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

Pitch: quizá el que tu estés en su sueño- Jack giro un poco la vista y vio que en la representación de su sueño, estaban ellos dos jugando en la nieve.

Jack: eso tampoco es de tu interés, ahora vete y no quiero volver a verte otra vez por este lugar-

Pitch: de acuerdo me iré, pero ten por seguro frost que nos volveremos a ver- desapareciendo del lugar dejando solo a Jack y a Elsa en la habitación. En el mimo instante Jack volvió a tratar de dormir pero otra voz lo interrumpió nuevamente-

Elsa: Jack ¿estas despierto?- un poco avergonzada.

Jack: si Elsa que sucede-

Elsa: ¿es real? El coco, ¿también es real?- un poco asustada.

Jack: "¿Qué debo decirle? E-el coco, no, claro que no es real, es algo que se inventó para asustar a los niños traviesos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no mientras yo esté aquí, ahora será mejor que duermas-

Elsa: gracias Jack- volviendo a dormir-

Jack: "es más, nadie te hará daño y me asegurare de eso, mientras me quede aquí aunque tú no quieras"- mirando a la luna y volviendo a intentar dormir.

Y eso es todo amigos, espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo de frozen heart, porfavor comente y dibulgen la palabra. Un abrazo psicologico y hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueeeenos días a todos los lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de "frozen heart" y bueno aquí el capítulo 2

-habla-

-"pensamientos"-

-"_tiempo ylugar"-_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen

_**Capítulo 2**_

2 meses habían pasado desde que Jack había entrado en la vida de Elsa o princesa frozen como él le decía.

Volviendo a la historia, el espíritu del invierno Jack frost, no podía estar más aterrado, sabía que llegaría este día, al quedarse en el reino de Arendelle, pero jamás creyó que pasaría tan rápido, era 24 de diciembre o sea el día antes de navidad lo que significaba que si no tenía cuidado vería a Santa Claus o Norte como le decían los personajes legendarios.

No le preocupaba el encontrarse con el hombre del saco rojo, le temía a como reaccionaria al saber que estaba viviendo en un castillo, junto a la única persona que podía verlo, además que había revelado cosas sobre ellos que se supone que no tendrían que saber.

Pero mientras que él estaba un poco nervioso Elsa estaba muy emocionada, hace alguno días había empezado a congelar todo lo que tocaba así que su padre le hacía usar guantes.

Elsa: oye Jack ¿crees que pueda quedarme despierta para ver a Santa Claus?- sacando una caja debajo de su cama que decía recuerdos, unos pocos días después de que Jack llegara había empezado a traerle recuerdos de cada lugar al que iba, cuando tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

Jack: no lo creo Elsa, podríamos intentarlo pero lo más probable es que si te ve, te haga creer que fue solo un sueño-

Elsa: ¿y cómo haría eso?- contando la cantidad de recuerdos.

Jack: según se, meme(nota: es el sobrenombre de sandman) le da un poco de su polvo para dormir en caso de que alguien lo veo mientras trabaja- decepcionando un poco a la pequeña de ojos azules- pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que le pediste a norte?-

Elsa: no te lo diré, vas a reírte- volviendo a guardar sus recuerdos.

Jack: vamos dime que es lo que le pediste-

Elsa: bueno... le pedí una muñeca de la princesa blanca nieves (nota: sé que en esa época no existía pero no se me ocurría nada mas)- avergonzada por su deseo de navidad.

Jack: ¿una muñeca?- un poco divertido.

Elsa: sabía que te reirías- ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

Jack: no, no me estoy riendo, es normal que las niñas de tu edad pidan ese tipo de cosas-

Elsa: ¿y tú qué pediste?- en un intento de reírse de él.

Jack: nada-

Elsa: ¿nada?- sorprendida

Jack: si bueno no es que pueda pedir mucho, no soy precisamente un miembro de la lista de niños buenos, desde que salí de ese lago eh hecho muchas travesuras para intentar que la gente pudiera verme, pero no funcionaba-

Elsa: entonces ¿jamás as recibido ningún regalo?-

Jack: no, pero no es algo que importe mucho, jamás eh celebrado la navidad así que no veía la necesidad- veía la mirada triste que su acompañante tenia así que intento cambiar de tema-

Elsa: oye Jack ¿crees que Santa me traiga la muñeca?-

Jack: bromeas, pero claro que te traerán tu muñeca... bueno, si me disculpas tengo que ir a hacer que nieve en un último pueblo- tomando su bastón y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Elsa: ¿volverás antes de media noche?-

Jack: por supuesto- comenzando a volar mientras que Elsa salió de su habitación rápidamente.

"_En el polo norte_"

Jack estaba volando sobre unos de los lugares más nevados que existía, en busca de unos de los lugares más buscados por el hombre, el taller de Santa Claus, claro que no era un lugar fácil de encontrar entre tanta nieve, pero siendo un personaje legendario le sería más fácil que a los demás y así fue cuando de entre toda la nieve pudo ver una especie de montaña de nieve a un lado de un acantilado y debajo de ese gran montículo de nieve había una estructura de madera de igual tamaño.

El peliblanco descendió hasta la entrada del lugar para tocar la puerta y ver que se abría un agujero en la puerta mostrando a una criatura peluda de gran tamaño que tenía algo parecido a un bigote, esta criatura era también conocida como un yeti.

Yeti: ¿motag? (nota: no sé cuál es el lenguaje que le pusieron en la película así que iré inventando algo de los pedazos que pueda sacar de la misma)-

Jack: hola Phil, escucha, sé que no estamos en los mejores términos pero necesito entrar para hablar con Norte y...- no puedo continuar ya que el yeti le cerro la abertura en la cara dejándolo hay parado-genial, ahora como se supone que entrare si no puedo, ni tocando la puerta- empezando a alejarse de la entrada para tratar de encontrar otra entrada y a uno metros arriba vio que había una venta lo suficientemente grande para que entrara. Rápidamente voló hacia ella y pudo ver que dentro se encontraba un hombre de gran tamaño con una larga barba y un traje rojo haciendo lo que parecía ser una escultura de hielo.

Intento abrir la ventana pero parecía estar cerrada con llave así que solo tenía una opción.

(Toc, toc, toc...)

Del otro lado de la ventana, Norte, estaba esculpiendo un bloque de hielo con la intención de darle forma de un tren.

Santa: ¿Dónde están mis galletas?- le grito a sus duendes con su asentó ruso antes de escuchar unos golpes que venían de la ventana- alguien está tocando la ventana? Seguramente es Hada que se olvidó la contraseña para entrar de nuevo- levantándose de su silla y abriendo la ventana dejo entrar al espíritu del invierno.

Jack: hola Norte ¿puedo pasar?- sentándose de en su bastón.

Santa: Jack frost ¿pero qué haces aquí?- confundido.

Jack: necesito que me hagas un favor-

Santa: ya te lo dije, no te diré como llegar a la madriguera para que puedas hacerle bromas a Conejo-

Jack: no, no es eso, veras, hay una niña llamada Elsa, es de un reino llamado Arendelle...-

Santa: ah sí, la princesa Elsa de Arendelle, 10 años, cabello blanco, ojos azules, pidió una muñeca de blanca nieves-

Jack: esa exactamente, y bueno, quería pedirte si podías darle esa muñeca esta noche- es muy importante que se la des- decir que Norte estaba sorprendido era poco, aquí estaba Jack frost, el primero en la lista negra, pidiendole de una forma desesperada que le diera una muñeca a una niña. Asi que decidio divertirse un poco.

Santa Claus: eh no lo se Jack, ultimamente no ah sido una niña buena, desovedeciendo a sus padres para salir a jugar al bosque-

Jack: escucha, no fue su culpa, yo la convenci de que salieramos...- intento explicar antes de ser interrumpido por el hombre de gran tamaño.

Santa Claus: ¿tu la convenciste? ¿Quiéres decir que ella puede verte?- aun mas sorprendido que antes.

Jack: si ella puede verme, pero no es el punto, es mi culpa que desovedeciera a sus padres, por favor Norte, hare lo que sea necesario, te prepare galletas por un año entero, cumplire cualquier deseo que quieras pero porfavor dale su regalo de navidad- la sorpresa del guardian del asombro ya estaba por las nubes, jamas creiria quel Jack frost estaria dispuesto a cualquier cosa por una niña ademas de que aceptaba la responsabilidad de una travesura por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Santa Claus: de acuerdo Jack, le dare su muñeca- ya cansado de su broma.

Jack: muchas gracias Norte- saliendo nuevamente por la ventana.

Santa Claus: dingol- llamo a uno de sus duendes- ¿de casualidad tenemos un ukulele guardado?-

"_de vuelta con Jack_"

Volaba a toda velocidad devuelta hacia Arendelle al mismo tiempo que de sus bolsillos sacaba una muñeca matrioshika(nta: son esas muñecas rusas que tienen otras adentro) que habia sacado de uno de los estantes de norte si que se diera cuenta, como recuerdo para Elsa para que no sacara sospechas.

"_de vuelta en Arendelle_"

Jack estaba entrando al cuarto de su compañera de forma silenciosa ya que por la ventana pudo que se habia quedado dormida.

De una forma aun más cuidados coloco la muñeca rusa a un lado de la cama y se acomodaba en el sillon que habia adaptado como su propia cama

"_a la mañana siguiente"_

Elsa: Jack, Jack despierta- sacudiendo a su amigo de forma casi violenta viendo como abria los ojos de forma perezosa.

Jack: mmmm ¿Qué sucede Elsa?-

Elsa: ya es navidad y mira- mostrandole una muñeca- Santa me trajo lo que le pedi, estoy muy contenta- saltando por toda su habitacion.

Jack: "muchas gracias Norte"- viendo con una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia.

Elsa: y tu tambien tienes algo- dandole una caja de tamaño promedio con una tarjeta encima que decia:

"de Norte para Jack frost"

Esto dejo en shock al espiritu del invierno, en 80 años jamas habia recibido un regalo ¿Qué es lo que habia echo cambiar de opiñon al guardian del asombro?

Lentamente saco la envoltura al paqueta para luego abrir la caja y mostrar algo que parecia ser una guitarra pero mucho más chica.

Elsa: ¿Qué es eso?- mirando el instrumento.

Jack: es... es ukelele, le habia pedido uno hace mucho tiempo- tocando algunas cuerdas para probar el sonido.

Elsa: ¿tu tocas?-

Jack: bueno eh tocado un par de veces, pero hace mucho que no practico-

Elsa: ¿Por Qué no tocas?-con deseo de escuchar a su amigo.

Jack: tal vez en otro momento elsa- dejando el instrumento en el sillón detrás suyo y viendo que había otro paquete detrás de Elsa- ¿y que es eso?- viendo que la pequeña rubia se sonrojaba.

Elsa: eh bueno... veras, ayer cuando te fuiste le pedi a mi madre si podía comprar unas cosas en el pueblo y te hice esto- dandole el regalo.

Al abrirlo se sorprendió, dentro había un collar de cadena con un copo de nieve que parecia estar echo a mano con telas, blancas y celestes, entre otras cosas.

Elsa: ¿te gusta?- pregunto nerviosa y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Jack: me encanta Elsa gracias- poniéndose el collar y agachándose para abrazarla.

Elsa: no es nada jack- correspondiendo el abrazo pero se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon que la puerta se habría.

M.E: hola cariño, feliz navidad- abrazando a su hija.

Elsa: feliz navidad- correspondiendo el abrazo.

P.E: ¿y qué fue lo que te trajo Santa?-

Elsa: me trajo la muñeca que le pedi- mostrándole la muñeca.

M.E: y ¿ para qué eran las cosas que me pediste ayer?-

Elsa: eh, eso...eh, eran para algo que estoy haciendo- no le gustaba la idea de tener que mentirles a sus padres pero si les decía que veía al espíritu del invierno y que vivía en su cuarto creerían que se había vuelto loca.

M.E: conozca esa expresión, es para un muchacho ¿verdad?- esto hiso que hubiera diferentes reacciones.

Por un lado Elsa se había sonrojado de forma anormal.

Jack, que estaba un poco sonrojado y viendo todo desde su sillon, habia comenzado una carcajada por la pregunta y la reacción de la familia real.

Mientras que su padre ya estaba pensando en si meterlo en el calabozo o en la cámara de tortura.

P.E: un... muchacho ¿hiciste... un regalo... para un niño?- con cierto toque de ira, jamas había visto asi a su padre, esta era una de las razones por la que no quería decirle que habia un muchacho de 19 viviendo en su cuarto.

Elsa: no, no, es que... pensé que ustedes... podrían dárselo a Anna, si eso- nerviosa de que la descubrieran.

P.E: no lo se, ¿tu qué dices querida?-

M.E: bueno, supongo que no hay nada de malo en que le de un regalo mientras que no alla usado nada de magia- la pequeña rubia solo asintio olvidando un pequeño detalle- y bien ¿Qué le hiciste?-

Elsa se habia quedado muy tiesa, ahora que les respondía y no podía pensar mucho con las carcajadas de Jack por su situación.

Elsa: eh bueno es que todavia no lo termino, pero en cuanto lo termine se los dare- cada vez más nerviosa.

M.E: oh bueno, vendremos en unas horas cariño, portate bien- despidiéndose de su hija junto a su esposo y saliendo del cuarto.

Elsa: ¡quieres dejar de reírte!- le grito a el peliblanco que se sostenía el estomago y se revolcaba en el suelo .

Jack: lo-lo jajajajajaja... lo siento es qu- ajajajajajajajajaaa... es que es muy gracioso, la expresión de tu padre aajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaa... i-imagina si se enterara de que estoy aquí ajajaja- pero se detuvo a ver que el piso alrededor de la pequeña se comenzaba a congelar lentamente por a frustración- oye Elsa calmate, si?-

Elsa:(respira profundamente) lo siento, pero no tenias porque reírte tanto tu podrías haberme ayudado-

Jack: así ¿Cómo?- flotando a un lado suyo.

Elsa: no pueden verte asi que podrias haberme dicho sugerencias para que no me metiera en problemas- aun molesta y dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Jack no veía la forma de calmarla sin que se enojara aun más así que decidió usar un pequeño truco, sin que ella lo notara de sus manos salio un pequeño copo de nieve que fue directamente volando hacia Elsa.

Jack: tienes que admitir que la expresión de tu padre- haciendo que se diera vuelta logrando que el copo de nieve diera contra su frente. De repente comenzó a reírse aliviando al espíritu del invierno, ese truco siempre le habia funcionado cuando quería hacer feliz a alguien- ¿Qué te parece si salimos y celebramos la navidad a nuestro modo?- abriendo la ventana y extendiendo su mano.

Elsa: de acuerdo, pero tendrás que tocar ese ukulele en algún momento- subiendo a la espalda del peliblanco.

Jack: dame un tiempo y te aseguro que te sorprendere- comenzando a volar hacia el bosque.

"_en el polo norte, exactamente en la oficina de Santa Claus"_

Santa Claus: y eso fue lo que paso- frente a el estaban una mujer con apariencia de colibrí con plumas multicolor que estaba rodeada de pequeñas hadas parecidas a ella. Un conejo medio gris y blanco de gran tamaño con dos bumerangs en la espalda y por ultimo un pequeño hombrecito que llevaba un traje de arena dorada.

Hada: oooh, eso es genial, me alegra de que alguien más se interese en los niños- con mirada soñadora.

Conejo: ¿de qué hablas? A el no le importan los niños, lo unico que hace es congelar rios y arruinarme las pascuas- molesto mientras sacaba un huevo y un pincel de su espalda y comenzaba a colorearlo.

Santa Claus: olvidando el resentimiento de Conejo hacia Jack, creo que deberíamos socializar más con el- shockeando a los presentes

Conejo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

Santa Claus: pienso que podría ser un buen guardián si se lo propone- viendo que Sandman estaba de acuerdo.

Conejo: olvidas que no es tu desición-

Santa Claus: tal vez, pero si logramos que cambie tal vez el hombre de la luna pueda convertirlo en un guardián- intentando convencer a su amigo, pero desvío su atención a Sandman que había echo un reloj sobre su cabeza- ah si, puedes irte Meme, pero continuaremos con esta charla- saliendo de la oficina al igual que todos pero con diferentes métodos.

Y bueno amigos mios eso fue todo, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, R y R por favor y como siempre un abrazo psicologico nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí les tengo el tercer capitulo de frozen heart, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo comentenlo acepto casi cualquier cosa.

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 3**_

3 años habian pasado ya desde que Jack frost y Elsa se habian conocido y desde entonces muchas cosas habian cambiado.

Elsa ya no se sentia tan sola como al principio, claro que habeces Jack tenia que irse unas horas para hacer que nieve en algun lugar, pero ella sabia que volveria.

Jack habia madurado un poquitito con respecto a algunas cosas pero aun seguia siendo un chico que hacia travesuras cuando queria.

Pero no todo habia cambiado para bien, los poderes de Elsa habian crecido aun más, aun cuando Jack trataba de enseñarle algunos trucos para mantenerlos bajo control, cada vez que aprendia sus poder crecia aun más.

"_en la actualidad_"

Una Anna de 11 años caminaba hacia el cuarto de su hermana en otro intento por sacarla de el.

(Toc, toc, toc…)

Anna: **¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
En nuestra bici hay que pasear  
Tu compañía hace falta aquí  
Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar**

-No te rindas John- señalando uno de los cuadros.****

Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac- haciendo un riudito con la boca como imitando el sonido del reloj.

"_mientras tanto en la baticueva... eh quise decir_ _en el cuarto de Elsa_"

La mitad de la habitación estaba cubierta de hielo y las ventanas estaban cubiertas de escarcha.

Elsa: esta creciondo cada vez más, ya no puedo controlarlo- asustada a sus padres que la veian con preocupación.

P.E: Elsa trata de tranquilizarte, sabes lo que pasa cuando estas inquieta- acercandose lentamente a su hija.

Elsa: ¡alejate! No quiero lastimarte-

Se quedaron junto a su hija hasta que tuvieron que irse para atender asuntos del reino dejando sola a Elsa que se hacia una pregunta.

"¿Dónde estaba Jack?"

Hace as de una hora que se habia ido para cumplir con su trabajo, ella entendia que tenia cosas que hacer y que no podia evitarlas pero aun asi queria que el estuviera a su lado. Jack siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla reir, con o sin su magia, siempre que se deprimia cuando su ermana intentaba pasar tiempo con ella o sentia que el mundo se le venia encima Jack le sacaba una sonrisa.

Jack: ya llegue- entrando por la ventana y viendo a una asustada Elsa, que estaba en el rincon, y como gran parte de su habitación. Rapidamente volo haci donde estaba y ver que era lo que le sucedia- Elsa ¿Qué sucedió? ¿estas bien?- hasta el admitio que esa era una pregunta estupida.

Elsa: Jack... estoy asustada, esta creciendo, ya no puedo mantenerlo bajo control- haciendo que el hielo a su alrededor se volviera aun más espeso.

Jack: Elsa mirame, todo estara bien, eres una chica fuerte lograras dominarlo y estare aquí no importa cuanto tiempo te tome, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- logrando calmarla y al mismo tiempo que el hielo se detuviera- ¿te sintes mejor?-

Elsa: si, gracias-

Jack: que bien, porque te tengo una sorpresa- sacando el ukulele, que le habian dado, del armario donde lo ocultaban- recuerdas que siempre me pides que toque algo y que yo te digo que no, porque no se ninguna canción- la oji azul solo asintio ya suponiendo hacia donde se dirigia con eso viendo como emezaba a afinar su instrumento- bueno de camino haci aquí, pase por un lugar en el que nunca nieva y pude aprenderme una cancion que estoy seguro que te gustara- emocionando a la rubia mientras comenzaba a tocar.

(nta: el nombre de la cancion es: Somewhere over the rainbow de israel kamakawiwo'ole por si quieren escucharla.)

Jack:** Somewhere over the rainbow, **

**way up high, **

**in a dream that you dream of, **

**once in a lullaby, **

**oh somewhere over the rainbow, **

**bluebirds fly, **

**and the dreams that you dream of **

**dreams really do come true, **

**Someday i'll wish upon a star, **

**wake up where the clouds are far behind me, **

**where troubles melt like lemon drops, **

**high above the chiminey tops, **

**that's where you'll find me, **

**Oh somewhere over the rainbow, **

**bluebirds fly, **

**and the dreams that you dare to, **

**oh why, oh why, can't i **

**Well i see trees of green and, **

**red roses too, i watch them bloom, **

**for me and you, **

**and i think to myself, **

**waht a wonderful world **

**well i see skies of blue and, **

**clouds of white, **

**the brightness of day, **

**i like the night, **

**and i think to myself, **

**what a wonderful world **

**The colors of the rainbow, **

**so pretty in the sky, **

**are also on the faces, **

**of people passing by, **

**i see friends shaking hands, **

**saying how do you do, **

**they're really saying, **

**i, i love you **

**I hear babies cry, **

**and i watch them grow, **

**they'll learn much more, **

**than we all know, **

**and i think to myself, **

**what a wonderful world **

**Someday i'll wish upon a star, **

**wake up where the clouds are far behind me, **

**where trouble melts like lemon drops, **

**high above the chiminey tops, **

**that's where you'll find me, **

**Oh somewhere over the rainbow, **

**way up high, **

**and the dreams that you dream do, **

**why, oh why can't i**

Elsa estaba con la boca abierta, lo habia escuchado tocar unas cuantas veces durante estos 3 años, pero lo que acaba de escuchar, en su opiñon, era hermoso, tocaba muy bien y cantaba de forma sublime.

Elsa: wow, eso... fue genial-

Jack: gracias, si te digo la verdad esta nervioso de que no te gustara o que no cantara bien- con un pequeñito sonrojo.

Elsa: oye Jack ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Jack: ya lo hiciste-

Elsa: bueno ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?-

Jack: otra vez lo hiciste-

Elsa: (suspiro) ¿puedo hacerte otra aparte de esta?-

Jack: claro jajaja-

Elsa: ¿Por qué te quedas conmigo? ¿es por qué soy la unica persona que puede verte o es por otra razon?- algo nerviosa, esto era algo que queria preguntarle desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jámas habia encontrado el momento.

Jack: bueno al principio fue porque eras la unica persona- haciendo que se deprima- pero cuando te conoci, me quede porque sabias lo que es tener que estar solo sin saber la razon, sin saber las respuestas de por que tubiste que ser tu y ademas todos necesitamos aun que sea un amigo ¿no?- esto hizo que el corazon, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Jack quien generosamente correspondia el gesto.

Elsa: ¿puedes cantarme la canción otra vez?-

Jack: claro- separandose y comenzando a tocar nuevamente.

"_en el salon del castillo_"

M.E: estoy muy preocupada por Elsa, ah estado sola demasiado tiempo-

P.E: lo se pero no se que podemos hacer, aun no aprende a controlar sus poderes, no podemos arriesgarnos que lastime a algun niño o que lastime a Anna de nuevo-

Y como si fuera por arte de magia la hermana menor aparecio corriendo.

Anna: ¡mamá, papá!-

M.E: ¿elsa que pasa?- preocupada al ver lo exaltada que llegaba su hija.

Anna: ¿puedo tener un instrumento?- con una sonrisa.

P.E: un instrumento, y ¿por qué ese repentino interes en la musica?-

Anna: es que escuche musica desde el cuarto de Elsa y pense que podria aprender a tocar al igual que ella-

Esto habia dejado en shock a sus padres, hasta donde sabian, Elsa no tocaba ninguna instrumento musical.

P.E: eh, hablaremos de eso luego, por ahora tu madre y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que hablar- viendo como su hija menor corria hacia su habitación.

M.E: ¿tu sabias que Elsa tocaba un instrumento?-

P.E: no, tal vez practica cuando no estamos, ¿tu crees que deberiamos... - no termino cuando desvio la mirada a su esposa y vio que se habia ido. Rapidamente corrio hacia el cuarto de Elsa y vio que su esposa estaba con el oido pegado en la puerta de su hija- wow que rapida- imitando las acciones de su esposa.

Podian escuchar un sonido algo parecido a una guitarra, pero de un estilo del que jámas habian oido.

Elsa: por favor Jack, toca otra vez- escucharon desde la puerta. ¿Quién era Jack? O más bien ¿Cómo es que habia hecho para entrar en el cuarto de Elsa y hace cuáto tiempo que lo hacia?

Mientras que su madre estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando su padre no espero a abrir la puerta con su espada desenfundada.

P.E: ¿Quién anda hay?-mirado hacia todas partes buscando al intruso, pero lo unico que encontro fua a su hija sentada en su cama con un libro en las manos viendolo como si estuviera loco.

Elsa: eh ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo padre?-

P.E: ¿Dónde esta?-

Elsa: ¿Quién?-

M.E: Elsa, escuchamos musica vieniendo de tu cuarto y que hablabas con alguien llamado Jack-

Elsa: bueno no se como explicar lo de la musica, pero con respecto a Jack, es el nombre del personaje del libro- sin que se le notaran los nervios y desviando lentamente la mirada hacia el techo, sin que se dieran cuenta, viendo a Jack que estaba con la espalda pegada al techo sujetando su ukulele.

P.E: oh, bueno, supongo que fue nuestro error, eh te dejaremos sola para que continues con tu libro- saliendo de la habitación junto a su esposa.

Jack: eso estuvo cerca- descendiendo lentamente.

Elsa: si, demasiado- dejando su libro aun lado- lo bueno es que ahora creeran que le hablo a un personaje ficticio de un libro- con cierto toque de sarcasmo.

Jack: creo que es mejor a que crean que estas loca diciendo que ves al espiritu del invierno, pero que solo tu puedes verlo- probodocando una pequeña risa de la rubia- que te parece si salimos a jugar, has estado encerrada casi todo el dia, necesitas salir- con cierto toque de preocupación.

Elsa: sera mejor que no lo hagamos, mis padres se estan empezando a dar cuenta de muchas cosas, lo mejor es que me quede adentro un tiempo para no levantar sospechas- viendo la cara de decepción y aburriminento- pero aun asi podemos jugar un juego-

Jack: y ¿Qué se te ocurre princesa frozen?-

Elsa: que te parece si... jugamos una partida de cartas- sacando un maso de cartas de poker que Jack le habia traido como recuerdo de uno de sus viajes.

Jack: mmm... de acuerdo preparate para perder- comenzando a mezclar las cartas.

"_1 hora despues_"

Jack: ¡esto es imposible!- grito haciendo reir a Elsa, desde que habian comenzado el juego, el esṕiritu de cabello blanco solo habia ganado las primeras 3 partidas, pero de hay en más comenzo a perder. Incluso a apostar cosas diciendo que le daria un toque más picante a su juego pero esto solo le habia hecho perder las cuerdas de sus pantalanes, su capa, unas cuantas monedas que tenia en su bolsillo y tambien su baston.

Elsa: y dime cuando comenzare a perder- haciendo molestar a su compañero de juego- no creo que te quede mucho más que apostar.

Jack:que te parece esto, el perdedor tendra que hacer todo lo que el ganador diga por el resto del dia y todo el dia de mañana- intentando asustarla.

Elsa: de acuerdo, ¿Qué tienes?-

Jack: doble par de reinas ¿Qué tienes tu?- con una sonrisa presumida.

Elsa: doble par de ases- revelando sus cartas sus cartas haciendo que Jack se volviera aun más blanco de lo normal- ajajajaja, espero que seas un buen sirviente-

Jack: puedes devolverme mis cosas al menos- deprimido.

Elsa: claro- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja devolviendo lo que aposto- nos vemos mañana mi sirviente- acomodandose en su cama.

Jack: hasta mañana princesa- con media sonrisa llendo hacia su sillo/cama.

Bueno amigos mios eso fue todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado la idea de la cancion, perdon por tardarme en subirlo, me despido desde aquí un abrazo psicologico, R&R por favor, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, chau chau.


	4. Chapter 4

Ola ke ase leyendo fics o ke ase XD, como estan mis lectores, perdon por la tardanse pero es que me dio un bloqueo de escritor, pero bu-a-no, espero que esten dsfrutando de mi fic, si se les ocurren alguna cancion o algo no duden en comentarlo acepto cualquier cosa, y sin más espera el 4° de frozen heart.

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 4**_

Era un dia triste y lluvioso en el reino de Arendelle, habia sucedido una tragedia enorme, todo el reino estaba en shock.

El rey y la reina de Arendelle habian muerto.

Habian hecho un viaje en barco hacia tierras lejanas para hacer un tratado con otro reino, pero lo que en realidad lo que ellos havian planeado era buscar ayuda para Elsa, creyeron que por esos lugares habia gente que podia ayudarle a controlar sus poderes, pero lamenteablemente en la primera noche una gran tormenta habia surgido en el oceano, provocando asi la destruccion del barco.

Todo el reino estaba de luto, desde ancianos hasta niños fueron al funeral, todos con la intencion de apoyar a la princesa Anna, ahora de 13 años de edad, quien luego del funeral a paso lento y sin emoción, se dirgio hacia el cuarto de su hermana quien no habia salido.

**(Toc, toc, toc…)**

Anna: **¿Elsa?**-****

Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?  
Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…  
Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-apoyandose contra la puerta.

Sin saberlo Elsa estaba tambien apoyada contra la puerta, con un traje de luto, con las marcas de lagrimas en su rostro y con los ojos algo rojos mostrando que habia estado horas llorando.

Pero se preguntaran, ¿Dónde estaba Jack frost? Bueno la respuesta era simple, estaba flotando del otro lado de la ventana con la mano sobre el vidrio viendo a su mejor y unica amiga, de la misma forma en que la habia encontrado hace ya 5 años.

No sabia que hacer, cuando la situación lo ameritaba el sabia que tenia que hacer para subir el animo de la princesa mayor, no importaba que era lo que le habia causado su triztesa siempre le sacaba aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero esto era diferente, esto era aun peor y era porque el mismo habia estado presente en el suceso.

"Flash back"

"_1 dia antes, al atardecer_"

Anna corria rapidamente por los pasillos en direccion al cuarto de sus padres, esta mañana le habian dicho que tenian que hacer un viaje por asusntos del reino y ya casi era hora de irse.

Antes de llegar habia cruzado por la puerta de su hermana mayor, se detubo un momento con la intencion de tocar la puerta pero rapidamente continuo con su camino hasta que llego.

"_mientras" que en el cuarto de Elsa"_

Jack: ¿haci que tus padres se iran a un largo viaje eh? Supongo que organizaras una gran fiesta- sarcasticamente foltando a un lado de la rubia de 15 años.

Elsa: jaja muy gracioso Jack, pero mis padres solo se iran por unos dias, ademas, a ¿Quién podria invitar?- desanimandose haciendo que el peliblanco se sienta culpable.

Jack: oye animate, ahora solo tengo que a hacer nevar en un lugar y volvere en la mañana para que podramos divertirnos todo lo que queramos sin tener que preocuparnos por tus padres o tu hermana- quedando frente a Elsa con el rostro muy cerca del de ella provocandole un gran sonrojo- bueno nos vemos en la mañana- dandole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la ventana.

Elsa se habia quedado hay parada sin moverse, lo unico que hizo fue colocar lentamente su mano hasta donde Jack la habia besado.

Desde hace algun tiempo que habia comenzado a ver diferente al espiritu del invierno pero cada vez que comenzaba a imaginarse a ella con Jack, recordaba que el era inmortal, aun que el correspondiera su afecto ella envejeceria mientras que Jack seguiria teniendo la misma apariencia y lo más probable es que la deje despues de varios años.

No puedo seguir pensado más en eso cuando vio que sus padres entraban por la puerta entraban sus padres que tenian una maleta cada uno.

Elsa los acompaño hasta la entrada donde se despidieron con un gran abrazo.

Elsa: ¿en serio tienen que irse?- con cierto miedo en su voz.

P.E: no te preocupes, ya veras que todo estara bien, recuerda, confiamos en ti- saliendo del castillo junto con su esposa mientras Elsa volvia a su cuarto antes de que su hermana la viera,

"_esa misma noche, con Jack_"

Jack: devi hacerle caso a Elsa y volar en la mañana- volando por el oceano con una gran y horrible tormenta que se habia generado hace apenas unas horas.

Mientras volaba no pudo evitar ver un barco que se sacudia salvajemente por las olas. No tardo en reconocer el simbolo de la bandera.

Era una bandera azul con un copo de nieve blanco, esa era la bandera del barco en la que se habian ido lo padres de Elsa.

No tardo en ir con toda la velocidad que tenia hacia el barco para intentar ayudar de alguna manera, aunque no lo pudieran ver haria todo lo que pudiera y lo hizo.

Intento congelar el agua o al menos lo que rodeaba al barco pero no tuvo éxito, tambien intento disipar la tormenta para que el agua se apasiguara, pero el no la habia provocado, esta era una tormenta natural y no podria cambiar eso.

Jack: "maldicion solo me queda intentar que me vean"- eso iva a ser más dificil, los adultos no creian en ninguna de esas cosas, pero no tenia otra opción.

Rapidamente se coloco frente a los padres intentando llamarles la atención pero era inutil, incluso tratando de congelar cosa para que ellos mismo sacaran sus conclusiones, hasta habia intentado elevarlos con el viento pero nada de lo que hacia parecia funcionar.

Jack: "ya no tengo ideas que más puedo hacer"- no pudo seguir pensando en más idead cuando sintio que el barco comenzaba a inclinarse hacia atrás, dirigio su vista hacia el frente y vio que una gran ola estaba volteando el barco.

Rapidamente intento salir volando pero una gran parte del mastil le cayo sobre el brazo que sostenia su baston, undiendose junto con el barco.

La presion del agua comenzaba a hacer efecto en Jack que junto con el golpe evitaban que pudiera reaccionar.

Derepente comenzo a ver su vida, los primeros 80 años que habia pasado en soledad, haciendo cualquier tipo de cosa para que la gente lo pudiera ver. Hasta que conocio a Elsa, ahora revivia cada momento que pasaron juntos, cada risa, cada lagrima, cada juego y de un momento a otro vio una imagen, era Elsa, llorando y estaba sola en su cuarto congelado sin ninguna de las cosas que el le habia dado. Eso era lo ultimo que queria, dejarla sola el resto de su vida y que tuviera que pasar lo mismo que el paso.

Lentamente abrio los ojos y pudo ver que su baston estaba aprisionado como el contra el barco, con la fuerza que le quedaba pudo tomar su baston y logro que el pedazo del mastil se congelara y se rompiera con la preción.

En el momento logro subir hacia la superfice para luego apoyarse sobre una de las maderas que flotaban.

La tormenta aun no terminaba, asi que volvio a flotar en un intento para encontrar algun sobreviviente pero despues de horas no encontro ninguno y con un sabor amargo en la boca volvio hacia el reino de Arendelle.

Cuando por fin llego al dia siguiente vio que la noticia ya habia llegado, como pudo fue volando hacia el castillo y por la venta del cuarto de su amiga, la encontro como menos queria.

Sola.

Sola sin nadie que la consuele.

"Flash back end"

Habia estado hay flotando un buen rato pensando en que era lo que tenia que hacer, no era un experto en este tipo de asuntos, claro que habia visto a otros hacerlo pero no es lo mismo el tener que hacerlo que verlo.

Cuando al fin decidio que hacer, despacio y de forma silenciosa, entro por la ventana y camino hacia donde estaba Elsa hasta quedar a un paso de ella.

Jack: Elsa-llamo haciendo que la nombrada diera un pequeño salto. Levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas para ver a su mejor amigo con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro- me entere de lo que paso, lo siento-

Elsa no tardo nada en levantarse y abrazar con todas sus fuerza a Jack ocultando su rostro en su pecho comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Jack no dudo en corresponder el abrazo acariciando su espalda y tambien su cabeza.

Estuvieron abrazados por horas y horas hasta que la princesa mayor se quedo dormida de pie en brazos.

Jack la tomo en brazos estilo nupcial y la coloco suavemente en su cama pero algo le impedia separarse, Elsa se habia agarrado con firmesa a el sin mostrar ninguna intención de soltarlo. Despues de varios intentos decidio acomodarse a un lado hasta que Elsa estuviera lo suficientemente dormida como para librarse.

"_al dia siguiente_"

Los pequeños rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de la princesa oji azul de Arendelle.

Esto a su vez hacia que un peliblanco de ojos azules despetara.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de recordar que es lo que habia sucedido y de golpe las imagenes de el en el oceano intentando salvar un barco llegaron a su mente.

Jack: "sera mejor que me levante para buscar a Elsa"-penso intentando parase pero algo le impedia moverse. Dirigio su mirada hacia su pecho y casi se le sale el corazon por la garganta.

Hay estaba el, Jack frost, con la princesa de Arendelle durmiendo sobre el, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y su brazo pasado por su cintura mientras que el tambien tenia su brazo por debajo de la cintura de la rubia.

No sabia como reaccionar, ¿Qué le diria si despertaba?, ¿cómo reaccionaria? O ¿Qué es el que tenia que hacer?, con esa ultima pregunta decidio de la forma más silenciosa posible el irse a su cama antes de que despertara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Elsa lentamente entre habri los ojos y vio a Jack a los suyos.

Jack: eh, antes de que grites dejame que te...- fue interrumpido cunado la rubia coloco sus labios sobre los de el. Decir que estaba en shock era poco, el figurativamente se habia convertido en piedra.

No sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer, por un lado queria separala de el pero por otro no queria que lo hicier en vez de eso queria corresponder el jesto, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer algo Elsa se separo de el con los ojos cerrados y se dio vuelta volviendo a dormir.

Jack: e-ella es-taba... dormida- era lo unico en lo que podia pensar hasta que se levanto de la cama y se fue a la suya como un zombie, mirando el vacio con la mente en blanco. Habia estado horas hay solo mirando nada hasta que escucho una voz que lo desperto de su tranze.

Elsa: Jack ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- con un sonrojo y con la vos de recien levantada de un domingo.

Jack: claro ¿Qué ne-necesitas?- son un sonrojo más grande.

Elsa: bueno eh... no lo tomes mal pe-pero ¿podriaaaas quedarte a-aqui con...migo?- con la cara de tomate maduro.

Jack estaba hecho piedra, primero lo besa dormida y ahora le pedi que duerma a su lado, pero esta vez despierta.

Jack: eh, bueno... yo... no-no se... ya sabes... eh... bueno... chocolate- tartamudeo de los nervios viendo como el rostro de la rubia se entristecia.

Elsa: olvidalo, era una ide tonta- recostandose sobre la cama de forma que le daba la espalda mientras una pequeña lagrima se le escapaba hasta que sintio que alguien se acomodaba detras de ella y como un brazo pasaba por su cintura. En ese simple momento sentia que su corazon se aceleraba a mil por hora, lentamente giro su cabeza para mirar a Jack que estaba con los ojos cerrados con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Rapidamente se dio vuelta quedando con su rostro a cm de el del peliblanco el sonrojo habia vuelto. Luego una ide se le habia ocurrido, al principio se abofeteaba mentalmente pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba acercando su rostro al de Jack hasta que al final junto sus labio en un pequeño beso. De la misma forma que se habia dado vuelta rompio el beso y trato de dormir sin saber que el peliblanco habia estado despierto todo este tiempo.

Y eso es todo por ahora, se que no es tan largo como los anteriores pero es que no se me ocurre como seguirlo de hay XD, bueno me despido por ahora, un abrazo psicologico y un especial saludo a Yako-Tsuki ojala que continues tu fic que me encanto. Chau chau.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otra vez mis queridos lectores, espero que esten disfrutando del fic, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir asi que sin más retrasos el 5° capitulo de frozen heart.

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 5**_

8 años, eran los que habian pasado desde que entreno por su ventana y s.e quedo con ella.

5 años desde que el le habia cantado esa hermosa canción.

3 años pasaron desde esa tragica noche y esa mañana en la que lo habia besado mientras dormia.

Y unas pocas horas desde que se habia despertado, hoy era un dia especial, era el dia de la coronación de Elsa al ya haber cumplido los 18 años hace unos dias. Ahora se estaba viendo frente al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido verde hasta por encima del pecho, el resto era negro hasta las mangas, sus guanteas ahora en más largos y de un color celeste y llevaba puesta una capa morada muy larga. Mientras se observaba lentamente subio su mano hasta su cuello y tiro de una cadena dorada que lo rodeaba. De entre las ropas saco lo que parecia ser un pequeño corazon dorado que tenia escrito "Elsa" con letra cursiva en el centro, ese era el regalo que le habia dado en su cumpleaños. Odiaba admitirlo pero se habia enamorado de su mejor amigo y no sabia que hacer.

Por un lado queria decirselo.

Pero por el otro sabia que no podian estar juntos, ella era humana y el un espiritu que no envejeceria jámas.

¿?: te ves hermosa- dijo una voz a su espalda, giro un poco la cabeza y vio a Jack flotando con la misma ropa de siempre, con la exepción de que no llevaba puesta su capa si no un saco de gala de color azul oscuro y en los hombros parecia estar con un poco de escarcha.

Elsa: gracias, ¿y ese traje?-

Jack: ¿Qué? Lo consegui para la fiesta de esta noche, queria verme bien-

Elsa: pero yo soy la unica que puede verte- desanimando un poco al peliblanco.

Jack: bueno, me vere bien para ti- sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, habia hecho que las mejillas de la rubia se tornaban de un color rojo.

"_mientras que en el cuarto de elsa"_

Se ve la hermana menor, de 16 años, de la futura reina durmiendo placidamente hasta que alguien toco a su puerta.

¿?: princesa Anna, princesa Anna, ya es hora de que despierte hoy es la coronacion de su hermana-

Anna: mmm, si, la coronación- todavia dormida hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le decian- ¡la coronación!. Levantandose de golpe y comenzando a vestirse(nta: toda la canción es como en la pelicula)

Anna: **Ventanas abiertas  
puerta igual  
creí que no iba a pasar  
Y hay tantos platos  
quién lo iba a pensar**

**Vagando siempre en este hogar  
En el vacío del lugar  
hoy por fin las rejas se abrirán**

**Llegarán personas reales  
Algo muy raro será  
Pues lista estoy  
Por fin un cambio habrá**

**Pues finalmente y como nunca  
Habrá música y luz  
Finalmente y como nunca  
Bailes y una multitud**

**No sé si estoy gozosa o gaseosa  
Más me invade la emoción  
Pues finalmente y como nunca  
sola no estoy**

**Ya quiero conocerlos a todos  
¿Y si conozco tal vez al único?**

**De gala voy a vestirme hoy  
Cautivadora como soy  
Sofisticada imagen mostraré  
De pronto lo miraré allá  
Apuesto y elegante está  
Y mucho chocolate comeré**

**Conversaremos divertidos  
lo que es raro en verdad  
Nada como antes ya será**

**Finalmente y como nunca  
Magia pura, diversión  
Finalmente y como nunca  
Alguien en mí pondrá atención**

**Si lo pienso es una locura  
Que hoy surja el amor  
Más finalmente y como nunca  
Existe la ocasión**-

Elsa:** Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
Buena chica tú siempre debes ser  
No haz de abrir tu corazón  
Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán  
Pero es hoy y nada más**-

Anna:** Es hoy nada más**-

Elsa: **Que pueda resistir**-

Anna: **Qué angustia resistir**-

Elsa: **Esas puertas deben ya abrir**-

Anna: **Abrir**-

Anna: **Finalmente y como nunca**-

Elsa:** Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver**-

Anna: **Mis sueños se hacen realidad**-

Elsa:** Buena chica tú siempre debes ser**-

Anna:** Tal vez ya no haya soledad**-**  
Y encuentre el amor**

Elsa:** No haz de abrir tu corazón**-

Anna:** Mañana termina todo  
Y por eso hoy será  
Pues finalmente y como nunca  
Finalmente y como nunca  
No me detendrán**- hasta que choco con algo o más bien alguien y cai sobre uno de los botes del muelle al que habia llegado.

¿?: oh, lo siento mucho ¿estas bien?- un joven como de su edad o un poco mayor. Tenia el pelo corto de color castaño al igual que sus ojos y llevaba puesto un traje de uniforme muy elegante.

Anna: eh si estoy bien- respondio quedandose enbobada viendo al sujeto en frente a ella.

¿?: me alegro, soy el principe Hans de las islas del sur y ¿tu eres?-

Anna: oh soy Anna, la princesa Anna, soy hermana de la futura reina- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Al momento Hans se arrodillo frente a Anna, junto con su caballo que al quitar un poco del peso hiso que el bote se empesara a caer pero rapidamente volvio a hacer peso contra el bote viendo que Hans habia caido sobre Anna.

Hans: disculpa- ayudandola a levantarse.

Anna: eh, descuida, bueno, nos veremos en la fiesta- dirigiendose al castillo mientras que Hans se caia al agua ya que el caballo nuevamente habia quitado su pata del bote.

"_de vuelta con Jack y Elsa_"

Jack: tranquila Elsa, lo haras bien, te haran una pregunta, tu diras que si, sostendras el baston y el huevo de oro unos segundos y listo- acompañando a Elsa hasta el lugar de la ceremonia.

Elsa: si, sujetar dos cosas con mis manos sin los guantes- algo desanimada.

Jack: no te preocupes por eso estare hay todo el tiempo-

Elsa: y arriesgarme a que Anna te vea, olvidalo-

Jack: ooooh, por favor Elsa quiero ver, no hare ni un ruido- haciendo un puchero.

Elsa: no Jack, lo ultimo que quiero es que Anna te vea, que empieze a decir cosas y la consideren una loca-

Jack: esta bien, pero quiero un pedaso de pastel despues de la fiesta-

Elsa: jaja, de acuerdo- parandose en frente a la antrada del salon viendo como Jack volvia hacia su dormitorio.

Ya habian pasado varios minutos desde que habia entrado y empezo a escuchar el juramento, sintio como una pequeña brisa le movio el cabello y lentamente movio su vista hacia la ventana escarchada que tenia escrito:

"tranquila, lo haras bien" con un guion al final y un copo de nieve como firma. Elsa sonrio ante el apoyo de su amigo pero internamente se molesto un poco, que pasaria su Anna lo habia visto o si el resto de las personas notaban que solamante esa parte de la ventana tenia escarcha en un dia de verano pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando llego la parte que más temia.

Se quito los guantos mientras los dejaba a un lado del cetro y la esfera y tomaba ambos objetos mientras se daba vuelta mirando a los presentes en el salon y escuchaba los aplausos de los invitados.

El tiempo jámas habia pasado tan lento para la rubia, los nervios comenzaban a ganar terreno y emperoro al ver que de forma lenta una ligera capa de hielo cubria los objetos dorados.

Rapidamente los dejo en su lugar y se volvio a poner los guantes haciendo que su alivio volviera.

"_ya en la noche, precisamente en la fiesta del castillo_"

Todos los invitados ya habian llegado y tambien habian comenzado a bailar entre ellos mientras que la nueva reina estaba parada frente al trono junto con su hermana y saludaba a todos.

El silencio entre ellas era muy notable, ambas querian iniciar una conversación pero ninguna sabia como.

Anna: es... una linda fiesta-

Elsa: si, no esta mal-

Anna: y ese olor...- inalando el ahorama profundamente.

Elsa/Anna: mmm chocolate- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¿?: buenas noches reina Elsa, felicidades por su coronación- un hombre de edad medio avanzada, con anteojos, medio enano y con un traje militar negro- soy el Duque de Weselton (nta: le voy a poner D.W para abreviar) ¿le gustaria bailar?- haciendo una reverencia causando que su cabello se fuera hacia adelante mostrando que era una peluca.

Anna y Elsa tuvieron que hacer mucha fuerza para no reirse, cosa que fue muy dificil.

Elsa: eh, me encantaria pero no soy muy buena bailando... en cambio mi hermana es muy buena y estoy segura que le encantaria- haciendo que Anna la mirara como diciendo: " ¿pero que demonios te pasa?".

D.W: exelente- llevandose a Anna a la pista de baile mientras Elsa le susurraba "lo siento".

¿?: wow eso frue cruel- dijo una voz detras del trono que Elsa no tardo en reconocer.

Elsa: ¿jack pero qué demonios haces aqui?- acercandose lo más posible al trono para hablar mejor.

Jack: es que estaba muy aburrido arriba y pense en ver como iva todo por aquí, por cierto el chocolate es delicioso- comiendose uno de los varios bombones que tenia en una bandeja.

Elsa: ¿Cómo hiciste para tomar toda esa comida sin que se dieran cuenta?- demasiado confundida.

Jack: tranquila princsa frozen o ahora es reina frozen, como sea, despues de que Anna se puesiera a bailar con ese viejo raro aproveche que la mayoria estaba distraido por su extraño baile de gallina¿por qué? ¿quiéres uno?- moviendo un poco la bandeja.

Elsa: mmm, por que no- tomando dos, fue en ese momento en el que comenzo a pensar, Anna ese habia ido hace un rato a pasear creia, y los otros invitados estaban concetrados en otras cosas asi que decidio hacer algo que debio hacer hace mucho.

Elsa: eh, Jack, necesito hablar contigo-

Jack: seguro ¿de qué quieres hablar?- comiendose el ultimo bombon.

Elsa: aquí no, en mi cuarto, tu sube yo hire en un momento-

Jack: y ¿Cómo se que no es un intento para hacer que me quede arriba?- dejando la bandeja en el suelo y aprovechando que solo habia adultos en el salon para flotar frente a Elsa, la cual se sonrojo por la cercania del rostro del peliblanco.

Elsa: confia en mi ¿si?- haciendo carita de niña buena haciendo que Jack se rindiera.

Jack: de acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho porque si no, bajare- saliendo por una de las ventanas mientras que Elsa comenzo a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero alguien se habia puesto en su camino.

Anna: hola Elsa- saludo felizmente a su hermana.

Elsa: oh, hola Anna, mmm lo siento tengo que atender un asunto importante pero volvere enseguida- tratando de volver a caminar.

Anna: espera quiero presentarte a alguien- tomando del brazo a un castaño- el es el principe Hans de las islas del sur-

Hans: su majestad- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Elsa: hola-

Anna: queriamos pedirte un favor- con una sonrisa cada vez más grande haciendo que Elsa se comenzara a asustar.

Hans: queriamos pedirle si podia bendecir nuestra boda- (nta: si lo se, me saltee una parte de la pelicula pero bueno, queria más momentos para Jack y Elsa) a la reina casi se le para el corazon.

Elsa: eh, no, por supuesto que no- volviendo a caminar.

Anna: ¿qué? ¿por qué?- siguiendo a su hermana.

Elsa: Anna, no llevas más de un dia de conocerlo y dices que quieres casarte con el, estas cosas llevan tiempo es algo que tendrias que saber- explico acercandose a uno de los guardias- la festa se acabo, las puertas se cierran otra vez, estare en mi cuarto que nadie me moleste- Anna al escuchar esto no sabia como reaccionar, iva a tener que repetir esos años otra vez.

Anna: Elsa detente- intentando tomarla de la mano pero solo puedo quitarle el guante izquierdo, rapidamente Elsa se cubrio su mano con su guante.

Elsa: Anna dame mi guante- empezando a asustarse.

Anna: ¡no! ¿Elsa por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué alejas a todos,? ¿por qué me alejas de ti?- cmenzando a elevar la voz llamando la atencion de todos.

Elsa: Anna basta- ya casi llegando a la puerta.

Anna: ¡al menos dime por que te escondes!-

Elsa: !dije basta¡- dandose la vuelta sin darse cuenta de que con su brazo expuesto habia lanzado uno de sus rayos de hielo que creo una mini barrera de picos de hielo, asustando y sorprendiendo a todos.

Anna: Elsa- susurro.

D.W:hechiceria, sabia que habia algo raro en este lugar-

No paso mucho antes de que Elsa abriera la puerta y saliera corriendo hacia la salida.

Hans: Anna ¿tu sabias algo de esto?-

Anna: ...no-

Elsa corrio todo lo que le daban los polmunos hasta que llego al patio de enfrente donde estaban todas las personas del pueblo que la felicitaban.

Elsa: lo siento, permiso, necesito que me dejen-

Persona 1: su majestad ¿se encuentra bien?-

Persona 2: ¿necesita algo?-

Elsa: no, alejense de mi- retrocediendo hasta que llego a una de las fuentes que desgraciadamente toco con la mano que no tenia guante generado que esta se cocngelara totalmente y queparte del hielo se extendiera hasta la entrada.

Al igual que en el salon de la fiesta, todos estaban asustados y de a poco se alejaban de ella

D.W: hay esta- grito desde la entrada seguido de sus dos guarda espaldas que al igual que el se resbalaron con el hielo de la entrada. Elsa aprovecho para correr hacia otra de las salidas que conocia.

Finalmente llego hasta la salida, pero solo la llevo hasta el mar y peor aun no habia bote y escuchaba la voz de su hermana acercandose, asi que con cuidado camino hasta el agua y lentamente con su pie, lo congelo un poco lo suficiente como para poder sostenerse y comenzar a correr hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba el bosque.

"_mientras tanto con jack_"

caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto, esperando a que Elsa se decidiera por subir, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintio que la temperatura del lugar bajo de golpe drasticamente, esto le parecio extraño ya que solo pasaba en dos ocaciones, cuando el hacia nevar o cuando Elsa...

Jack: oh dios Elsa- rapidamente tomo su baston y nuevamente fue hacia el salon donde vio el pequeño muro de hielo que habia creado, fue hasta la entrada para ver la fuente congelada y el pequeño camino de hielo que habia.

Decidio elevarse para ver si podia encontrarla y no tardo mucho cuando vio un punto que se movia por el mar y que detras suyo dejaba un camino de hielo.

Jack: ¡Elsa!- grito volando rapidamente hacia ella.

Y eso es todo por ahora, se que los deje con la duda pero bueno, ya saben como es, recuerden comentar porque dicen que cada vez que no comentan un perrito se muere*sonrisa malvada*, bueno, un abrazo psicologico y un saludo muy especial a laidyx, me alegra que te este gustando el fic.

Por cierto le di tu mensaje a Elsa y yo que tu tendria cuidado cuando lea el siguiente capitulo, no se lo tomo muy bien.

Otro abrazo psicologico y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de frozen heart, chau chau.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola de nuevo mis amigos, ¿cómo les va?, espero que disfruten del fic porque yo lo estoy haciendo XD, sin más espera, el 6° capitulo de frozen heart._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

_"__**efecto especial"**_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

******_Capítulo 6_**

Jack: ¡Elsa!- grito con todas sus fuerza viendo a la rubia entrar en el bosque.

Rápidamente logro alcanzarla y colocarse en frente de ella.

Jack: Elsa detente- agarrándola de los hombros y viendo que le faltaba uno de sus guantes.

Elsa: perdí el control… Jack… Anna me quito mi guante y-y me descontrole, ahora todos lo saben y… Jack tengo miedo- con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

Jack: tranquila todo estará bien- quitándole las lagrimas con su pulgar mientras pensaba en que hacer- bien, ve a la montaña del norte, no te detengas, iré por unas cosas, nos veremos en la sima ¿de acuerdo?- viendo como Elsa solo asentía levemente- nos vemos en un rato- dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando a flotar- ten cuidado- yéndose del lugar mientras Elsa volvía a correr hacia donde le indico su amigo.

"_Mientras tanto con Anna_"

Hans: Anna ¿A dónde vas?- siguiendo a la joven pelirroja que llevaba puesta una capa sobre su vestido ya que desde que Elsa se había ido había comenzado una nevada enorme.

Anna: voy a ir por mi hermana, si puedo hablar con ella puedo hacer que haga que deje de nevar- subiéndose a un caballo.

Hans: iré contigo-

Anna: no, el reino necesita un líder, y como princesa te pongo a cargo hasta que regrese-

Hans: está bien, ten cuidado- viendo como se iba galopando.

D.W: ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se fuera? ¿Y qué tal si las dos están confabuladas?- apareciendo con sus dos guardaespaldas.

Hans: Anna jamás haría eso-

D.W: y ¿Qué me dices de su hermana? Ella me ataco-

Hans: usted resbalo-

D.W: con el hielo que ella creo-

Hans: será mejor que vuelva al castillo duque y en cuanto a Anna, no se preocupe, tenemos que tener fe en ella-

"_de vuelta con Elsa_"

Vemos a nuestra rubia favorita que ya casi llegaba hasta donde le había dicho Jack que fuera cuando de golpe se detuvo.

"**_acercamiento lento y dramático_**"

Elsa: **la nieve pinta la montaña hoy no hay huellas que seguir.**

**En la soledad, un reino.**

**Y la reina vive en mí.**

**El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior.**

** Una tempestad que de mi salió.**

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver.**

**Buena chica tu siempre debes ser.**

**No has de abrir tu corazón.**

**Pues ya se abrió-** quitándose el otro guante dejando que el viento se lo lleve y volviendo a caminar.

**Libre soy, libre soy-** haciendo un pequeño rayito con cada mano

**No puedo ocultarlo más-** creando un muñeco de nieve.

**Libre soy, libre soy-** lanzando dos rayos más grandes.

**Libertad sin vuelta atrás.**

**Qué más da.**

**No me importa ya.**

**Gran tormenta habrá.**

**El frio es parte también de mí- **quitándose la capa, que al igual que su guante, se fue volando.

**Mirando a la distancia.**

**Pequeño todo es- **dándose vuelta y viendo el paisaje frente a ella.

**Y los miedos que me ataban.**

**Muy lejos los deje- **dándose vuelta de nuevo y comenzando a correr hacia el acantilado que separaba la montaña en la que estaba de la otra.

**Voy a probar que puedo hacer.**

**Sin limitar mi proceder- **creando el principio de una escalera de hielo, con apoya brazo y todo.

**Ni mal ni bien ni obedecer.**

**Jamás- **pisando el primer escalón para luego comenzar a correr mientras creaba el resto de la escalera a su paso**.**

**Libre soy, libre soy.**

**El viento me abrazara.**

**Libre soy, libre soy.**

**No me verán llorar- **llegando hasta la otra montaña.

**Firme así- **pisando con fuerza el suelo haciendo que se creara un gigantesco copo de nieve de hielo.

**Me quedo aquí.**

**Gran tormenta habrá- **con un movimiento de sus brazos varios soportes de hielo empezaron a salir del suelo mientras que al mismo tiempo alrededor se formaban paredes.

**Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá.**

**Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá- **terminado de formar el techo.

**Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizare- **creando una telaraña de hielo en el centro del techo (nta: esas que colgaban para tener luz que también les dicen candeleros)

**No volveré jamás- **tomando la corona que tenia puesta.

**No queda nada atrás- **arrojando su corona por ahí.

**Libre soy, libre soy- **reacomodándose el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y tirando de su trenza para que quedara al frente por su hombro izquierdo.

**Surgiré como el despertar- **creándose un nuevo vestido, era casi igual al anterior, pero este era celeste hasta el pecho, tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda y el resto hasta las muñecas eran de un celeste transparente.

**Libre soy, libre soy.**

**Se fue la chica ideal- **comenzando a caminar, meneando un poco las caderas, hacia el balcón que había hecho mientras se formaba una capa completamente transparente.

**Firme así.**

**A la luz del sol.**

**Gran tormenta habrá- **observando el amanecer.

**El frio es parte también de mí- **dándose vuelta y cerrando la puerta de hielo de golpe, que tenía un copo de nieve como símbolo.

"_con Jack_"

Vemos al peliblanco, ahora con su capa de siempre, volando a la velocidad que le permitía el viento hacia el norte cargando unas bolsas mientras pensaba.

Jack: "maldición, no debí dejarla ir sola, aun con sus poderes debí haberla llevado al menos hasta la cima de la… "- dejo de pensar al ver la enorme estructura de hielo que se había formado-"algo me dice que está bien"- volando hacia la puerta.

Con algo de miedo, toco la puerta mientras esta se habría sola, rápidamente entro observando el interior del castillo de hielo, frente a el había un gran salón y dos escaleras de cada lado, donde en el punto que se reunían, estaba Elsa con su vestido nuevo que dejo boquiabierto al ojiazul.

Elsa: Jack, me alegra que llegaras- bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible y corriendo a abrazar al peliblanco que todavía se había quedado helado (nta: oh, la ironía)- y bien ¿qué te parece mi castillo?-

Jack: eh… es genial, asombroso y mucho mas. La verdad estoy sorprendido, yo sabía que tenias control sobre tus poderes- haciendo sonrojar a la rubia por su cumplido.

Elsa: y que me dices del vestido, ¿te gusta?- dando una vuelta para que viera cada parte del vestido. Esta había que las mejillas de Jack se pusieran rojo tomate maduro, en su opinión se veía endemoniadamente sexy y hermosa a la vez.

Jack: eh… t-te vez… he-hermosa Elsa- tartamudeo todavía con el sonrojo.

Elsa: gracias Jack ¿Qué traes ahí?- señalando la bolsa.

Jack: la bolsa, ah claro la bolsa- reaccionando después de contemplar a la mujer frente a él- bueno pensé que si no ibas a volver íbamos a necesitar unas cosas- sacando su ukulele, otras bolsas más pequeñas que contenían comida para Elsa y una caja de tamaño promedio que decía: recuerdos, esta se la entrego a Elsa apenas la saco.

Elsa: oh Jack gracias, no sé qué haría si los perdiera a todos- abriendo la caja para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos los objetos que Jack le había traído de distintas partes del mundo.

Jack: también te traje algo de comida, debería durar unas 2 semanas, luego saldré por mas-

Elsa: muchas gracias Jack, de verdad eres un amigo- abrazando al peliblanco, solo que esta vez, el había correspondido el gesto- ven te mostrare la habitación- comenzando a caminar con una de las bolsas junto con Jack que llevaba el resto.

Cuanto llegaron a la plataforma, Jack vio que había aun mas escaleras pero estas estaban pegadas a la pared haciendo que parezca una espiral.

Jack: tengo una duda, ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido?- comenzando a subir las largas escaleras.

Elsa: yo lo hice, usando mis poderes-

Jack: ¿creaste un vestido solamente con tus poderes?- aun mas sorprendido que antes- impresionante-

Elsa: gracias- llegando a la habitación de Elsa, no había tanto como en la del castillo de Arendelle, había una cama al fondo de la habitación, la puerta hacia el balcón y la telaraña colgante en el techo.

Jack: ¿también te hiciste una cama? ¿Con sabanas, colchón, almohada y todo lo demás?- viendo como Elsa solo asentía como si fuera de los más normal del mundo- sigue así y me quedare sin trabajo- bromeo sacándole una péquela risa a la rubia, le encantaba el poder verla sonreír y ahora que todos sabían lo que podía hacer, se aseguraría de que no estuviera triste nuevamente.

Elsa: no creo, eres muy bueno en lo que haces- dejando las cosas a un lado- gracias Jack, por todo lo que has hecho todo este tiempo-

Jack: no tienes nada que agradecer, para algo están los amigos ¿no?-

Amigos. Ella no querían que fueran amigos, ella querían que fueran mucho más que eso. En la fiesta se había decido a revelarle sus sentimientos, claro que con lo sucedido no tuvo tiempo, pero ya había tomado una decisión y si no lo hacía ahora tal vez no lo haría nunca más y se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Jack: ¿oye per yo donde voy a dormir?- buscando con la vista otra cama o algún sillón.

Elsa: ah claro, me olvide de hacerte un lugar, ahora puedo hacerlo pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor- con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Jack: claro ¿Qué necesitas?-

Elsa: primero cierra los ojos- en respuesta recibió una mirada de "mi no entender" de Jack- es una sorpresa-

Jack: de acuerdo cierro los ojos-

Elsa: bien, ahora no te muevas- acercándose un poco.

Jack: está bien- esta situación se le hacía conocida, era casi lo mismo que había pasado hace 3 años y que él quería volver a repetir. Pero que le iba a decir "hola Elsa, solo quería decirte estuve despierto cuando me besaste, aparte de que también me besaste dormida y quería saber si podía volver a hacerlo porque te amo desde hace unos pocos años", se sintió realmente estúpido con esos pensamientos, pero dejo de pensar cuando sintió que algo hacia presión contra sus labios.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Elsa, con los ojos cerrados, besándolo nuevamente. Ahora sí que no podía sorprenderse más. Ahora la chica que había conocido hace 8 años lo estaba besando pero esta vez los dos estaban consientes de lo que estaba pasando. De repente sintió como Elsa se comenzaba a alejar, pero sin dudar, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y besándola.

Ahora era el turno de Elsa de sorprenderse, pensó que Jack no le correspondería, era su mayor pensamiento, pero ahora la estaba besando devuelta y abrazándola por la cintura. No tardo en corresponder el eso y pasar sus brazos por su cuello.

Estuvieron así cerca de 2 minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno y como era de esperarse ninguno de los 2 dijo nada.

Jack: fue una linda sorpresa- sin apartar sus ojos de los de los suyos.

Elsa: si… Jack lo que yo quería decirte en la fiesta es que yo te a- no pudo terminar a ya que Jack la había vuelto ha vuelto a besar pero antes de que pudiera corresponder el gesto se separo y se acerco a su oído.

Jack: yo también te amo- le susurro haciendo que el corazón de Elsa acelerara a mil por hora, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el rostro del peliblanco y lo beso con mucha pasión y cariño.

Ya habían perdido el tiempo de cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose pero realmente no les importaba, habían estado soñando con esto por demasiado tiempo y ahora aprovecharían el tiempo perdido.

Elsa: Jack espera hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte- separándose con mucha dificultad de Jack y dándose cuenta de que ella estaba sobre el, en la cama - veras, hace tres años, cuando te pedí que durmieras a mi lado, tú te habías dormido y bueno, yo…-

Jack: me besaste- haciendo que Elsa se pusiera un poco pálida- yo estaba despierto, todo el tiempo, pero te digo algo no fue la primera vez que me besaste- confundiendo a la rubia- veras, al parecer a la mañana siguiente del funeral de tus padres tú te dormiste sobre en mi y mientras intentaba separarme para que no despertaras pensando que me aproveche, tú estabas medio sonámbula y me besaste- esto había hecho que se pusiera roja de vergüenza- claro que después volviste a dormir y yo me fue a mi cama, pero si te digo la verdad ambos besos me gustaron mucho y fue la forma en la que me pude dar cuenta de que te amo y que hare lo que sea para que podamos estar juntos- viendo como a Elsa se le escapa una pequeña lagrima de emoción.

Elsa: no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras- dándole un pequeño beso lleno de ternura.

Jack: oye Elsa-

Elsa: si

Jack: ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?- le susurro al oído haciendo que esta vez a Elsa le diera un escalofrió.

Elsa: me encantaría- sintiendo como Jack la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba afuera por el balcón.

"_ya en la noche_"

Se habían pasado todo el día juntos, jugando en la nieve como en los viejos tiempos, luego habían almorzado algo de la comida que Jack había traído, Jack había cantado otra vez "Somewhere over the rainbow" a petición de Elsa, Jack ya estaba un poco cansado de que siempre le pidiera tocar la misma canción una y otra vez pero a Elsa le encantaba escucharlo así que como negarse, además de que estaba algo asustado ya que durante su concurso de muñecos de nieve Jack le había lanzado una bola de nieve, claro que se hiso el distraído pero el viento había hecho mover una de las pequeñas montañas de nieve haciendo que un poco se metiera por la espalda de Elsa y obviamente pensó que había sido Jack de nuevo. En repuesta ella había credo un centenar de bolas gigantes de nieve y le las lanzo hasta que quedo enterrado.

Pero volviendo a la parte emocional de la historia, luego de descansar y cenar, Jack ahora llevaba a una cansada Elsa en sus brazos estilo nupcial mientras entraba por la puerta del balcón.

Elsa: hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- bajando de los brazos del peliblanco.

Jack: también lo fue para mí- dándole un pequeño beso- eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?-

Elsa: pues conmigo tontito- haciendo desaparecer su capa y transformando su vestido en un pijama algo ajustado.

Jack: ¿Qué? Pero ¿estás segura? Digo… no crees que es algo apresurado, a mi encantaría, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas y-hablando un poco rápido de los nervios haciendo que Elsa se ría un poco.

Elsa: vamos Jack, ya hemos dormido juntos recuerdas verdad y fue antes de ser pareja, me parece que sería más normal ahora que eres mío- entrando en la cama viendo el sonrojo de Jack.

Jack: está bien si tu lo dices- quitándose la capa y la camisa dejando su cuerpo al esplendor de Elsa, no estaba demasiado trabajado pero tampoco se veía mal, estaba en el punto medio perfecto según pensaba Elsa son un sonrojo demasiado notable.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no noto cuando Jack había dejado su bastón a un lado de la cama y se metía dentro.

Rápidamente Elsa se acerco a Jack colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras que Jack pasaba su brazo por su cintura.

Jack: buenas noches Elsa- dándole un pequeño beso de despedida.

Elsa: buenas noches Jack- correspondiendo el beso para luego ponerse a dormir sin que ninguno de los dos viera como un pequeño hilo de arena dorada entraba en la habitación hasta llegar a ellos y tomaba la forma de ellos mismo pero estaban jugando a una guerra de nieve.

**_Y bueno eso es todo por ahora mis amigos, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Un saludo especial a (insertar nombre) y un abrazo psicológico para todos, pero antes, Elsa me parece que tienes que decirle algo a laidyx._**

**_Elsa: perdón por querer congelarte- con cara de no querer decirlo._**

**_Yo: yyyy-_**

**_Elsa: no lo volveré a intentar-_**

**_Yo: yyyyyyyyyy-_**

**_Elsa: estaba medio celosa y lo siento-_**

**_Yo: excelente, bueno nos vemos en el…-_**

**_Elsa: pero si veo que te acercas a Jack siquiera un cm te congelare y te- comenzando a decir cosas que no quiero repetir y se ponía cada vez mas furiosa._**

**_Yo: wow eso no lo que practicamos, Jack intenta controlarla-_**

**_Jack: estás loco, no me le acercare en ese estado- yendo a otra habitación._**

**_Yo: maldito cobarde, manden a seguridad- apretando un botón rojo mientras esquivo los rayos de Elsa._**

**_¿?: waaaaasssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito un hombre con un traje rojo y negro y dos katanas en su espalda._**

**_Yo: Deadpool ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-_**

**_Deadpool: bueno se me ocurrió que podía aparecer en el fic pero me di cuenta de que no es Marvel y que ni siquiera es mi época así que pedí trabajo como guardia de seguridad-_**

**_Yo: (suspiro) de acuerdo, pero sácala de aquí antes de que me congele el lugar-_**

**_Deadpool: enseguida- abriendo la puerta del cuarto-oye Elsa, una chica está tratando de seducir a Jack-_**

**_Elsa: ¡¿Qué?!- saliendo del cuarto dejando un camino de hielo detrás suyo y empezando a escuchar gritos de dolor y ver como varios rayos de hielo y disparos salían volando._**

**_Yo: ¿Qué demonios hiciste? solo empeoraste las cosas, bueno supongo que tengo que intervenir, un fuerte abrazo psicológico por si no la cuento y espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo de frozen heart- tomando la tapa de un basurero, un cuchillo de carnicero para luego colocar el filo en mi boca y un revolver con mi otra mano- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- corriendo hacia el desastre que causan estos psicópatas._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola otra vez a todos, al fin pude lograr detener a estos locos con la…-_**

**_Deadpool: menciona que yo ayude- _**

**_Yo: a eso iba y ¿Cómo estás?- viendo a Deadpool que tenía muchas estalagmitas de hielo enterradas en el muchas partes del cuerpo._**

**_Deadpool: estos no es nada comparado con lo que Hulk me hiso una vez, veras yo estaba…-_**

**_Yo: bueno mientras yo escucho las estupideces de este loco ustedes disfruten del 7 ° capitulo de frozen heart._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

_"__**efecto especial"**_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

******_Capítulo 7_**

Mientras que Jack y Elsa dormían abrazados tranquilamente, las cosas para la hermana menor de Anna no iban exactamente bien.

Vemos a la pequeña princesa en su caballo tratando de subir la montaña cosa que no era fácil con toda la nieve y más ahora que era de noche.

Anna: ¡Elsa! ¿Elsa donde estas? Esto no es tu culpa, aun que tampoco hubiera pasado si me lo hubieras dicho antes- mirando hacia todas direcciones sin notar que una de las ramas de un árbol se rompió y caía enfrente del caballo ocasionando que se asustara tirando a Anna y comenzando a correr.

Anna: espera vuelve, maldito caballo- comenzando a caminar nuevamente hasta que se cayó por uno de los borde hasta un pequeño rio- sabía que debí cambiarme- estaba a punto de decir muchas más cosas hasta que vio una pequeña frente a ella que decía "tienda de ropa y sauna"- uh sauna- levantándose y comenzando a caminar con dificultad ya que su vestido se había congelado completamente- frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, frio- se quejo hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la tienda.

¿?: yohoo- dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador, tenía aspecto de ser montañés y de tamaño pequeño- descuento en trajes de baño, toallas y bronceador que yo mismo invente- mostrando un frasco.

Anna: en realidad necesita equipo para la nieve-

Vendedor: bueno, eso es todo lo que tenemos en nuestro departamento de invierno- señalando la esquina de la tienda donde solo había un paquete con ropa, garfios, sogas y raquetas para los pies.

Anna: eso es todo, ¿no tiene nada mas?-

Vendedor: es todo lo que tengo, además nadie más que tu esta tan loco como para salir con esta tormenta- o eso pensaba hasta que vio que alguien más entraba a la tienda, este se notaba que era un hombre pero estaba completamente cubierto de nieve- bueno tu y este tipo, yohoo descuento en bronceador-

El hombre de nieve se acerco hasta el mostrador hasta quedar frente a Anna.

¿?: Zanahorias-

Anna: ¿Qué?-

¿?: Zanahorias- señalando las verduras detrás de Anna.

Anna: ah, claro disculpa- haciéndose a un lado mientras el hombre de nieve tomaba las zanahorias y un equipo para escalar.

Vendedor: 42 piezas-

¿?:¿ 42? Eso es demasiado-

Vendedor: lo lamento pero con los problemas de ahora es el precio más barato-

¿?: ¿Tú crees que tienes problemas? Yo vivo vendiendo hielo-

Anna: uh, eso si que es un mal negocio en este momento, digo ahora cualquiera puede conseguir hielo con solo…- no siguió cuando vio la cara de molestia que tenía el otro cliente- lo siento-

¿?: Vamos amigo, puedo darte 10 ahora y el resto cuando vuelva, tengo que ir a la montaña del norte y…-

Anna: ¿vas a la montaña del norte? Que coincidencia yo tengo que ir allí, ¿crees que puedas llevarme?- interrumpió.

¿?: Escucha puedes callarte un rato, estoy tratando de hacer un trato con este ladrón-

Pero para su mala suerte el vendedor se levanto mostrando que media más de 2 metros y que no le faltaban músculos.

Vendedor: ¿Cómo me llamaste?- antes de arrojar al hombre de nieve fuera de la tienda.

¿?: Lo siento amigo no pude conseguir las zanahorias- le dijo al reno que estaba frente a él- pero si conseguí un lugar donde pasar la noche- señalando un granero con la puerta abierta.

"_de vuelta con Anna_"

Vendedor: y bien ¿Qué te llevaras?-

Anna: me llevo el equipo de nieve y lo que ese chico quería-

Vendedor: excelente- juntando las cosas.

"_con el hombre de nieve_"

Ahora lo vemos junto a su reno descansando pero sin ninguna cantidad de nieve.

Anna: oye- entrando al granero y arrojándole el equipo para escalar montañas.

¿?: ¿Por qué lo compraste?-

Anna: necesito ir a la montaña del norte y tú vas a llevarme-

¿?: Olvidaste las zanahorias- en respuesta Anna le arrojo una bolsa, con las mencionadas verduras, a la cara- de acuerdo, saldremos al amanecer- colocándose el gorro en la cara.

Anna: saldremos ahora- saliendo del granero.

¿?:(Suspiro) de acuerdo, soy kristoff por cierto y el es Sven- señalando al reno mientras lo ataba a un trineo y se subía.

Anna: soy Anna- subiéndose al trineo mientras apoyaba los pies en la parte delantera del trineo.

Kristoff: wow, ¿Qué haces? Quita los pies de ahí, lo vas a ensuciar ¿acaso creciste en una granja?-

Anna: no, crecí en un castillo-

Kristoff: en un castillo, un momento,¿ tu eres la princesa Anna?-

Anna: si soy yo-

Kristoff: y ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en la montaña del norte?-

Anna: creo que se cómo detener es invierno, quien lo causo esta hay así que tal vez pueda hablar con ella-

Kristoff: ¿hablas de la bruja de hielo?-

Anna: ella no es una bruja es mi hermana-

Kristoff: ¿tu hermana la reina congelo todo? ¿Por qué?-

Anna: no lo sé, lo único que hice fue presentarle a un chico con el que me quiero casar-

Kristoff: ¿y cuanto llevan, un año?-

Anna: no, nos conocimos hoy-

Kristoff: ¿hoy? ¿Quieres casarte con el chico que conociste hoy? Ahora entiendo porque tú hermana esta tan molesta-

Anna: ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Es verdadero amor, es lo único que hace falta-

Kristoff: ¿en serio? Entonces ¿Cuál es su color favorito?-

Anna: seguramente es el azul-

Kristoff: ¿comida favorita?-

Anna: creo que era el estofado-

Kristoff: ¿su apellido?-

Anna: de las islas del sur-

Kristoff: "**_face palm_**" ¿quieres casarte con alguien de quien no sabes nada? Eres una verdadera genia- escuchando un gruñido- oye no me gruñas-

Anna: no te estoy gruñendo- empezando a buscar el origen de los gruñidos viendo a una manada de lobos que los perseguían- lobos- grito.

Kristoff: lo que me faltaba- dándole la correa de mando a Anna- tu conduce intentare alejarlos- haciendo una pequeña antorcha para intentar hacer que se vallan los animales salvajes.

Anna: ¡rama!- grito tratando de advertir a su acompañante pero no puedo reaccionar a tiempo haciendo que el golpe lo arrojara fuera del trineo pero pudo sostenerse de una de las cuerdas.

Kristoff: un poco de ayuda- esquivando las mordidas de los lobos.

Como pudo agarro uno de los sacos de dormir y con la lámpara lo prendió fuego para luego arrojárselo a las bestias del bosque pero en el proceso casi le da al rubio.

Kristoff: ¿a quién le querías dar a ellos o a mi?- logrando subirse al trineo.

Anna: pero funciono- viendo como kristoff volvía a tomar las correas.

Kristoff: por poco además lo dice la que quiere… ¡precipicio!-

Anna: la que quiere precipicio ¿Qué se supone que significa?- de forma brusca la sujeto de la cabeza para que viera al frente del camino- precipicio, no estamos yendo lo suficientemente rápido ¿Qué haremos?-

Kristoff: tengo una idea, súbete a Sven- no paso ni un minuto cuando Anna ya estaba montada sobre el reno- de acuerdo, ahora esto es lo difícil- tomando una de las bolsas de atrás y apoyándose en el punto de unión entre el reno y el trineo- ok Sven cuando te diga salta… y… ahora- separándolo del trineo y usándolo como impulso para llegar al otro lado mientras que el trineo caía al abismo- ooooooh, acabo de terminar de pagarlo- viéndolo desde el otro lado.

Anna: tal vez se pueda arreglar- pero al ínstate exploto junto con varias de las cosas que había hay- o tal vez no-

Kristoff: "esto no puede empeorar"-

Anna: bueno, sigamos- comenzando a caminar.

Kristoff: ¿seguimos? Ni lo creas, ahora estas por tu cuenta-

Anna: ¿qué? Pero como se supone que voy a llegar-

Kristoff: no es mi problema-

Anna: bien, lo hare yo sola- comenzando a caminar mientras que Sven solo se dedicaba a mirar a Kristoff.

Kristoff: no la ayudare-

Kristoff/Sven: pero necesita nuestra ayuda-

Kristoff: pero destruyo mi trineo nuevo-

Kristoff/Sven: pero nos necesita-

Kristoff: de acuerdo, oye Anna cambie de opinión, te ayudare- viendo que seguía en el mismo lugar pero rodeada de pisadas- estuviste caminando en círculos verdad-

Anna: si- apenada- y sobre el trineo no te preocupes cuando arreglemos esto te comprare uno mejor-

Kristoff: ¿con porta vasos?-

Anna: si, una pregunta ¿Cuánto tardaremos?-

Kristoff: quieres que te diga la verdad, entre la tormenta que va a crecer y sin el trineo, entr semanas-

Anna: ¡¿2 o 3 semanas?!-

Kristoff: mira se que tienes apuro para volver con tu prometido al que no conoces, pero aunque Sven nos lleve tardaremos lo mismo, así que andando- comenzando a caminar seguido de su fiel reno y de su nueva acompañante.

"_Mientras tanto con nuestra pareja favorita_"

**_(Deadpool: de hecho mi pareja favorita es…-)_**

**_(Yo: ¡Deadpool fuera de mi fic!)_**

Ya al día siguiente, Elsa fue la primera en despertar observando a su compañero durmiendo a su lado, al instante una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y rápidamente se acurruco nuevamente contra el pecho de Jack.

Jack: veo que estas feliz- con los ojos aun cerrados.

Elsa: ¿Por qué no estarlo? Es la mejor mañana de mi vida-

Jack: **"bostezo"** pues lamento arruinártelo pero tengo que ir a hacer nevar a un lugar- tratando de levantarse.

Elsa: oooh ¿no puedes quedarte un rato más?- dejando que se levante.

Jack: no, la última vez que me saltee un día de nieve comenzó el rumor del calentamiento global- deprimiendo un poco a Elsa- pero volveré antes del almuerzo y ¿Qué te parece si te traigo uno de esos pastelillos rusos que tanto te gustan?-

Elsa: de acuerdo- dándole un gran beso- te espero aquí-

"_la hora del almuerzo_"

Elsa: ¿Dónde estará?- jugando con una bola de nieve ya con su vestido puesto.

Jack: ¿me extrañaste?- entrando por el balcón siendo recibido con un abrazo que casi lo tira al suelo- tomare eso como un sí- robándole un beso.

Elsa: ¿trajiste los pastelillos?- algo avergonzada.

Jack: eso y más- mostrando una pequeña caja con pastelillos- también traje estos guisos de carne, según Norte son deliciosos, pero si igual no nos gustan además de una canción nueva- dejando la comida en el suelo y tomando su instrumento.

Elsa: ¿en serio? Y ¿es buena?- tomando un poco del guiso-

Jack: en mi opinión lo es pero ya veremos-

Jack: **Yo he peleado con cocodrilos  
Me he balanceado sobre un hilo cargando más de 500 kilos  
Le he dado la vuelta al mundo en menos de un segundo  
He cruzado 100 laberintos y nunca me confundo**

Respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas  
Soy a prueba de fuego, agarro balas con la boca  
Mi creatividad vuela como los aviones  
Puedo construir un cerebro sin leer las instrucciones

Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios  
Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario  
Tengo vista de aguila, olfato de perro  
Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro

Soy inmune a la muerte  
No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte  
Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque  
Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que García Marqués

Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti  
Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí  
Soy todo lo que soy  
Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero (x2)

Puedo brincar la cuerda con solo una pierna  
Veo en la oscuridad sin usar una linterna  
Cocino lo que quieras, yo soy todo un chef  
Tengo s**o 24 - 7 todo el mes- claro que al momento de decir esto recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Puedo soplar las nubes grises para que tengas un buen día  
También se como comunicarme por telepatía  
Por ti, cruzo las fronteras sin visa  
Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la "Mona Lisa"

Por ti, respiro antes de morirme  
Por ti voy a la Iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme  
Sigo siendo el Rey, aunque no tenga reino  
Mi sudor huele a perfume y nunca me despeino

Se pelear todas las artes marciales  
También se como comunicarme con los animales  
Mientras más pasa el tiempo me veo más joven  
Y esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Beethoven

Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti  
Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí  
Soy todo lo que soy  
Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero (x2)

Elsa: wow, fue increíble, algo vulgar por la parte del s**o, pero aun así-

Jack: gracias, bueno hora de… ¿Dónde está mi comida?- comenzando a buscar con la vista viendo que Elsa lo tenía- vamos, Elsa devuélvemelo-

Elsa: abre la boca- tomando una cuchara y dándole un poco del guiso en la boca.

Jack: creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto-

**_Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que o hayan disfrutado, y les tengo una noticia._**

**_Creo que estoy listo para poder escribir mi primer lemon pero la decisión es de ustedes, comenten si es que quieren lemon en este fic, y otra cosa, quitare la amenaza de que un perrito se muere cada vez que no comentan, ahora nacerá un fan de Justin bieber._**

**_Deadpool: yo si quiero que haya lemon-_**

**_Yo: ¡1 voto para el lemon! Bueno, un abrazo psicológico, un saludo a Lissy1308_** **_y_** **_nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de frozen heart._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola mis amigos, como están, después de ver los comentarios eh decidido que si habrá lemon, recuerden que es el primero que hago así que por favor no sean crueles si no les gusta o no es lo que esperaban, bueno eh aquí el 8° capitulo de frozen heart._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

_"__**efecto especial"**_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

******_Capítulo 8_**

Una semana ya había pasado y nuevamente era de noche en la montaña del norte, más exactamente, en el castillo de hielo de la reina de hielo y podemos ver a la pareja invernal favorita de ¡todos!

Pero mientras que Elsa dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su amado, Jack tenía el seño fruncido y se sacudía un poco demostrando que tenía una pesadilla.

"_pesadilla de Jack_"

Vemos al peliblanco flotando solo en la oscuridad buscando alguna señal de vida o de cualquier cosa.

Hasta que de repente escucho una risa algo conocida y el grito de una mujer.

¿?: ¡Jack! ¡Jack!-

Jack: Elsa ¿Dónde estás?- siguiendo la vos de esta.

¿?: jajajajajajajaja- escucho risa que sabía de quien era.

Elsa: ¡Jack ayúdame!-

¿?: Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver Frost- dijo la voz apareciendo frente a Jack.

Jack: pitch ¿Qué hiciste con Elsa?- apuntándole con su bastón.

Pitch: oh hay esta, solo debes ir por ella- señalando a la rubia que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Rápidamente se acerco a Elsa para ver como estaba, pero en cuanto la toco el paisaje entero cambio a un lugar en el que ya había estado, era el día en que los padres de Elsa se habían ido en barco y una tormenta había surgido, al mismo instante su cuerpo se acerco al barco viendo que no eran los padres de Elsa quienes estaban en el barco esta vez, si no Elsa que estaba semi inconsciente con las piernas aplastadas por el mástil.

Elsa: ¡Jack! ¿Dónde estás? Ayúdame- Jack intento ir por ella pero su cuerpo no respondía y así estuvo hasta que vio como el barco se india lentamente en el mar.

Jack: ¡noooooooooooooo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el ambiente cambio de nuevo-¿Dónde estoy?- viendo que se encontraba en el cuarto de Elsa, exactamente en el día de su coronación-"¿todo fue un sueño? ¿También que Elsa y yo…? Bueno, al menos ella está bien"- viendo que Elsa se preparaba para salir de la habitación- ¿estás nerviosa por la coronación?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna- hola ¿hay alguien en casa?- pasando su mano frente a los ojos de Elsa quien ni siquiera se inmuto y solo salía de la habitación- Elsa ¿se puede saber porque no me respondes?- colocándose frente a ella pero al instante lo atravesó como si no estuviera hay- no… no por favor… otra vez no por favor- dijo para sí mismo mientras intentaba agarrarla de los hombros o interponerse en su camino pero siempre era el mismo resultado- Elsa por favor reacciona, soy yo Jack, por favor no me hagas esto… por favor… no me dejes solo- arrodillado en el suelo viendo como la rubia se iba pero luego vio que como pitch aparecía con una flecha formada por su arena negra.

Pitch: dulces sueños princesita- soltando la flecha.

Jack: ¡nooooooooooo!-

"_en el mundo real_"

Jack: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- despertándose de golpe lleno de sudor, con la respiración agitada, lagrimas en los ojos y en el proceso despertando a su acompañante.

Elsa: Jack ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- mentalmente se abofeteo, obviamente no estaba bien.

Jack: si, si solo… solo fue un mal sueño- sentándose en el borde de la cama sintiendo como Elsa lo abrazaba por la espalda- necesito un poco de aire- levantándose y saliendo al balcón observando a la luna- "¿Cuál es tu problemas? ¿Es que lo disfrutas? ¿El verme sufrir en mis mejores momentos?"- sin apartar a vista del enorme cuerpo celeste.

Elsa: ¿necesitas hablar?- saliendo al balcón y deteniéndose junto a Jack.

Jack: prefiero no hacerlo… no te preocupes, entrare en un minuto-

Elsa: Jack, todos estos años tu siempre as esta hay para mi, ahora quiero devolverte el favor y te lo digo por experiencia, no encierres tus emociones-

Jack: (suspiro) en mi sueño… estaba encerrado en la oscuridad, de repente escuche que gritabas mi nombre y empecé a buscarte pero cuando te encontré estabas inconsciente y también estaba- hiso pausa un momento recordando que le había dicho que no existía Pitch Black- un sujeto de negro que decía conocerme y cuando me acerque a ti estaba de repente estaba en el lugar donde se hundió- esto no sorprendió a Elsa ya que hace años que Jack le había explicado que había intentado salvar a sus padres sin excito alguno, claro que al principio Jack pensó que se molestaría de alguna forma pero, fue todo lo contrario, se sintió un poco aliviada al saber que al menos alguien había intentado salvar a sus padres pero aun así Jack sentía algo de culpa- pero no estaban tus padres, eras tú bajo el mástil, yo intente acercarme para ayudarte pero mi cuerpo no se movía y tuve que ver cómo te hundías con el barco- haciendo pausa un momento demostrando que lo siguiente no era lo más fácil de contar- después desperté en tu cuarto en el día de la coronación pero… cuando intente hablar contigo tu no me escuchabas y intente sujetarte… pero me atravesaste como si no estuviera hay, no importaba lo que hiciera tu me atravesabas hasta que apareció es figura de negro otra vez, te disparo una flecha y luego desperté- sintiendo como se le escapaban unas lagrimas de sus ojos y como los brazos de Elsa lo rodeaban- ese es mi mayor miedo, el que tu dejes de creer en mí y que no pueda hacer nada para protegerte-

Elsa: no tienes que preocuparte, porque yo jamás dejare de creer en ti- pasando sus brazos por su cuello para luego comenzar a besarlo con mucho cariño.

Jack: no tienes idea de lo bien que me hace escuchar eso- correspondiendo el beso haciendo que se vuelva cada vez mas apasionada cuando su legua se introducía en la boca de la rubia quien no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder.

**advertencia inicio de lemon**

Elsa: será mejor que entremos- separándose con mucha dificultad de Jack que en respuesta la volvió a besar con la misma pasión anterior pero esta vez la aprisiono contra la puerta de hielo mientras pasaba sus manos de la cintura para acariciar sus piernas y la obligaba a dar un pequeño salto haciendo que cruzara sus piernas por la cintura de Jack- definitivamente, tenemos que entrar- abriendo la puerta con sus poderes con la intención de no separase de Jack, con la excepción de cuando necesitaba respirar.

Gentilmente Jack coloco a Elsa sobre la cama para que su peso no la lastimara y empezaba a besarle el cuello.

Elsa: mmmm Jack- gimió haciendo que Jack reaccione ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Jack: Elsa ¿estás segura de esto?- haciendo que a Elsa le diera ternura su preocupación.

Elsa: jamás estuve tan segura de algo- sintiendo como Jack le volvía a besar el cuello.

Luego siguieron con el concurso de lenguas apasionadas hasta que el peliblanco deslizo su mano izquierda de la cintura hasta su pecho y lo comenzaba a masajear, mientras que Elsa acariciaba el torso desnudo del oji azul, de pronto sintió como la otra mano de Jack empezaba a masajear el otro pecho, estas caricias hicieron que ella diera varios suspiros de placer hasta que hiso desaparecer la partes superior de su pijama y le fuera más cómodo a ambos.

Jack comenzó a descender del cuello lentamente hasta llegar al pecho de Elsa y comenzar a lamerlo.

Elsa: mmmm… Jack… no pares- suplico pasando sus manos por su espalda.

Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que su mano libre se deslizo hasta el inicio de la parte inferior del vestido y se lo sacaba dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo.

Jack: eres hermosa-

Elsa se sonrojo ante las palabras de el peliblanco, y sintió como el empezaba a bajar besando su abdomen y sintió la lengua de Jack dentro de su ombligo esto le causo cosquillas, pero en vez de reírse, esto la éxito mas, Jack dejo de jugar en el ombligo de Elsa y siguió bajando con su boca hasta llegar a los muslos de la chica acariciándolas y besándolas mientras que esta se excitaba mas hasta que lo interrumpió.

Elsa: es hora de que te devuelva el favor- haciendo que se diera vuelta, quedando Elsa sobre la cintura de Jack, besándolo y empezando a besar su torso, bajo a sus abdominales algo marcados a la vez que los acariciaba y le comenzaba a quitar los pantalones exponiendo el excitado miembro del peliblanco.

Después de un rato de volver a besarse, Elsa, lentamente volvió a recorrer su abdomen hasta llegar al miembro de Jack y lo comenzaba a lamer lentamente hasta que se lo metió completamente en la boca.

Jack había comenzado a liberar gemidos roncos.

Jack: Elsa… eres muy buena… ya… casi… me vengo-

Elsa: suéltalo todo- antes de que sintiera como Jack eyaculaba dentro de su boca, al principio se atraganto un poco pero logro tragarse todo el jugo de Jack- delicioso-

Jack: mi turno- haciéndola apoyarse de espaldas mientras le besaba los muslos una vez más y luego comenzó a lamerle su ya mojada entre pierna sacándole varios gemidos de placer.

Elsa: Jack… no te detengas… ah… sigue- acariciándose sus propios pechos con una mano mientras que con la otra la colocaba sobre la cabeza de Jack para que no se separara por ningún motivo.

Jack: ¿te gusta?-

Elsa: cierra la boca y continua… ah estoy a punto… ah ¡Jack!- viniéndose en la cara del peliblanco quien con gusto se trago hasta la última gota.

Después de varios minutos Jack volvió a besarla apasionadamente como si fuera a volver a hacerlo.

Lentamente acerco su pene hasta la entrada de Elsa.

Jack: última oportunidad ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres hacer esto?-

Elsa: si… hazlo, quiero ser completamente tuya- pasando sus manos por su espalda

De forma cuidadosa comenzó a penetrarla hasta sintió que se topo con algo que le impedía seguir, antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa la beso y al mismo tiempo la penetro completamente. Sintió como algo lo rasguñaba fuertemente la espalda, escucho como Elsa daba un pequeño grito de dolor y sintió como un hilo de sangre salía de su entre pierna así que rápidamente comenzó a mover lentamente su pelvis. Los movimientos aumentaban cada vez más su velocidad y Elsa gemía de placer con cada estocada.

Elsa: ah… Jack… no pares… más… más rápido- pidió como pudo.

Jack: como ordenes- aumentando cada vez más la velocidad.

Elsa: ah… Jack… yo ya casi… me vengo-

Jack: yo también- intentando sacar su miembro de adentro del cuerpo de Elsa pero ella se lo impidió cruzando sus piernas por la cintura.

Elsa: adentro…por favor…-

Jack: es-está bien… ah, ¡Elsa!-

Elsa: ¡Jack!- llegando al orgasmo junto a Jack quien se desplomo a su lado mientras una sabana se formaba sobre ambos.

**fin de lemon**

Elsa: Jack tengo que preguntarte ¿tú te quedarías si yo quedara embarazada?- con cierto temor en su voz.

Jack: bueno la verdad, no había pensado en formar una familia- asustando un poco a Elsa- pero sería grandioso, desde que salí de ese lago congelado eh buscado a una familia a la que pertenezca pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de poder formar una con la mujer que amo, no desperdiciare esa oportunidad- sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Elsa.

Elsa: yo también te amo Jack- acomodándose en su pecho.

"_a la mañana siguiente con Anna, Kristoff y Sven_"

Anna: ¿cuánto falta?-

Kristoff: Anna ya te lo dije, además apenas paso una semana, ahora falta 3-

Anna: oh dios- mirando hacia abajo en la montaña.

Kristoff: tampoco es tanto, si seguimos con este ritmo tal vez lleguemos antes-

Anna: tu no, eso-

Kristoff: que es tan… no puede ser- mirando en la misma dirección que Anna observando al reino de Arendelle que estaba completamente congelado y lleno de nieve.

Anna: tenemos que apresurarnos, la montaña esta para hacia allá ¿no?- señalando hacia el frente.

Kristoff: de hecho es hacia allá- elevando una la mano de Anna demostrando la enorme distancia entre ellos y la montaña.

Anna: oh bueno, sigamos, mientras más rápido más pronto podre volver para poder casarme con Hans -

Kristoff: te refieres al sujeto al que no conoces nada-

Anna: ¿Por qué siempre dices eso? ¿Eres acaso un experto en el amor?-

Kristoff: bueno, no yo pero tengo amigos que si son expertos-

Anna: ¿amigos que son expertos en el amor? Ya quisiera ver como son-

**_Y bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado el lemon, recuerden que fue el primero, pero no sé si escribiré otro. Sin querer ofender a nadie, me siento como un gordo pervertido forever alone escribiendo algo así._**

**_Bueno nos vemos en el "boom boom" ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_**

**_Deadpool: oiga jefe debe ver esto- mirando por la ventana-_**

**_Me acerque y afuera vi un ejército de mujeres y algunos hombre con carteles que decían "si Jack y Rapunzel" o imágenes fan art de Jack y Rapunzel, me pareció bastante normal hasta que vi la armas y los cañones y el cráter en la pared de mi edificio, yo estaba en el piso más alto._**

**_Yo: Deadpool mi megáfono- recibiendo el objeto del caza recompensas bocón- les habla Predalienway, quiero saber ¿qué chingados quieren?-_**

**_Fan: ¡exigimos que cambies este fic de jelsa a uno de Jack y Rapunzel!-_**

**_Yo: ¿exigir? ¿Quiénes son para exigir? yo control este lugar, ustedes solo son la chusma que no quieren a Elsa, sin querer ofender a los lectores que quieren a Jack y Rapunzel._**

**_Deadpool: te recuerdo que hay elecciones en noviembre-_**

**_Yo: ¿otra vez? Qué país es este- escuchando otro cañonazo- no negociare con terroristas, bueno, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a Elizabeth-Abadeer , espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo de frozen heart, tengo una guerra de parejas que ganar._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola de nuevo mis amigos, como les va, yo aquí, manteniendo a raya a estos chusmas de Jack y Rapunzel que no aceptan otra pareja para Jack pero no los entretendré con esto, disfruten del 9° de frozen heart._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

_"__**efecto especial"**_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

******_Capítulo 9_**

Mientras que Anna, kristoff y Sven seguían su camino hacia la montaña del norte, en el castillo que se encuentra allí, esta la pareja invernal favorita durmiendo plácidamente, abrazándose el uno al otro, cubiertos por una fina sabana pero lamentablemente el sueño se les estaba acabando a ambos haciendo que despierten al mismo tiempo.

Jack: buenos días-

Elsa: buenos días-

Jack: ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Elsa: me siento… excelente y ¿tú?-

Jack: de maravilla, bueno, iré a buscar la comida para el desayuno- poniéndose los pantalones y levantándose de la cama.

Elsa: oh por dios santo- colocándose las manos en su boca.

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preocupado.

Elsa: tu… espalda- viendo a Jack dirigiéndose a una de las paredes de hielo que servían como espejo.

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi…? Wow- observando su espalda.

Tenía 4 rasguños bien marcados de forma exactamente igual de cado lado de la espalda.

Jack: "¿Cómo demonios me hice esto y tan simétrico?"-

Elsa: creo que fui yo-

Jack: ¿Qué tu qué?-

Elsa: debí habértelo hecho cuan tu… oh dios mío- tapándose la cara con las manos.

Jack:"cuan yo…"- dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Elsa: oh dios, Jack… lo-lo siento mucho- con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir.

Jack: Elsa cálmate estoy bien, son solo unos rasguños- arrodillándose frente a ella.

Elsa: pero te lastime, y ¿si lo hago de nuevo? Y ¿si la próxima vez son con mis poderes? Es por esto que me aleje de las personas, no quiero lastimarlas, no quiero que vean al monstruo que soy-

Jack: ¡Elsa basta!- sorprendiéndola ya que él nunca le había gritado- escúchame con mucha atención, no eres una mala persona ni un monstruo, eres una buna persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas, ¿sabes la definición de monstruo?- Elsa solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente- un monstruo es una criatura gigante y grotesca, con garras y colmillos y que disfruta el matar por el simple hecho de que le parece divertido. Ahora veamos-

Jack: eres alta y la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida y eh tenido una larga vida- sacándole una pequeña sonrisa- así que descartamos gigante y grotesco, ¿tienes colmillos? Veamos- besándola con mucho cariño para luego darle un beso francés.

**_(Deadpool: if you know what i mean-)_**

**_(Yo: Deadpool no arruines el momento-)_**

Jack: mmmm no, sin colmillos y con respecto a las garras, tienes uñas alga afiladas, mi espalda es testigo, pero no podrías matar a nadie con ellas- haciendo que ahora ría un poco- y jamás, jamás, matarías a nadie porque eres la mejor persona que conozco. Así que en conclusión no eres un monstruo y nunca lo serás- acariciándole la mejilla.

Elsa: gracias Jack, siempre sabes que decir-

Jack: es que soy un encanto-

Elsa: y también eres presumido-

Jack: eso se puede discutir-comenzando a reír junto con la rubia- te amo Elsa-

Elsa: y yo a ti Jack- tomando su rostro y colocando sus labios contra los suyos.

Jack: a por cierto te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos-

Elsa: ok- cerrando los ojos y al momento empezó a sentir como una pequeña brisa se generaba frente a ella y de repente se detenía.

Jack: ábrelos-

En cuanto los abrió sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, entre los dedos de Jack había una rosa de tamaño natural pero hecha completamente de hielo con completo detalle incluso con pequeñas espinas y escarcha sobre los pétalos.

Elsa: oh Jack es… es hermosa ¿pero como…?-

Jack: estuve practicando, ahora puedo hacer objetos pequeños de hielo, no cosas como tu pero… aun así, pensé que te gustaría-

Elsa: gracias-

"_mientras con Anna, Sven y Kristoff_"

Vemos al trió caminando por caminando cerca de una cascada de hielo, observando cómo varios árboles tenían hojas congeladas junto con la barba de diablo (nta: esa cosa verde que se pega en los arboles) con gotas congeladas, dando un paisaje hermosos.

Kristoff: wow esto… esto es increíble- viendo a Sven jugar con los colgantes de hielo.

Anna: si, ¿Quién diría que el invierno podría ser tan hermoso?- haciendo lo mismo que Sven.

¿?: Yo siempre lo pensé- dijo una voz.

Anna: ¿tu dijiste eso?-

Kristoff: no-

¿?: Pero ¿Por qué es tan blanco? Porque no agregarle algo de rojo, verde o turquesa o amarillo, no esperen nieve y amarillo, no que asco-

Anna y Kristoff giraron la cabeza para ver que en el espacio entre ellos y ver un muñeco de nieve.

¿?: ¿Ustedes que creen?- dijo el muñeco de nieve.

Anna/Kristoff: aaaaaah- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo que Anna le daba una patada a la cabeza del muñeco y aterrizaba en las manos de Kristoff.

¿?: Hola-

Kristoff: me espantas- arrojándoselo a Anna.

Anna: no lo quiero- devolviéndoselo.

Kristoff: pues yo tampoco-

Anna: ten lo tu-

Kristoff: no tu-

Estuvieron así unos segundo hasta que Anna lo arrojo al cuerpo móvil del muñeco solo que la cabeza ahora estaba al revés.

¿?: Ciento que todo me da vueltas, oigan ¿Por qué cuelgan de la tierra como murciélagos?-

Anna: espera déjame ayudarte- colocando la cabeza de forma normal-perfecto bueno casi, falta algo- tomando una de las zanahorias de Sven.

¿?: siempre supe que mi vida estaba vacía, como si le faltara algo- antes de que Anna le colocara con fuerza la zanahoria haciendo que le atravesara la cabeza quedando solo la punta en la parte del frente- mi cabeza se siente rara, tengo una nariz, que linda igualo que un lindo bebe unicornio- pero al mismo momento Anna le empujo la zanahoria quedando aun mas grande- es más grande… mucho mejor, gracias, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, intentémoslo de nuevo. Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos- extendiendo sus brazos de madera.

Anna: ¿Olaf?- sintiendo como la cabeza le dolía hasta que una imagen le venía a la mente- Olaf-

Olaf: ¿y tú eres?-

Anna: oh soy Anna-

Olaf: hola Anna, dime ¿Quién es la criatura con cara larga?-

Anna: el es Sven-

Olaf: aja ¿y el reno quién es?-

Anna: …Sven- tratando de no reírse.

Olaf: genial eso lo hará más fácil-

Anna: disculpa pero ¿Elsa te creo?- viendo como kristoff tomaba uno de los brazos de Olaf y lo doblaba como si fuera de goma.

Olaf: si ¿Por qué?

Anna: ¿y sabes donde esta?- sintiéndose emocionada.

Olaf: si ¿Por qué?-

Anna: ¿crees que puedas llevarnos?-

Olaf: dame eso- arrebatándole su brazo a Kristoff- si ¿Por qué?-

Kristoff: te diré porque, porque solo Elsa podrá devolvernos el verano-

Olaf: hay el verano siempre quise estar en el verano, el sol, el calor y cosas calientes- imaginándose a si mismo en una playa-

Kristoff: no tiene mucha experiencia con el calor ¿verdad?-

Olaf: mmm nop, pero haveces me gusta cerrar mis ojo, eh imaginar cómo sería si arribara el verano-

Olaf: (suspiro) **ah zumbar, dientes de león podre soplar**

**Y hacer lo que hace la nieve en el verano.**

**Mi sed refrescar, mi nieve en la arena reposar**

**Y broncearme en calma en el verano.**

**Veré la brisa esquimal, que a la nieve alejara**

**Sabré lo que pasa al hielo cuando al sol esta.**

**Ya quisiera oír, lo que todos dirán de mí **

**Porque nadie habrá tan fresco en el verano.**

**(Escena de tap tarareando, no sé cómo escribirla y no aparece la letra)**

**Intenso sol, el frio y calor**

**Pónganlos juntos así es mejor.**

**(Otra vez la escena de tap)**

**En el invierno hay que estar abrigado**

**Mas en el verano seré solo un**- observando un charco que había frente a el solo para saltar en el momento- **muñeco de nieve feliz.**

**Si algo pasa, me concentro en mi ilusión**

**Largos días bajo el bello sol y soltar vapor.**

**Y tocar ese azul y podrás hacerlo tú**

**Cuando haga por fin lo que el hielo hace en el verano-**

Kristoff: le voy a decir-

Anna: que no se te ocurra- dándole un codazo en el abdomen haciendo que caiga al suelo casi sin aire.

Olaf: **veeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaanooooooooooooooo-**

Olaf: vamos síganme Elsa esta por acá, hay que recuperar el verano- comenzando a correr seguido de Sven y Anna.

Anna: ya voy- dejando solo a kristoff que intentaba levantarse.

Kristoff: pero alguien tiene que decirle- levantándose lentamente con los brazos rodeando su estomago adolorido.

"_de vuelta con Jack y Elsa_"

Elsa: esto es muy divertido- patinando junto a Jack en la pista de hielo que habían hecho congelando un pequeño lago que había en una parte más baja de la montaña.

Jack: te dije que era una buena idea-

Elsa: oye genio fue mi idea- dándole un pequeño empujón.

Jack: si pero yo dije que era buena- esquivando las bolas de nieve de Elsa hasta que sintió como el hielo debajo de sus pies se comenzaba a agrietar deteniéndose junto con Elsa, que se detuvo en una zona demasiado delgada haciendo que se agriete demasiado - esto no se ve bien –intento ir por su bastón que estaba apoyado en uno de los arboles que estaba cerca, pero en cuanto se movió las grietas se hacían más grande.

Elsa: Jack, estoy asustada-

Jack: tranquila todo estará bien-

Con pasos lentos y delicados el peliblanco comenzó a caminar hacia Elsa pero sin previo aviso el hielo se había roto totalmente haciendo que Elsa se cayera dentro del agua congelada.

Jack: ¡Elsa!- metiéndose de golpe dentro del agua helada comenzando a nadar hacia Elsa que intentaba hacer lo mismo sin éxito-"no, no pude salvar a sus padres, no comete el mismo error"- logrando tomarla de la mano y empezando a subir a la superficie- "solo un poco más"- logrando sacar a Elsa por el agujero y luego saliendo el- "por fin"- tomando grandes bocanadas de aire junto a Elsa que estaba acostada en el hielo.

Elsa: creo que de ahora en adelante deberíamos patinar dentro del castillo ¿no te parece?- viendo a Jack que tenia la mirada perdida- Jack ¿estás bien?-

Jack: si es solo que, siento que esto ya lo viví-

Elsa: eso se llama "deja vu", es francés creo-

Jack: no pero esto… la misma situación, es como si ya hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, como si hubiera ya me hubiera pasado- sintiendo una pequeña jaqueca- pero no debe ser nada, será mejor que volvamos al castillo para que te seques- tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a volar.

**_Y eso es todo por ahora damas y caballeros, recuerden, un comentario menos es un beliver mas en la tierra._**

**_Deadpool: hey jefe, tengo una buena y una mala noticia- _**

**_Yo: dame las malas, después me alegro con las buenas-_**

**_Deadpool: la mala es que los jackunzels(Jack y rapunzel) tomaron el primer y segundo piso-_**

**_Yo: y ¿Cuál es la buena?- colocándome el casco que me dio Elizabeth-Abadeer_** **_en un comentario._**

**_Deadpool: que tengo una caja llena de tacos- dijo antes de golpearlo con una sartén._**

**_Yo: bueno no me queda más opción que usar "eso"-_**

**_Jack: ¿estás loco? Nos mataras a todos-_**

**_Yo: no si yo uso los protectores, lo hago en la azotea y ustedes se esconden en el cuarto de emergencia en caso de que se use "eso"-_**

**_Deadpool: ¿estás seguro de que quieres usar "eso"?-_**

**_Yo: jamás estuve tan seguro- robándole uno de los tacos a Deadpool- me despido de aquí, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a _**___**y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo de frozen heart cuando usemos "eso" en el omake del final del fic.**_

**_A por cierto ladyx estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que comentaste._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos, disparen los cañones, Deadpool arráncales la cabeza, Jack congélalos y Olaf… estate quietecito y no toques nada, bueno mientras preparo "eso" disfruten del 10° de frozen heart.**_

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

"_**efecto especial"**_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 10**_

Luego del suceso en el lago Jack llevo a Elsa a su cuarto para que descansara mientras que el vagaba por el castillo creando algunas piesas de decoracion y vagando por hay hasta que se quedo mirando a la luna por una de las ventanas, el ya habia hecho nevar en muchos lugares antes para poder tener la primera semana entera con Elsa, y pronto ya tndria que salir de nuevo, no le importaba si de sierta forma esto afectaba los planes que tuviera la luna para el ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo sin respuestas despues de tanto tiempo, pero derepente se puso a pensar en algo que se habia olvidado. Elsa era humana, podia tener los mismo poderes que el pero aun asi ella seguiria envejeciendo mientras que el seguiria igual.

¿Cómo haria para evitar que Elsa siguiera creciendo?

¿alguno de los guardianes sabria la respuesta?

¿lo ayudarian si asi fuera?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho la voz de Elsa llamandolo desde su cuarto.

"_4 dias despues, ya completando las dos semanas__ en Arendelle_"

Se puede ver al principe Hans (_**deadpool: cofcof la tiene chiquita cofcof**_) repartiendo mantas por el pueblo junto a dos guardias del castillo.

Hans: entren al castillo, hay comida, mantas y las puertas estan siempre abiertas, ten reparte estas- dandole las mantas a uno de los guadias

D.W: ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? ¿Cómo puede repartir los bienes comerciales que Arendelle ofrece?- apareciendo junto con sus dos guardaespaldas.

Hans: Anna me puso a cargo y protegere a Arendelle de cualquier cosa, incluso de la traición-

D.W: ¿que esta insinuando?- pero se quedaron callados cuando vieron al caballo de Anna corriendo hacia ellos de forma agitada.

Hans: el caballo de Anna, pero eso significa que... ire a buscarla- subiendose al caballo- necesito voluntarios- viendo como varios levantaban la mano.

D.W: yo ofresco a dos de mis hombres- empezando a hablar en voz baja- esten preparados para cualquier cosa, y si se encuentran con la reina, quiero que le pongan fin a este crudo invierno- ordeno mientras sus guardaespalda asentian de forma demasiada seria(_**deadpool: oh, ¿Pór que tan serio?-) **_

_**(yo: deadpool no le robes las frases al guason o destruires el resto de los tacos que te queden-)**_

_**(deadpool: nooooo por favor sere bueno-)**_

"_mientras con la princesa apresurada, el muñeco de nieve, la criatura de cara larga y sven_"

los vemos caminando por un camino lleno de pequeños moticulos de piedra que gracias a la tormenta habian sido cubiertos de nieve y les habian salido varias estalagmitas de hielo apuntando hacia ellos.

Kristoff: entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

Anna: bueno, yo pensaba en en hablar con ella para que desaparesca la nieve- de lo más tranquila.

Kristoff: ¿es todo?, ¿mi empleo depende de que tu charles con tu hermana?- pero mientras caminaba se detuvo de golpe ya que una de las estaglamitas casi le atraviesa la cara- ¿no estas asustada?-

Anna: ¿asustada de qué? Elsa es mi hermana ella jámas me haria daño-

Kristoff: ¿estas segura?-

Olaf: no se porque hablas asi de Elsa, ella me creo y estoy seguro de que es una persona buena, gentil y calida- mientras caminaba con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás no se dio cuenta de que se dirigia a una estalagmita que lo atraveso mientras que la parte baja de su cuerpo seguia caminando- miren, ya me flecharon-

despues de varias horas el cuarteto logro avanzar hasta llegar a una montaña pero su camino se detubo hay cuando en su camino se einterpuso un muro gigante.

Kristoff: se ve resbaloso y tu no escalas montañas, escucha en cuanto llegue te lanzare la soga y... ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- mirando a Anna "escalando" el muro.

Anna: ¿tu que crees? Voy por mi hermana-

Kristoff: quieres bajar de hay, te vas a lastimar-

Anna: lo estoy haciendo bien-

Kristoff: no pongas tu pie hay- viendo como en pedaso de piedra se caia casi llevandose a anna- tampoco hay- pasando exactamente lo mismo-

Anna: en ves de criticarme por que no me ayudas, dime ¿cuanto voy?- pensando que ya iva por la mitad cuando en realidad solo habia escalado apenas un poco más de la altura de Kristoff.

Olaf: oigan no se si esto sirve pero encontre una escalera que va al otro lado de la montaña- desde un hueco que habia encontrado.

Anna: ¿en serio? Genial, atrapame- saltando de repente pero el rubio logro atraparla justo a tiempo- lo ves igual que un ejercicio de confiansa- bajando de los brazos de Kristoff y yendo hacia donde estaba Olaf para poder ver la enorme estrucutura de hielo.

Anna: wow-

Kristoff: un castillo... completamente hecho de hielo... creo que voy a llorar-

Anna: haslo no te jusgare- comenzando a caminar hacia el castilloseguida de Olaf, Kristoff y Sven.

Kristoff: miren la forma en que esta hecho el puente- admirando los barandales antes de darse vuelta y ver que Sven no podia mantenerse en pie en el puente- lo siento amigo, sera mejor que esperes aqui- le ordeno a su reno que solo se sento en el suelo estilo perro mientras alcanzaba a los otros 2.

Vio que Anna ya estaba frente a la puerta pero que no se movia para nada.

Olaf: vamos toca... solo tienes que tocar... ¿por qué no toca?- mirando a Kristoff ahora- ¿no le enseñaron a tocar?- antes de que Anna por fin moviera su brazo y la puerta se habrira sola.

Anna: la puerta se abrio... eso es nuevo- comenzando a entrar pero de golpe se dio vuelta- eh sera mejor que esperes aqui-

Kristoff: oh por favor, es un castillo completamente hecho de hielo, el hielo es mi vida-

Anna: lo se pero la ultima vez que le presente a un muchacho congelo el reino-

Olaf: bueno nos vemos despues Sven-

Anna: tu tambien quedate Olaf-

Olaf: ¿Por qué?-

Anna: porque necesito un minuto con mi herman de acuerdo- entrando al casillo mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Olaf: de acuerdo... 1, 2, 3- comenzando a contar.

Olaf/Kristoff: 4, 5, 6-

"_adentro del castillo_"

En la habitacion de los reyes del hielo, podemos verlos a ambos besandose sobre la cama, Elsa sobre Jack, hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba y entraba.

Jack: ¿quien puede ser tan estupido como para venir a esta parte de la montaña y entrar a un castillo de hielo que tiene una puerta que se habre sola?- de mal humor.

Elsa: tu lo hiciste- conteniendo la risa.

Jack: ... es diferente, me pregunto quien sera-

Elsa: ire a ver- levatandose de la cama y acomodandose la ropa y comenzando a bajar las escaleras seguida de Jack pero en cuento lograron divisar la sala vieron que era Anna observando todo el castillo asi que rapidamente Elsa empujo a Jack para que se quedara del otro lado de la puerta que daba al salon- quedate aqui- como si de un perro se tratara- Anna- llamandole la atención a su hermana.

Anna: wow Elsa te- te ves bien, te queda el cambio y este castillo es genial- comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Elsa: gracias, no tenia idea de lo que era capaz hasta hace poco-

Anna: pues es increible y ahora podemos regresar-

Elsa: ¿regresar?- recordando lo sucedido en su niñes pero antes de que pudiera hablar Jack aparecio a su lado.

Jack: eso es genial ¿no lo crees?- sin darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

Elsa: ¡Jack!-

Jack: oh vamos seguramente no puede verme-

Anna: Elsa ¿quién es el y por que puede flotar?-

Jack: oh tal vez si pueda, jeje uups- al darse cuenta de su estupides.

Elsa: Anna el es... el es Jack frost-

Anna: ¿espera qué?- sorprendida al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a alguien decir, 58, 59 y 60 y de repente Olaf entraba por la puerta seguido de Kristoff.

Olaf: hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos-

Elsa: ¿Olaf?- confundida.

Jack: ¿eso es un muñeco de nieve parlante?-

Olaf: si tu me creaste- señalandoa Elsa.

Elsa: ¿y ahora tienes vida?-

Jack: es impresionante- acercandose al muñeco.

Olaf: hola jack-

Jack: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y como es que me ves?-

Olaf: soy una creación de Elsa- tratando de explicar algo.

Kristoff: ¿tu eres Jack frost?- con una sonrisa en su cara sorprendida.

Jack: ¿cómo es que derepente todo el mundo puede verme?- frsutrado volviendo con Elsa.

Kristoff: bueno, yo tabajo con hielo y eso depende de que tu cumplas con el tuyo-

Anna: ¿Elsa qué hace el aqui?- dijo con algo de celos de hermana notables para los hombre, exepto para Olaf claro.

Elsa: bueno, veras el... el es mi... es...- nerviosa de como explicarselo a su hermana menor.

Jack: soy su novio- dijo sin más ni menos.

Anna: ¡¿QUÉ?!- Olaf juro que podia ver como le salia vapor de las orejas- ¿me dices que no puedo casarme con algo con quien acabo de conocer mientras que tu puedes salir con alguien que acabas de conocer?- obviamente molesta.

Elsa: un momento Anna, a Jack lo conosco desde que tenia 10 años es diferente a lo que tu quieres hacer-

Anna: ¿como es posible tu nunca salias de tu cuarto?-

Elsa: eh bueno... veras... el se... quedo... en mi cuarto desde que nos conocimos- sonrojada.

Anna: un momento ¿el era con quien te escuchaba hablar y el que tocaba la musica?-

Elsa: aja- sorprendida de que la haya escuchado durante estos años.

Anna: wow yo pense que te habias vuelto loca, jaja perdon-

Jack: bueno. Olvidando esta vergonzoza presentación ¿que hacen aqui?- recordando como los interrumpieron.

Anna: vinomos por-

Elsa: lo siento Anna pero no voy a volver- caminando hacia las escaleras.

Anna: Elsa espera- comenzando a seguir a su hermana.

Kristoff: ¿no deveriamos seguirlas?- mirando a Jack de brazos cruzados.

Jack: no mejor dejemoslas solas, para que hablen- propuso para luego entrar en un silencio medio incomodo- ¿saben jugar a las cartas?-

"_mientras con las hermanas_"

Elsa: dejame sola Anna- entrando a su cuarto.

Anna: no lo hare Elsa-

Elsa: no ves que intento protegerte-

Anna: no necesito que me protegas, necesito que vuelvas, que estes conmigo y que arregles lo que paso en Arendelle-

Elsa: ¿Qué es lo que paso?-

Anna: bueno... de alguna forma... mandaste el invierno eterno a Arendelle-

Elsa: ¡¿qué?!-

Anna: pero estoy segura de que puedes arreglarlo-

Elsa: pero es que no se como- alterandose haciendo que sus poderes comienzen a crear una pequeña ventisca en su cuarto.

"_de vuelta con los chicos_"

los vemos sentados en el suelo en una especie de circulo jugando a las cartas.

Jack: ¿tienes un 3?- mirando a Olaf.

Olaf: poker de ases- con una sonrisa mientras Jack y Kristoff fruncian un poco el ceño y Jack dejaba las cartas a un lado y hacia que Olaf mostrara sus cartas.

Jack: mira Olaf el hecho es que tienes muchos 3- tratando de enseñarle a jugar pero de repnte sintio que habia un cambio en la temperatura en un lugar especifico y escuchaba rudios que venian del cuarto que compartia con Elsa- algo no anda bien- tomando su baston y subiendo las escaleras flotando seguido de Kristoff y Olaf.

Kristoff: ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Jack: senti lo mismo durante la coronación de Elsa- deteniendose frente a la puerta- escuchen sera mejor que ustedes se queden aqui- entrando al cuerto y viendo la gran mini tormente que se habia generado al mismo tiempo que vio a Anna tratando de hablar y acercarse a Elsa que se alejaba cada vez más.

Jack: ¡Elsa!- tratando de llamarle la atención mientras se acercaba aun más que Anna gracias a la experienceia en ventiscas- tranquilizate, todo estara bien- logrando quedar muy cerca de la rubia.

Anna: Elsa, no tienes que preocuparte, lograras desacer el hielo y todo volvera a ser como antes-

Elsa: ¡basta!- dandole la espalda a Anna sin notar aun que Jack estaba hay.

Anna: veras que todo estara bien-

Elsa: ¡dije basta!- dandoes vuelta de golpe y con su brazo lanzando un rayo de hielo por donde habia movido su brazo generando que impactara en el pecho de Anna, haciendo que se arrodille y en Jack que al estar tan cerca recibio más golpe que la pelirroja y saliera volando hacia la pared quedando semi-inconsiente.

Elsa: ¡Jack!- dandose cuenta de lo que habia hecho y arrodillanose junto a Jack- Jack, Jack por favor responde, despierta Jack, por favor no me hagas esto- con lagrimas amenzando con salir. Mientras ella estaba asi Anna se levantaba lentamente con la yuda de Kristoff y Olaf que habian entrado luego de la explosion de Elsa.

Kristoff: ¿estas bien?-

Anna: si, estoy bien- mirando la Elsa que intetaba hacer reaccionar a Jack.

Elsa: bayanse... ahora- abrazando el cuerpo inmovil del peliblanco.

Anna: no Elsa, no lo hare-

Elsa: si lo haras- con decicion lanzando uno de sus rayos de hielo al suelo que de hay, comenzo a salir una criatura enorme que pareciar estar hecha de nieve con exepcion los brazos, dedos y sus piernas que eran de hielo, su torso era enorme al igual que su cabeza.

Kristoff: oh demonios-

_**corten, impriman y exibanlo, eso es todo por ahora en este capitulo de frozne heart y ahora a usar "eso"- dije desde la terraza del edificio- atención todos, tienen una ultima oportunida de rendise-**_

_**fan jackunzel: no lo haremos-**_

_**yo: pues no me dejan otra opción más que usar "eso"- sacando de mi bolsillo un mp3 y conectandolo a unos parlantes gigantes.**_

_**fan jackunzel: ¿esa es tu arma secrete?-**_

_**yo: si, por que este mp3 es de mi hermana y esta repleto de la primera cancion de justin bieber y si no se retiran la pondre-**_

_**todos los fans jackunzel: no lo harias, no estas tan loco- asustados y algunos con los pantalones meados.**_

_**Yo: creen que no lo haria, pues lo hare- colocandome orejeras y oprimiendo el boton de play.**_

**Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine) **

_**todos los fans jackunzel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- tapandose las orejas mientras que algunos les explotaba la cabeza.**_

_**Lider de los jackunzels: esta bien, esta bien, nos retiramos solo quitas eso- apagando el aparato del infierno mientras veia como se retiraban en segundos.**_

_**Yo: lo logramos- volviendo al cuarto donde estaban todos.**_

_**Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- haciendo un abrazo grupal.**_

_**Yo: y ahora una fiesta- haciendo aparecer globos, comida, bebidas y verdadera musica. Mientras nadie miraba sacaba un telefono- ok ganamos puedes entrar-**_

_**Sin que se dieran cuenta una figura de negro entro por la ventana, s**_**e esconde y mientras Deadpool no la ve le roba la caja de Tacos, se lleva la caja de Tacos a solo dios sabe donde, evita la seguridad y se va donde Jack y Elsa. Aparece de sorpresa en medio de ellos dos mirando a Elsa**

**¿?****: Hola Elsa!-Voltea a Jack-Hola Jack!****  
****Jack y Elsa: Aahhhhhh!- Respiran agitadamente mientas se siente que la temperatura baja un poco.**

**¿?****: Como están?-****  
****Jack: Quien eres y que quieres?- apuntandole****con su callado**

**¿?****: Me llamo Elizabeth y predalien me invito a aprecer en los omakes**

**Elsa: Elizabeth, eres Jackunzel?-**

**Elizabeth: Si y no**

**Jack: A que te refieres?- Todavia con su callado.**

**Elizabeth: Pues me gusta el Jackunzel y Jelsa-**

**Jack: Bien, porque estas aquí?-Baja su callado.**

**Elizabeth: Estoy aquí porque me auto propongo como su guardia personal-**

**Elsa: Oh ... esta bien**

**Elizabeth: Genial- sacando una katana y una guitarra con forma de hacha- Es sólo en caso de emergencia- mostrandose ante todo el grupo mostrando que llevaba un traje ninja con capucha y esas fundas que le cubrian la boca-**

**deadpool: devuelbeme mis tacos- con lagrimitas estilo anime.**

**bueno ese fue el omake por hoy, ****un abrazo psiclogico y un saludo a Liun- fanel, nos vemos en el 11° de frozen heart. Chau chau.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola mis queridos lectores, nos vemos de nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado y queria darle la bienvenida oficial a elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth: hola, gracias por la bienvenida-**

**Deadpool: ¡devuelveme mis tacos!-**

**Elizabeth: No Deadpool son mis tacos ahora- comenzando a correr-**  
**bueno sin más espera el 11° de frozen heart,wow 11 capitulos, no crei que llegaria tan lejos, se lo debo a ustedes gracias.**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"Tiempo y lugar"-

**-cantando-**

**"efecto especial"**

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11**

**"anteriormente en Deadpool es lo mas"**

**(yo: saquese de aqui- dandole una patada a Deadpool-)**

"anteriormente en frozen heart"

Elsa: bayanse... ahora- anrazando el cuerpo inmovil del peliblanco.

Anna: no Elsa, no lo hare

Elsa: si lo haras- con decicion lanzando uno de sus rayos de hielo al suelo que de hay, comenzo a salir una criatura enorme que pareciar estar hecha de nieve con exepcion los brazos, dedos y sus piernas que eran de hielo, su torso era enorme al igual que su cabeza.

Kristoff: oh demonios-

"ahora"

Elsa: sacalos de aqui- ordeno a la criatura que agarro a los 3 "intrusos" y los llevo hasta la entrada.

Criatura: fuera de aqui- arrojandolos hasta el otro lado del puente-

Olaf: hay eso no salio muy bien- estrellado contra una piedra- cuidado con mi trasero- mientras la criatura de nieve se los arrojaba y Sven los seguia.

Anna: no es... nada cortes... arrojar asi a las personas- haciendo una bola de nieve y apunto de lanzarla pero Kristoff la detubo.

Kristoff: oye oye, no molestes al monstruo de hielo-

Anna: esta bien- dandose la vuelta pero rapidamente se lo arrojo al guardian de Elsa, claro que no le hiso nada perono le gusto eso.

Criatura: aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgghhhh!- grito mientras al mismo tiempo le crecian picos de hielo de los codos y de las rodillas.

Anna: ¡corre!- comenzando a correr seguida de Kristoff y Sven.

Olaf: ustedes corran yo lo distraigo- haciendo que la parte separada de su cuerpo saliera de la roca y comenzara a correr- oye a ¿Dónde vas?- viendo como el monstruo de nive los perseguia.

Mientras que Olaf trataba de rearmarse Kristoff, Sven y Anna corrian sin parar de la inmensa criatura.

Anna: ¿hacia donde vamos?-

Kristoff: eso realmente importa, solo corre-  
mientras que el segui corriendo Anna se posiciono debajo de uno de los pinos que estaban soblados por la gran cantidad de nieve, espero que el monstruo se acercara y quito la nieve de la punta haciendo que el arbol se levantara de golpe y golpeara al monstruo de nieve en la cara.

Kristoff: buena movida-

Anna: gracias- viendo que su camino terminaba en otro precipicio- ¿por qué hay tantos precipicios?-

_**(yo: me declaro culpable- junto a Deadpool, apoyado en una pala t Deadpool con otra y entre nosostros varias cajas de dinamita- jajajaja si- chocando la mano con Deadpool.)**_

Olaf: hola chicos creo que perdimos a ese malvadisco- apareciendo de entre los arboles y reacomodandose las piezas de su cuerpo que estaban totalmente al reves, pero de repente escucho un rugido- creo que no- corriendo junto a Anna.

krsitoff: tengo una idea- arodillandose y comenzando a formar algo en la nieve- atate esto a la cintura- dandole una cuerda.

Anna: ¿qué haces?- amarrandose la soga y aferrandose a Olaf.

Kristoff: un ancla de nieve, la usare para que bajemos, atate la soga a la cintura-

Anna: ¿y si no funciona?-

Kristoff: hay más de 30 cm de nive hay abajo sera como caer en una almohada pura, espero- atandose la cuerda en la cintura- muy bien saltamos a las 3... 1- pero antes de que pudiera seguir contando Anna salto llevandoselo con ella,mientras que comenzaba a desender hasta que de repente empezarona a subir.

Anna: ¿por qué subimos?- se pregunto hasta que volvieron al precipicio y hay vieron a la criatura de nieve con la soga entre las manos.

Criatura: ¡no vuelvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!- grito con furia.

Anna: descuida no lo haremos- tomando el cuchillo del cinturon de Kristoff y cortando la soga cayendo al precipicio mientras que el monstruo de nieve se dirigia nuevamente al palacio de hielo.

"mientras en el castillo de hielo"

Vemos a nuestra rubia favorita caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación repidiendose una y otra vez "controlalo, no sientas, no sientas". Estuvo asi muchos minutos hasta que paro y dirigio su vista al peliblanco dormido sobre la cama.  
Lentamente se acerco a la cama, se arrodillo frente a Jack y le acaricion un poco la cabeza quitandole uno mechones del rostro.

Elsa: despierta... por favor- mientras varias lagrimas le salian de los ojos y ocultaba sus rostro entre su brazos apoyados en el borde de la cama.

Jack: mmmm ¿qué paso? ¿vieron el color del caballo del carroaje que me atropeyo?-

Elsa: ¡Jack!- saltandole encima y abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Jack: Elsa... puede que n-no envejesca... pero aun necesito... respirar- adaptando un colo azul medio morado-

Elsa: ups, lo siento- soltandolo.

Jack: ¿qué fue lo que paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a ti haciendo una ventisca y a tu hermana tratando de hacercarse-

Elsa: bueno... veras paso lo que tu dijiste y... sin quere mande una rafaga de mi poder en cualquier dirección y parte de ella te dio a tu en el corazon- esperando que se enfureciera y gritara.

Jack: y ¿y tu estas bien?-

"_**sonido de disco rallado frenando de golpe"**_

Elsa: ¿qué si yo estoy bien? Jack te di con mis poderes en tu corazon, me advirtieron que eso era peligroso podrias morir- con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo.

Jack: Elsa mirame, estoy bien hasta me eh crusado con muchas cosas en mi laaaaaarga vida y hasta ahora nada ah podido matarme- levantandose de la cama y comenzando a sacarse la capa seguido de la camisa- ves mi cuerpo esta en perfecto... ¿que demonios es esto?- en centro de su pecho, donde estaba el coreazon más exactamente, se habia formado una especiede copo de nieve gigante con varias partes que se extendian de forma oblicua _**(como cuando Jack toca algo con el baston al principio del origen de los guardianes)**_

Elsa: te dije que no estabas bien- acercandose al oji azul.

Jack: no se ve tan mal, parece un tatuaje o una marca de nacimiento- sintiendo como Elsa lo picaba con el dedo y lo miraba con mala cara- dije tatuaje no cicatriz autoinflijida- tratando de convencerla hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- un momento ¿dónde estan tu hermana, Kristoff y Olaf? No termine de enseñarle a jugar-

Elsa-sumamente nerviosa- veras lo que paso fue que luego de que tu te desmayaste les dije que se fueran, no querian irse y cree un guardia de nieve gigante para que los sacara-

Jack: un momento, ¿hiciste una criatura de nieve enorme para hechar a tu hermana y a sus amigos?-

Elsa: ¿estas molesto?-

Jack: no, es tu castillo, tu decicion quien se queda y quien se va, me hubiera gustado que al menos arreglaras todos tus asuntos con ella, pero aun asi al menos pudiste verla- volviendo al silencio incomodo (_**Deadpool: dios, como te odio silencio incomodo)**_- oye ¿cree que pueda ver al guardia que hiciste?- volviendo a ponerse la ropa. _**(fan girls de Jack: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)**_

_**(yo: ¡mis orejas!)**_

Elsa: claro, esta afuera-

"afuera del palacio, al otro lado del puente"

Jack: y bien ¿dónde esta?-

Elsa: tranquilo- golpenado dos veces un monticulo enorme de nieve gigante que de repente comenzo a moverse y le salieron piernas, brazos y una cabeza para dirigirse hacia Elsa.

Jack: es-es... impresionante- acercandose con algo de miedo- hola amigo soy Jack-

Criatura: Jack- de forma lenta y casi en susurro.

Elsa: exacto y yo soy Elsa, tu creadora-

Criatura: Elsa- de la misma forma.

Jack: ¿como te llamas?- viendo como la criatura de nieve no respondia.

Elsa: en realidad aun no le pongo nombre-

Jack: mmmm que te parece Marshmallow-

Elsa: si me gusta-

criatura: ¿Marshmallow?- señalandose.

Jack: si ese sera tu nombre- extendiendo su brazo con el pueño cerrado mientras Marshmallow lo miraba confundido-ahora tu tienes que hacer lo mismo y despues damos un pequeño golpe- Marshmallow solo obedecio las ordenes y choco su puño con el de Jack- ves es facil- viendo como el nuevo guardian del castillo se sentaba con las piernas en el acantilado mientras veia su puño y hacia como si golpeara contra otro- sin ofender, pero la proxima vez que crees algo con vida deberias hacer el cerebro aparte y luego meterselo en la cabeza- le susurro a Elsa quien solo se rio un poco mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y volvian a entrar en el castillo si notar que las pisadas de jack(nta: recuerden que el no usa calzado ni nada, ojala yo tambien pudiera) se habian convertido en hielo puro.

"de vuelta con el cuarteto"

Anna: hey tenias, es como una almohada suavecita- ya en el fondo del precipicio enterrada en la nieve de la cintura para abajo.

Olaf: Anna no siento mis piernas, ¡no siento mis piernas!- sarandeando la punta de los pies que salian de la nieve.

Kristoff: es porque esas son las mias- saliendo de entre la nieve.

Olaf: tienes razon, hey atrapa a mi trasero- le dijo señalando a sus piernas que corrian en circulos, a los pocos segundos el rubio lo tomo de la cabeza y lo volvia a unir con su parte faltante-

Olaf: gracias Sven- sin ver el seño fruncido de Kristoff

Kristoff: un momento ¿dónde esta Sven?- antes de que el reno apareciera al lado suyo y le lamiera la cara-oh aquí estas amigo-

(Elizabeth: ¿como demonios hiso para llegar hasta hay?-)

(yo: ni yo mismo lo se- encogiendome de hombros.)

Kristoff: ¿estas bien Anna?- ayudandola a salir de la nieve.

Anna: si y ¿tu?-

Kristoff: yo estoy bien, tengo el craneo duro-

Olaf: yo no tengo craneo... ni huesos- mientras Kristoff y Anna se rian un poco de la inocensia del muñeco de nieve.

Kirstoff: bueno la charla con tu hermana no funciono, asi que ¿ahora qué?-

Anna: ¿ahora que? O no ¡¿ y ahora que?! Les asegure a todos que lo arreglaria y esta tu negocio de hielo...-

Kristoff: oye tranquila, mi negocio puede esperar, encontraremos la forma de descongelar Arendelle ¿si?-

Anna: gracias-

Kristoff: ¿qué le pasa a tu cabello?- viendo como el mechon claro que tenia se hacia más blanco y grande.

Anna: ¿mi cabello? Caiste de cabeza sobre un monton de nieve y te preocupa mi cabello, deberias mirar el tuyo-

Kristoff: no lo entiendes se esta haciendo blanco-

Anna: ¿qué?- tomando una de sus trenzas y viendo que su mechon claro se habia agrandado- eso jámas habia pasado-

Kristoff: ¿cómo dices que te paso?-

Anna: no lo se, siempre lo eh tenido asi desde que tengo memoria-

Kristoff: ven, se quien puede ayudarnos- comenzando a caminar seguido de todos.

Anna: ¿a si? ¿quiénes?-

Kristoff: mis amigos-

Anna: te refieres a los expertos en el amor-

Kristoff: los mismos-

Anna: ¿y por qué estas tan seguro de que podran ayudarme con esto? se lo que sea-

Kristoff: porque ya los eh visto hacerlo una vez-

Anna: bueno si tu lo dices-

Olaf: rapido Sven hay que seguir a Sven- cerca del reno que trato de sacarle la nariz de zanahoria- hay que lindo trata de darme besos en la nariz- siguiendo a sus nuevos amigos.

"de vuelta al palacio, en el cuarto de la pareja invernal"

Jack: oye Elsa, se que no es el mejor momento, pero tengo que volver a trabajar ya hice que nevara antes para podertener más tiempo contigo pero tengo que volver-

Elsa: de acuerdo- algo desanimada- ¿seguro que te sientes bien?-

Jack: te aseguro que estoy bien Elsa, no te preocupes, volvere en unas horas nos vemos- dandole un beso de despedida antes de salir por el balcon.

Elsa: no tardes- recostandose en la cama despues de un dia tan exsaustivo.

_**y eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora.**_

_**Elizabeth: a mi me gusto-**_

_**Deadpool: ¡taaaaaaaaaacooooooossss!- bajando desde el techo con 2 cuchillos hacia Elizabeth quien rapidamente saco su hacha/guitarra y toco una combinación de cuerdas que hiso que Deadpool saliera volando al techo.**_

_**Elizabeth: son mis tacos-sacando unos papeles de sus bolsillos y dandomelos- la primera carta es de mi amigo Ángel es para Anna, la segunda es de mi amigo Marco es para Elsa, la tercera es de mi amiga Alice es para Jack y la última de mi hermanita de 5 años Amy para Olaf :3 Adoro a Olaf en cuanto vio la película y dile a Omaf que Amy le manda un abrazo psicológico- saltando por el agujero que habia hecho. **_

_**yo: mejor lo termino aquí antes de que destrozen el lugar "boom boom" ok esto es todo por ahora, un abrazo psicologico y un saludo a cassiopea14763. Nos vemos el 12° capitulo de frozen heart.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola antes de empezar el capitulo quisiera decirles, que todo esto que logre se lo debo a ustedes, si no fuera por sus comentarios yo no habria llegado hasta donde estoy ahora, y en respuesta a las preguntas de carte 200, lamento decirte que no habra lemon, lo lamento para los que esperaban que hubiera pero no me siento comodo escribiendo algo asi, en especial de estos personajes, me siento como un, sin querer ofender a nadie, gordo con granos forever alone que come papas fritas todo el dia y otras cosas de forever alone, bueno que disfruten del capitulo.**_

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

_-__**cantando**__-_

"_**efecto especial"**_

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 12**_

Vemos al cuarteto ya caminando por un camino sin nieve, por donde habia varios geisers y rocas gigantes llenas de pasto.

Kristoff: ¿estas bien?- viendo a Anna que temblaba un poco.

Anna: si solo tengo un poco de frio-

Kristoff: ven esto servira- tomandola del brazo y colocandola cerca de uno de los geiseres que justo estaba liberando vapor.

Anna: gracias-

Kristoff: escucha antes de conocer a mis amigos deves saber algo, antes de conocerlos yo solo tenia a Sven pero luego ellos nos acojieron-

Anna: eso es muy tierno-

Kristoff: si son como mi familia, pero tambien pueden ser algo irritantes o molestos, quiero decir tienen buenas intenciones solo que no salen mucho, es decir no son ermitaños pero es que... -

Anna: Kristoff, se escuchan como personas maravillosas- llegando a una especie de valle donde habia pequeñas cabañas y en el centro varias rocas colocadas en circulos-

Kristoff: esta bien, te presento a mis amigos, hey como estas? Casi no te reconozco- mirando a cada roca y diciendole algo diferente mientras que Anna y Olaf lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Olaf: esta loco- susurrandole a anna- yo lo distraigo mientras tu correas- caminando hacia una roca- hola amigos de Sven es un placer conocerlos, ¿por que no corres? Escuche que en el amor son expertos- volviendo a mirar a anna- porque te quiero incisto en que corras-

Anna: eh bueno, yo ya m tengo que ir- dandose vuelta.

Kristoff: espera- al mismo tiempo que las rocas comenzaban a moverse y rodeaban a kirstoff hasta se salieron brazos, piernas y una cabeza. Estas cosas eran más bien conocidas como trolls de montaña.

Todos los trolls: ¡Kristoff volvio!- gritaron saludando al rubio.

Olaf: ¡eh Kristoff volvio! ¿quien es kristoff?- se pregunto mientras Anna señalaba al rubio- oh, eso explica algunas cosas-

Kristoff: es un gusto volver a verlos y ¿ el abuelo pabbie?-

troll: esta durmiendo su siesta-

Anna: ¿trolls?- dijo para si misma pero eso llamo la atencion de todas las pequeñas criaturas.

Troll mujer: trajo una chica- mientras todos ivan rodando hacia ella y la arrastraban junto a Kristoff.

_**(yo: a los escritores de la pelicula los hubiera matado el darle al menos un un nombre a algunos de los trolls-)**_

_**(Elizabeth: mira uno se escapo del fic- señalando una criatura rara, su cuerpo estaba solo compuesto por lineas, como el dibujo de un niño, y tenia una cabeza enorme junto a una sonrisa aun más grande ademas de que sus ojos estaban medio cerrados con los parpados de abajo.)**_

_**(yo: ese no es troll de montaña, ese es un troll face- mientras el la extraña criatura comenzaba a correr.)**_

_**(Elizabeth: ¿voy por el?)**_

_**(yo: tu que crees-)**_

troll mujer: veamos- paradandose sobre un troll que estaba sobre otro- lindo ojos, dientes fuertes, cabello sedoso- examinando a Anna o algo asi- es perfecta para nuestro Kristoff-

Kristoff: ¿que? Oh no no no, nosotros no estamos, no somos...-

Anna: no estasmo juntos-

troll mujer: y ¿por que no? ¿que te impide amar a este hombre? _**Sera lo torpe de su andar ?**_

O que escupe al charlar ?

O la forma tan extraña de sus pies ?

Al parecer , se baña bien y  
aunque un poco raro

No hay otro tan sensible y  
tan dulce como el

Requiere algunas reparaciones  
tiene fallas talvez es raro  
su cerebro su amigo es un reno  
no es una conducta natural

Requiere algunas reparaciones  
pero es seguro que  
es posible repararlo con solo  
un poco de amor

Es que un sustin lo hara correr  
o que sociable no va ser  
o que prefiere hacer pipi al exterior  
o no te entra en la cabeza que  
su pelo es de princesa  
o que disimula sus virtudes tantas son}

Requiere algunas reparaciones  
tiene un piojo o dos  
si vive helado es algo claro  
nesecita abrazos con desicion

Requiere algunas reparaciones y  
hay una solucion...  
El modo ideal de repararlo es  
logrando su union

Ella requiere reparaciones  
algo muy menor  
Su matrimonio no es a rendo fijo  
y ademas no hay anillo alli

Ella requiere reparaciones  
confusa ella esta  
quita al novio del camino ya  
areglado quedara

No decimos que lo cambies no  
es facil hacerlo asi pero es tan fuerte  
el amor que puede transformar  
No decides bien sintiendo  
angustia o temor

Mas si derramas el amor  
amar te hara mejor ((mejor))  
Todos necesitan reparaciones  
y esa es la verdad  
padre , hermana , hermano  
Unidos todos hay que apoyarnos y  
ayudar todos nesecitan  
reparaciones mas hay que decidir

La reparacion perfecta del que  
debe repararse es

TU AMOR ES ((BIS))  
TU AMOR ES ((BIS))  
AMOOOOOOOOOORRR

troll reverendo: tu Kristoff ¿aceptas a Anna?- frente a una sanja ya que los habian metido hay con unas capas y un gorro a cada uno todo hecho con pasto, ramas y flores.

Kristof: ¿qué yo qué?-

troll reverendo: es una boda-

kristoff/anna: ¿que cosa? ¡No!- comenzando a quitarse todas las cosas hasta que Anna se sitntio debil y sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que callera en los brazos de Kristoff. Como si hubieran dicho su nombre 3 veces aparecio otro troll con aspecto más viejo.

Kristoff: ¿abuelo pabbie que le pasa?- el troll coloco su mano en la frente de Anna.

A.P(abuelo pabbie): esto ya lo habia visto antes, tambien la magia, le congelaron el corazon-

Kristoff: ¿puedes hacer algo?-

A.P: si fuera su mente podria alterarlo pero lo unico que descongela el corazon es un acto de amor de verdad-

Anna: ¿algo como un beso?- de forma debil.

A.P: podria funcionar-

Kristoff: tenemos que llevarte con Hans, Sven- llamando a su fiel reno y tomando a Olaf para luego dirigirse hacia Arendelle.

Olaf: rapido, a besar a Hans... ¿quien es ese hans?-

"_con jack_"

Jack: ok, esto si que es extraño- mirando el pueblo que habia hecho nevar apenas habia llegado, lo raro es que cuando hacia su trabajo tomaba un par de horas el que empezara a nevar pero apenas uso sus poderes en las nuves una gran cantidad de nieve- jámas habia pasado esto- desendiendo y apoyando su mano contra un arbol pero en cuanto his contacto el arbol lentamente se comenzo a llenar de escarcha asustando al peliblanco- ¿qué demonios...?- en una idea, decidio dejar su baston en el suelo y de la nada lanzo uno de sus rayos de hielo de la mano- es increible ¿podre volar sin el baston?- subiendose hasta la sima del arbol- llevame a arendelle- dando un salto pero cayo de golpe haciendo que quede su cuerpo impregnado en la nieve- no, aun lo necesito- levantandose y tomando su baston mientras comenzaba a flotar- tal vez norte sepa lo que me esta pasando- volando hacia el polo norte.

"_en el taller_"

Jack: oye norte soy Jack, necesito hablar contigo- golpeando repetidas veces la ventana.

Santa: ¿que tanto te sucede Jack?- abriendo la ventana permitiendole entrar al espiritu del invierno.

Jack: tienes que ver esto- le dijo tocando el suelo y mostrando como se congelaba, Norte se sorprendio al ver esto, conocia los limites de los poderes de Jack pero esto era nuevo.

Santa: increible, ¿pero como...?-

Jack: eso es lo que vine a preguntarte, pense que tu sabrias que esta pasando-

Santa: bueno veamos, as tenido algun contacto con magia o algo asi?- tomando asiento.

Jack: bueno hace rato hubo un pequeño problema con Elsa y...-

Santa: ¿la misma niña que me pediste la muñeca?-

Jack: aja, bueno, ella tiene poderes, como los mios pero es más poderosa, y tuvo una pequeña explosion de emocinal, según ella parte de su poder me golpe en el corazon y me hiso esto- comenzando a quitarse la capa y la camisa.

(_**fan girls de jack: kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**_ )

(_**yo:¿cómo demonio entraron? ¿dónde esta deadpool?- tapandome los oidos.**_)

(_**Deadpool: precioso- con la ropa totalmente destrozada y en posicion como de mono mientras miraba a Elizabeth comerse los tacos sobre el cadaver del trollface- recuperar precioso-**_)

(_**yo: genial ya se rompio-**_)

Jack: me hiso esto- mostrandole el copo de nieve que parecia un tatuaje.

Santa: acercate- mirando con atencion la marca- creo que ya se lo que paso, hay ocaciones que cuando un espiritu o un humano tiene contacto con alguna magia parecida a la sulla su poder aumenta en algun nivel dependiendo del tipo de contacto-

Jack: ¿quieres decir que ahora podre hacer más que nieve y pequeños objetos de hielo?-

Santa: если (si)-

Jack:Wow, gracias norte- volviendo a ponerse la ropa.

Norte: oye ¿que te paso en la espalda?- mirando las pequeñas cicatricez.

Jack: adios Norte- saliendo lo más rapido posible por la ventana para que no viera su sonrojo.

"_cerca de la entrada del palasio de hielo_"

Vemos a un pequeño grupo de soldados, y los guardaespalda del D.W, comandados por el principe Hans, que se acercaban al castillo mientras lo admiraban pero al instante de un gran monticulo de nieve salio Marshmallow que no se veia feliz.

Marshmallow: fuera de aqui- les grito pero uno de los soldados le disparo una flecha haciendo que se enoje aun mas- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhh- de la furia le crecieron varios picos de hielo en la espalda, al mismo tiempo le crecian colmillos y sus dedos se convertian en garras.

Por alguna razon estupida e inexpicable comenzaron a atacar al guardiandel castillo pero como se puede esperar Marshmallow los mantenia mantenia a raya. Durante el disturbio los guarda espalda del duque lograron ver a Elsa en la puerta, que habia bajado para ver que pasaba, y aprovecharon que los demas distraian al guardian para lograr pasar el puente y entrar al castillo.

Hans: esperen ¿qué hacen?- logrando cortarle la pierna a Marshmallow.

(_**Elizabeth:oh pobeshito-**_)

rapidamente comenzo a tratar de cruzar el puente, Marshmallow intento agarrarlo pero solo pudo romper parte del costado del puente mientras caia en al precipicio casi llevandose a Hans con el de no ser porque varios guardias lo ayudaron a subirse al puente mientras gritaban su nombre.

"_dentro del castillo_"

Elsa corria por las escaleras hacia su cuarto mientras que varios escalones detras de ella la seguian con sus ballestas cargadas. Al momento en que entro cerro la pueta pero antes de que pudiera bloquearla algo los dos guardias entraron.

Elsa: por favor, alejense, no quiero hacerles daño-

El guardia más pequeño no escucho solo apreto el gatillo disparando la flecha, Elsa cruzo los brazos frente a ella esperando el impacto que nunca llego, al abrir los ojos vio que un pequeño muro de hielo se habia formado frente a ella atajando la flecha. Antes de que pasara otra cosa los dos hombre volvieron disparar y nuevamente Elsa creo los pequeños muros evitando que la golpearan, rapidamente hiso que varios picos de hielo salieran del suelo y aprisionaran al pequeño guardaespaldas mientras uno de los picos se acercaba lentamente hacia su cuello. Quedando solo el guardaesaldas más grande intento dispararle a Elsa por la espalda pero ello lo aprisiono entre dos muros y luego creando uno pequeño frente a el, hiso que se empesara a mover hacia el balcon destrozando en el proceso la puerta y parte del barandal.

Mientras eso pasaba Hans y el resto entraron por la puerta del cuarto viendo el destrozo y a la reina a punto de matar a dos de los suyos.

Hans: reina Elsa no lo haga, no se el monstruo que ellos creen que es-

(_**yo: ya veras que te voy a hacer pagar farsante-**_)

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Elsa haciendo que de dejara de empujasr sus objetos de hielo pero mientras estaba distraida el guradia que estaba pegado a la pared comenzo a apuntarle con su arma. El pelirrojo corrio hacia el al ver lo que intentaba hacer y logro cambiar la direccion de la flecha pero termino dando con el soporte del candelabro del techo haciendo que comenzara a caer.

Rapidamente Elsa comenzo a correr y apenas logro escapar del impacto pero en el proceso se callo al suelo golpeandose la cabeza y quedando inconsiente.

"_**unas pocas horas despues, con Jack**_"

Jack: me muero por contarle esto a Elsa- pero la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecio al ver el balcon y el puente destrozados- oh no- entrando al palacio viendo el candelabro impactado en el hielo junto con el resto del hielo que se habia formado y las flecha dandole a enteder que hubo una pelea- Elsa ¿dónde estas? Elsa- yendo hacia la planta baja pero no encontro nada- Marshmallow- saliendo del palacio- Marshmallow ¿dónde estas?- grito con todo lo que podia y del fondo del abismo escucho un gruñido grueso. Rapidamente el peliblanco bajo hacia el fondo del precipicio y vio al guardia de nieve sin una pierna, con dedos tambien separados y con las nuevas adquisiciones como los colmillos.

Jack: Marshmallow ¿qué paso?- haciendole rapidamente una nueva pierna y empezando a unirla a su cuerpo.

Marshmallow: soldados Hans, entraron al castillo... llevaron Elsa- debilmente mientras Jack colocaba las garras en su lugar.

Jack: ¿Hans? Ese no es el... ya se donde esta- mientras ayudaba a Marshmallow a levantarse y fruncia el ceño- ¿crees que puedas escalar hasta la cima?- le pregunto serio mientras el monstruo de nieve asentia- bien, en cuanto llegues metete en el castillo y no salgas, yo ire por Elsa- comenzando a volar hacia Arendelle lo más rapido que podia- "no dejare que me la arrebaten"- con un rostro lleno de furia.

_**Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que le halla gustado y les tengo dos noticias, para los que no lo sepan, mientras miraba los premios oscar vi la seccion de mejor pelicula animaday adivinen quien gano, FROZEN GANO!**_

_**todos: siiiiii- abrazandose los unos a los otros a exepcion de Deadpool que intento robarle los tacos a Elizabeth y ella lo golpe con la sarte que le compro a Rapunzel.**_

_**Yo: y lo otros es que quiero que le den la bienvenida a carte200-**_

_**carte200: gracias por dejarme aparecer-**_

_**Hans: bienvenida- besandole la mano.**_

_**Carte200: quitate tu-**_

_**Hans: no se porque se molestan tanto, ademas tengo muchos fanaticos- con una sonrisa demasiado presumida.**_

_**Yo: sabes que tenia pensado cantar una canción para Hans- con una sonrisa maliciosa.**_

_**Todos menos Hans: ¡¿qué?!-**_

_**yo: tranquilos tengo un plan, dale Marshmallow- mientras Marshmallow empezaba a tocar varios instrumentos rusos a la vez. **_

_**Hans: asi se debe sellar el destino-**_

_**yo: Canto para el hombre**_

_**Que es un tesoro sin par **_

_**hans: Ese soy yo **_

_**yo: Aunque su conducta siempre me haga vomitar **_

_**hans: Que!? **_

_**yo: Un pelirrojo teñido y malo **_

_**Que se cree lo mejor, Ja! **_

_**Pero que sin sus séquitos se vería peor que yo, Hey! **_

_**hans: Hey, Oye! **_

_**yo: Si alaba tu camisa **_

_**Es que no te la puede ver- apareciendo detras de deadpool y señalandolo. **_

_**Dice tanto ya sabes que **_

_**Que vive en el toilet-apareciendo entre Jack y Elsa- Hey!- **_

_**hans: Como mucha fibra- mientras todos daban un paso para alejarse de el. **_

_**yo: Compro dos pares de jeans **_

_**Talla ocho y talla diez- pasando por un vestidor y saliendo con el jean mas grande **_

_**Hay cuando usa los grandes **_

_**Le pregunten si adelgazo, Hey!- mientras se me caia el pantalon **_

_**El no es quien crees **_

_**Y te lo diré de una vez- haciendo un paso ruso, que es de poner los brazos atras agacharse y saltar extendiendo los brazos, al mismo tiempo que me dirigia hacia un lado frente a hans. **_

_**Tiene hongos en los pies **_

_**Y su nombre no es Hans **_

_**Es un gran farsante- haciendo otro paso ruso de extender mis piernas con los brazos crusados. **_

_**Y su nombre no es Hans **_

_**Es ladron,Es mentiroso **_

_**Y su nombre no es Haaaans **_

_**Es Anacleto!Hey!-mientras todos reían y el se escondía.**_

_**bueno lo dejo aquí, un saludo a barbie-chan, un abrazo psicologico, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de frozen heart.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola otra vez mis lectores,perdon por tardar tanto pero me encanta el suspenso y estaba ocupado, pero bueno el 13° capitulo esta listo para su disfrute. **_

_**Deadpool: ¿por que no hiciste tanto omake al principio?- **_

_**yo: es que estoy emocionado por este capitulo-** _

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"Tiempo y lugar"-

-_**cantando**_-

_**"efecto especial"** _

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13**

Jack:"pagaran por esto"- era todo lo que pensaba el espiritu peliblanco mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Arendelle estaba tan concentrado que apenas le prestaba a tencion a la gran tormenta que se habia formado. Con su mano derecha tomo el collar de copo de nieve que Elsa le habia dado hace tantos años en su primer navidad-"la sacare da ahi no importa quien se cruce en mi camino"-

_"con el cuarteto"_

Kristoff estaba sobre Sven con Anna en sus brazos y Olaf deslizandose a su lado en la misma direccion de que Jack.

Kristoff: tranquila Anna pronton llegaremos- colocandole su gorro y al mismo tiempo que su cabello se volvia blanco.

(nta: se que no tiene sentido que lleguen tan rapido pero si lo piensan hicieron lo mismo en la pelicula-)

(Deadpool: es por que faltaste tu para mejorarlo-)

(yo: no hare que Elizabeth te devuelva los tacos-)

(Deadpool: demonios-)

Kristoff: Olaf ya casi llegamos, ire por un atajo tu ocultate en el pueblo, asegurate que no te vean- llendo por un puente.

Olaf: esta bien- llegando a una cabañas- hola- mientras se escucha un potente grito de mujer.

_"Con Elsa "_

Elsa: mmm ¿donde estoy?- abriendo lentamente los ojos viendo que se encontraba en uno de los calabozos de su viejo castillo, en el suelo más precesisamente, y que sus manos estaban cubiertas por cilindros de metal y encadenados al suelo- oh no- mirando por la unica ventana que tenia mostrando al pueblo casi tan congelado como el lago- oh no- dijo al ver lo que accidentalmente habia causado, hasta que alguien habrio la puerta.

Elsa: ¿Hans?-

Hans: que bueno que desperto su majestad-

Elsa: Hans tienes que soltarme, diles que me liberen, llama a Anna-

Hans: ella aun no ha regresado-

Elsa: ¿qué?- comenzando a preocuparse.

Hans: luego la buscaremos ahora tiene que descongelar el reino y la dejaran-

Elsa: no lo entiendes, no se como-

Hans:"suspiro" hablare con los demas- saliendo del lugar.

Elsa: tengo que salir de aqui- tirando de las cadenas sin éxito y trataba de usar sus poderes pero apenas si les aparecia un poco de escarcha- no funciona- sentandose en el suelo y como pudo saco el collar que Jack le habia dado semanas atras- ¿Jack dónde estas?- mirando nuevamente por la ventana-

_"de vueta con Kristoff, Anna y sven"_

Kristoff: resiste Anna- llegando a la entrada del castillo y luego de tocar la puerta fue resivido por los sirvientes.

Sirviente: Anna ¿que le paso?- ayudando a sostenerla.

Kristoff: llevenla con el principe de Hans, mantenganla caliente no dejen que se enfrie-

Siervente 2: muchas gracias por su ayuda- entrando a Anna y cerrando la gran puerta dejando a Kristoff solo con Sven.

_"con hans" _

_**(Carte: quieres decidirte en donde estamos-) **_

_**(yo:no me culpes a mi culpa a hans-) **_

_**(eli: ¿porque?-) **_

_**(yo: que se yo solo haganlo-)** _

Hans: tengo que salir a buscarla- en el salon comedor con otros 3 con uniforme militar y con el Duque de Weselton.

Tipo 1(nta: no quiero escuchar ninguna queja, se ven iguales en la pelicula): no puede salir con esta tormenta-

Hans: pero si algo le pasa a Anna...-

Tipo 2: si algo le pasa a Anna Arendelle solo lo tiene a usted-

Hans: pero...- lo interrumpieron nuevamente solo que esta vez fue porque los sirvientes abrieron la puerta con Anna en sus brazos- Anna ¿qué te paso? Estas temblando ¿dónde estabas? ¿qué tienes en el cabello?-

Anna: Hans tienes que besarme- dejando a todos en shock.

Hans: espera que? Calmate-

sirvienta: mejor les damos un momento- empujando a todos para dejar a Anna y Hans solos.

Hans: explicame que paso- colocandola en un sillo que estaba frente a una fogata. Anna: Elsa congelo mi corazon, accidentalmente claro-

Hans: pero dijiste que nunca te haria daño-

Anna: me equivoque y la unica forma de descongelarlo es con un acto de amor verdadero-

_**(deadpool: un poco cursi, habia olvidado que esto era de disney-)** _

Hans: algo como... un beso- mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y se acercaban lentamente- si tan solo alguien te amara- alejandose. _**"sonido de disco rallado frenando de golpe**_"

Anna: ¿qué? ¿de... de que... hablas?- viendo a Hans tomar una jarra con agua.

Hans: veras sabia que con mis 12 hermanos jámas podria gobernar asi que solo necesitaba buscar otro reino que reinar y esta fue la oprtunidad perfecta- apagando el fuego- sabia que seria dificil cuando me entere de la antisocialidad de tu hermana pero luego apareciste tu tan deseisa de amor y un poco de afecto- abriendo las ventanas- solo necesitaba inventar un tragico "accidente" para Elsa y luego tendria todo lo que siempre quise pero con esto, esto es mucho mejor, porque ahora solo tengo que hacer que Elsa descongele Arendelle y creo saber como- abriendo la puerta a punto de salir-

Anna: no te saldras con la tuya- de forma muy debil- Hans: oh Anna, creo que ya lo hice- saliendo del cuarto y cerrandolo con llave.

_"en el otro salon"_

D.W: esto es una perdida de tiempo, la reina Elsa fue quien provoco esto, si acabamos con ella tal vez...-

Tipo 3: eso no asegura nada- se detuvo cuando Hans estro en el salion con cara de shock.

_**(Deadpool: hay que admitirlo sabe actuar-) **_

_**(yo: acabas... de hacerle... un elogio a Hans?- sacando el fierro golpeador de idiotas, patante pendiente, mientras los demas sacaba otras armas o objetos o se preparaban para usar sus poderes.) **_

_**(Deadpool: creo que meti la pa****ta-)** _

Hans: la princesa Anna... murio- mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

D.W: ¿qué paso?-

Hans: la reina Elsa congelo su corazon... ella me lo dijo despues de contraer nuestros votos matrimoniales... murio en mis brazos- T

ipo 1: y ¿qué es lo que hara ahora?-

Hans: acuso a la reina Elsa de traicion... la declaro culpable y la sentencio a muerte- dirigiendose ahora hacia el calabozo con varios guardias.

_"de veulta con Jack"_

_**(elizabeth/carte:¡al fin!-)** _

Jack: hay esta el castillo- atravesando la puerta como si no existiera y viendo a un guardia por uno de los pasillos. Rapidamente se acerco y con el viento lo empujo contra la pared haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

Guardia: ¿que demonios...?- antes de que pasara varias veces hasta que Jack lo apriciono contra la pared cerca de un vidrio que hiso que se empañara y comenzo a escribir en el.

-¿donde esta Elsa?-

Guardia: ¡ayudenme!-

-¡¿dónde esta Elsa?!- haciendo los signo de exclamasio mientras lo volvia a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Guardia: ¿te refieres a la reina?-

-si-

Guardia: esta en el calabozo, escuche que el principe Hans la condeno a muerte- mala respuesta.

Si el guardia pudiera ver a Jack lo más probable es que se hubiera aterrado de la expreción en su rostro, decir que estaba furioso era poco incluso Pitch hubiera tenido miedo. No perdio más tiempo y rapidamente se encamino hacia el lugar indicado mientras el guardia se desmallaba y curiosamente sus pantalones se mojaban.

_"en el calabozo"_

Nuestra rubia favorita estaba sentada sobre lo que parecia ser una cama o algo asi con su rostro oculto en sus rodillas tranquila. Claro que no habia hace rato no habia sido asi ya que el lugar entero estaba cbierto de hielo y empeoro cuando escuchon que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta junto con varios gritos. Nuevamente Elsa se comenzo a alterar y a intentar quitarse las esposas y como ya sabemos el hielo crecio en el cuarto al igual que sobre las esposas.

Guardia: ya logre abrirla- antes de escuchar como si algo de gran tamaño se rempiera y asi fue porque cuando entraron a la habitación habia un gran hueco en la pared ademas de las esposas que estaban partidas por la mitad.

Hans: "no te escaparas tan facil Elsa"- con una exprecion de un idiota, imbecil e... e impotente enojado.

_**(yo: gracias por esa ultima elizabeth-)** _

Si pensarlo el pelirrojo se metio en la gran ventisca y al mismo tiempo que el se iva Jack ya habia llegado. Cuando vio el lugar no dudo en tratar de encontrar a Elsa y en castigar a Hans.

_"con kristoff"_

Caminaba a ya varios metros de distancia de arendell con la mirada clabada en el suelo hasta que Sven se interpuso en su camino.

Kristoff: ¿y ahora que es lo que te pasa?-

Sven: "gruñido, gruñido, gruñido"- Kristoff: sabes que no te entiendo cuando resongaz asi con la nariz- sin previo aviso lo comenzo a empujar de vuelta al reino- oye detente, basta-

Sven: "gruñido"-

Kristoff: no basta ella ya tiene a su principe no me necesita mas- designandose a ver el reino y vio la gran nube que se habia formado sobre el- no puede ser, Anna- subiendose a Sven- vamos amigo- dirigiendose al castillo.

_"con anna" _

La pelirroja estaba en el suelo abrazandose a si misma para tratar de manterner el calor pero el silencio se rompio cuando escucho que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio a Olaf pero sin su nariz de zanahoria pero luego la saco de la cerradura.

Olaf: es un bonito lugar, oh Anna ¿qué paso?- corriendo hacia Anna- ¿qué paso con Hans?-

Anna: el no me ama, es un maldito mentiroso- mientras Olaf encendia el fuego con sus dos brazos. Olaf: eso es terrible eso es... ooooh asi que esto es el calor, es tan maravilloso- acercando su mano que se prendio fuego- oh pero no lo toques- ayudando a Anna a acercarse al fuego.

Anna: Olaf debes alejarte del fuego, te derretiras-

_**(Elizabeth: al fin alguien se lo dijo-)** _

Olaf: a veces vale el derretirse por algunas persona- mientras su cara comensaba a alargarse- pero creo que deberia alejarme un poco- tratando de mantenerla unida mientras se dirigia hacia las ventanas paracerrarlas.

Anna: no puedo creer que termine asi, y que no encuentre a alguien que me ame-

Olaf: estoy seguro de que alguien te ama- Anna: y ¿cómo lo sabes?-

Olaf: bueno, amar, es poner la felizidad y la seguridad de esa persona antes de la tuya y hacer lo que sea por ella- hacendo pensar a Anna en las palabras que le habia dicho su hermana.

Anna: ¿como alejarte de esa persona y hecharla de tu vida porque quieres protegerla?-

Olaf: aja o como lo que Kristoff hiso- Anna: Kristoff... ¿me ama?- sonrojada.

Olaf: aja te trajo hasta aquí en una tormenta y se fue para que estuvieras con tu principe, claro que fue una rata enbustera, pero el queria lo mejor para ti- mirando por la ventana antes de cerrarla- esperame un segundito- tomando una de las estalagmitas del marco de la ventana y usandola como telescopio- es Kristoff y esta viniendo hacia aca, ja creo que no te ama lo suficiente como para dejarte-

Anna: tengo que ir con el- tratando de levantarse.

Olaf: ¿por que?- mientras Anna lo miraba esperando a que su cerebro o lo que sea que tuviera en su cabeza hiciera contacto- claro Kristoff es tu acto de amor de verdad, vamos- tomandola de la mano y saliendo al pasillo pero cuando salieron vieron que estaba cuebierto de hielo y que de todas partes salian picos. Rapidamente ambos volvieron al cuerto y cerraron la puerta.

Anna: tengo una idea- yendo a la puerta seguida de Olaf y ambos se deslizaron por el techo hasta llegar al oceano de hielo.

Olaf: rapido vamos- comenzando a correr pero el viento y la nieve les dificultaba las cosas inlcuso se llevo a Olaf volando- no te detengaaaaas-

_"con kristoff"_

Kristoff: vamos Sven ya falta poco- llendo por el camino de hielo pensando que seria más rapido pero el suelo comenzo a quebrarse haciendo que varios de los barcos estancados comenzaran a caer a un costado chocando contra el hielo y rompiendolo aun más rapido. Sven intento apresurar el paso pero antes que cualquier otra cosa el hielo comenzo a separarse y eso hiso que el fiel reno empujara al rubio hasta el otro lado mientras el se caia- ¡Sven!- viendolo salir del agua congelada- vuelve a la orilla te buscare alli- volviendo a correr.

_"con Jack"_

Jack: ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¿dónde estas? ¡Elsa responde!- grito flotando por todas partes hasta que choco con alguien- ¿qué de...?-viendo a una mujer de pelo blanco en el suelo pero aun asi la reconcio al igual que esa mujer al peliblanco.

Jack/Anna: ¿Anna/Jack? ¿qué haces aqui? Busco a Elsa/Kristoff, ¿Kristoff/Elsa?-

Anna: ¿Elsa esta aqui?-

Jack: si la estoy buscando ¿qué fue lo que te paso?-

Anna: Elsa congelo mi corazon y necesito encontrar a Kristoff para descongelarlo-

Jack: creo que puedo ayudar- arrodillandose con una mano en el suelo y cerraba los ojos- puedo sentir que esta en esa dirección, tu ve con el yo ire por Elsa- sin querer mencionarle el que habia una quinta persona.

Anna: ok gracias... cuida a mi hermana- llendo en la direccion que Jack le habia indicado- Kristoff- tratando de gritar pero se sentia cada vez más debil y vio que la punta de sus manos comenzaba a volverse hielo. Pero logro escuchar que alguien la llamaba al miemo tiempo que reconocia la voz- Kristoff- en un ultimo intento antes de ver una figura que se acercaba a ella.

Kristoff: ¡Anna!- viendo a su amiga caer al suelo y se volvie a levantar de forma lenta. Anna: kris...toff- antes de que pudiera caer de nuevo sintio que alguien la abrazaba y la levantaba.

Kristoff: Anna ¿qué fue lo que paso? crei que Hans..- antes de que pudiera contnuar fue silenciado por los labios de Anna al ponerlos contra los suyos. A Kristoff le tomo un momento el darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando pero rapidamente comenzo a corresponder el gesto sin darse cuenta que mientras que ellos se besaban la piel y el cabello de Anna volvian a la normalidad.

_"con Elsa"_

La rubia oji azul caminaba en cualquier buscando la forma de salir cosa que no era facil hasta que Hans volvio a aparecer.

_**(Deadpool: a que admitir que tambien es persistente- todo golpeado) **_

_**(yo: que acaso no aprendiste la lección- volviendo a sacar mi fierro)** _

Hans: Elsa no puedes escapar de esto- acercandose a la rubia.

Elsa: alejate, solo... solo cuida a Anna-

Hans: ¿Anna? Ella volvio fria y palida, dijo que le habias congelado el corazon, yo intente ayudarla pero ya era tarde, ella ya no esta y es por tu culpa- destrozandole el corazon a Elsa.

Elsa: no... ¡no!- callendo de rodillas al miemo tiempo que la ventisca frenaba de golpe y se dispersaba. Esto hiso las cosas muchos más faciles para Jack en tratar de encontrar a Elsa pero cuando la encontro vio que estaba de rodillas y dandole la espalda a una persona que tenia una espada que obiamente era para atacar a Elsa. Con todo lo que le daba Jack corrio hacia Elsa, para el, el camino se lejaba cada vez más que se acercaba y la espada tambien. J

ack: ¡Elsa cuidado!- colocandose frente a ella.

Elsa:eh ¿Jack?- dandose vuelta y ver algo que la horroriso. Hay estaba Jack dandole la espada de rodillas con el filo de una espada en su hombro sangrante, amabas manos, tambien sangrando, sosteniendo tambien el filo de la espada para que no se unda más y a Hans con su mano en el mango de la espada ademas de una cara de no entender lo que pasaba al ver que su espada se detenia y no continuaba aunque hiciera fuersa.

Elsa: Jack... oh dios Jack no, yo no... no quise esto... y Anna ella... esta...- con lagrimas en el rostro.

Jack: completamente bien- con dolor en su voz.

Elsa: ¿de qué hablas?-

Jack: mira hacia alla- haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza haciendo que Elsa mire en la direccion y se seorprendio al ver a su hermana totalmente intacta mientras era abrazada por el hombre que habia llevado con ella a su castillo- ella... esta bien... con el corazon descongelado y... esta con alguien que la cuidara para siempre- colocando una de sus manos en el piso- claro que... con este idiota... es diferente- mientras del piso salia un silindro de hielo que golpea en el menton a Hans dejandolo semi noqueado y retiraba la espada del hombro de Jack mientras caia al suelo.

Elsa: Jack... gracias por todo... no se que es lo que haria sin ti- tomando a Jack entre sus brazos.

Jack: esto es solo un poco... de lo que seria capaz de hacer por la mujer que amo- haciendola sonrojar y al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con ternura hasta que los interrumpieron.

Anna: Elsa- corriendo hacia su hermana.

Elsa: Anna- recibiendola con los brazos abiertos dejando caer a Jack- me alegra tanto que estes bien, lamento tanto haberte congelado el corazon-

Anna: tranquila Elsa fue un accidente-

Jack: oigan... yo todavia estoy aquí... desangrandome por cierto- siendo ayudado por Kristoff-

Elsa: pero ¿cómo fue que se te descongelo el corazon?-

Anna: Kristoff me ayudo, unos trolls nos dijeron que solo un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazon-

_**(Deadpool: bluuauuuaaaaargghh- vomitando.) **_

_**(yo: por favor no es tan cursi-) **_

_**(Deadpool: es que comi unos hotdogs en mal estado-) (carte: te adverti sobre esos hotdogs, no te lo adverti, esos hotdogs los cocino el mismo lucifer-)** _

Elsa: ¿amor? Amor, ya se que hacer- levantando sus brazoz iso que todo comenzara a descongelarse, el pueblo, los barco y tambien el agua que por pura suerte estaba parados sobre uno que estaba debajo del hielo. Toda la nieve se comenzo a juntar en un solo lugar hasta que tomo la forma de una pequeña bola de nieve que cayo en la mano de Elsa quien solo la tiro al agua. Se podian escuchar los gritos de alegria de todos a causa de que el verano volviera pero tambien escucharon los gemidos de dolor de Hans.

Hans: hay ¿qué paso?- apoyandose en el varandal de barco. Kristoff ya se preparaba para molerlo a golpes pero fue detenido por Anna quien se acerco al pelirrojo.

Hans: Anna ¿estas viva? Pero congelo tu corazon- molesto al ver sus planes frustrados.

Anna: el unico con corazon de hielo aquí eres tu- dandose vuelta pero rapidamente lo golpeo en la cara tirandolo al suelo mientras trataba de volver a levantarse.

Elsa: Anna eso no se hace... se hace asi- dandole un rodillaso en la entrepierna a Hans haciendo que Jack y Kristoff se cubrieran sus propias partes y un uppercut tirandolo fuera del barco.

Jack: esa es mi chica- pasando su brazo con el hombro no cortado por la espalda de Elsa.

Olaf: wow asi que esto es el verano- cayendo parte por parte del cielo llamanod la atencion de todos- mi primer dia de verano y creo que tambien el ultimo- viendo como comenzaba a derretirse.

Elsa: tranquilo Olaf - mientras hacia una pequeña nuve que nevaba sobre el muñeco de nieve y lo volvia a arma.

Olaf: mi propia nube personal... me encanta-

_"varias horas depues" _

tipo 1: arrojenlo ahi- le dijo a los guardias que llevaban a Hans mientras lo metian en una celda de uno de los barcos- estoy seguro de que sus 12 hermanos querran escuchar lo que hiso- mientras veia a otros guardias llevar al duque de Weselton y a sus guarda espaldas.

D.W: sueltenme, no pueden hacerme esto quiero... no, exigo ver a la reina-

tipo 1: oh no se preocupe tiene una carta para usted- sacando un pergamino- desde este momento Arendelle cortara todo contacato o contrato comercial con el duque de weseltoño-

D.W: weselton, es weselton, no, no pueden hacerme esto, quiero a mi mamaaaa-

_"con Anna y Kristoff"_

Anna: rapido ven- corriendo por el pueblo llevando a Kristoff de la mano ya que le habia vendado los ojos.

Kristoff: oye calmate, no puedo...- no puedo hablar más ya que se habia golpeado contra un poste.

Anna: ups lo siento, aquí esta, quitate la venda- Al hacerlo Kristoff vio un trineo totalmente nuevo con pintura, varios objetos seguramente que eran los mismo que estaban en el viejo trineo.

Kristoff: es hermoso, y ¿es mio?-

Anna: si y el resiente modelo-

Kristoff: gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado-

Anna: ah claro que lo haras sin quejas ni devoluciones orden de la reina, te nombro proveedor de hielo oficial de Arendelle. Kristoff: no existe ese puesto-

Anna: claro que si, entonces ¿te gusta?-

Kristoff: ¿gustarme? Me encanta hasta podria besa...- no siguio hablando ya que nuevamente Anna lo cayo con un beso.

_"en el castillo"_

Vemos a Elsa en el balcon que estaba sobre el patio de enfrente del castillo viendo a todos patinar en el hielo que habia creado para ellos mientras que algunos niños jugaban con Olaf.

Jack: te dije que todo estaria bien- apareciendo detras de Elsa asustandola un poco.

Elsa: si tienes razon- mirando sus manos envueltas en vendas- ¿como te sientes?-

Jack: aun duelen un poco pero estare bien no te desaras de mi tan facil- abrazando a Elsa por detras- ya veras que todo cambiara a partir de ahora-

Elsa: y seran muy grandes cambios- dandose vuelta para ver a Jack a los ojos.

Jack: aja- robandole un beso a Elsa- oye ¿puedo traer a Marshmallow al castillo? Es que no me gusta dejarlo solo tanto tiempo solo-

Elsa: dijimos que lo hiriamos a ver de vez en cuando-

Jack: de acuerdo pero quiero un perrito- tratando de bromear con Elsa.

Elsa: ya tenemos a Olaf-

Jack: si tienes razon reina frozen- escuchando la risa de la rubia antes de que la besara nuevamente.

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy eso es todo pero por ahora claro esta porque tengo muchisimos capitulos planeados para este fic y eso incluye "redoble de tambores" la participacion de la pelicula "el origen de los guardianes"- **_

_**todos: siiiiiii- **_

_**Carte: ¿entonces no termina aquí el fic?- **_

_**yo: por supuesto que no, lo hara muchisimisimo más adelante y el origen de los guardianes aparecera más adelante despues de algunos capitulos claro, pero bueno no quiero espoliarles nada asi que un abrazo psicologico y un saludo a .73 y a barbie-chan- **_

_**Elizabeth: ¿porque a ella la saludas otra vez?- **_

_**yo: porque me lo pidio, bueno nos vemos en el 14° capitulo de frozen heart, hasta la proxima.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola fanaticos del jelsa como les va? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior pero como dije no termina hay.** _

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y lugar_"-

-**cantando**-

"**efecto especial**"

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 14

_"varios dias despues de lo sucedido" _

Jack: dejame ver si entendi ¿iremos a un reino a la boda de una prima suya que fue secuestrada hace 18 años, más exacto el dia que nacio y que ahora reaparecio y se casara con la persona que la ayudo?- algo confundido. Estaba en el cuarto de Elsa viendola empacar sus cosas. Ella habia vuelto a tener que usar la mismo ropa que antes, Jack preferia que llevara el vestido que ella habia hecho, pero que se le va a hacer, fueron los pensamientos de el. El aun usaba las vendas en las palmas de sus manos, no porque las necesitara solo que no le gustaba ver las cicatrizes.

Elsa: aja-

Jack: tratando de sonar lo más sensible posible, ¿de verdad quieres ir en barco? Porque puedo llevarte volando hasta el lugar- es cierto que Elsa, junto con Anna, habia desarrollado una pequeña fobia al ir en barco dado por lo que les habia sucedido a sus padres.

Elsa: tranquilo Jack estare bien- dandole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del cuarto juntos.

Anna: buenos dias Elsa- saludando a su hermana con un abrazo, desde que volvieron más o menos a la normalidad cada mañana era la segunda en saludar a su hermana y Jack obviamente el primero.

**_(Deadpool: if you know what i...- fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza proporcionado por Elsa.) _**

Elsa: buenos dias Anna- correspondiendo el abrazo un poco divertida.

Anna: ¿estan listos?-

Jack: si solo debemos ir al castillo de hielo a ver a Marshmallow y listo-

Anna: dea acuerdo yo ire por Kristoff, nos vemos en el muelles- saliendo corriendo.

Elsa: oye ¿y Olaf?-

Jack: creo que en la cocina-

_"en la cocina"_

Olaf: haaaaaa demasiado chocolate- en el suelo sobandose la pansa y rodeado de manchas de chocolate.

_"de vuelta con el duo helado_"

Elsa: oh de acuerdo, ¿vamos?- subiendose a la espalda de Jack.

Jack: aja, mantengan brazos y piernas en el sexy espiritu en todo momento, se les agradese su preferencia de transporte- recibiendo en pequeño golpe en la cabeza antes de salir por una de las ventanas en dirección al castillo de hielo.

_"en el palacio de hielo" _

Elsa: recuerda estaremos fuera por varios dias asi que cuida bien del castillo y si alguien trata de entrar no te lo comas solo asustalo- le dijo a Marshmallow totalmente renovabo que estaba sentado con cara de niño bueno.

_**(Carte: ¿como es la cara de Marshmallow de niño bueno?-) **_

_**(yo: no tengo idea-)** _

Marshmallow: siiii- con algo de tristesa, Jack y Elsa solo ivan al castillo de vez en cuando, cuando quieria estar solos o querian ver que su guardian estuviera bien.

Elsa: tranquilo volveremos-

Anna: oye Elsa, el barco esta listo solo los estamos esperando a ustedes- llegando junto a Kristoff quienes aun estaban algo asustados de ver a Marshmallow despues de que casi los mata.

Elsa: ¿cómo llegaron tan rapido?- Anna y Kristoff solo se miraron entre ellos como ocultando algo.

_"un poco más abajo en la montaña"_

Vemos a nuestro reno favorito tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente con la lengua afuera.

_"de vuelta con los otros"_

Kristoff: ¿y Jack?- tratando de cambiar de tema, Elsa solo señalo la montaña detras suyo con el pulgar. Levantaron la vista y vieron que algo parecia estar bajando a toda velociadad y llendo de un lado. Despues de unos segundos lograron reconocer al espiritu del invierno que se estaba deslizando por lo que parecia ser una tabla de madera.

Anna: ¿qué esta haciendo?-

Elsa: es algo que le gusta hacer, le dice snowbor- viendolo saltar por una rampa de hielo que aparecio de la nada. Antes de que se dieran cuenta Jack ya estaba casi frente a ellos y freno de costado llenando de nieve a Kristoff.

Jack: ¡eso fue increible! Por poco no la cuento- mirando al Kristoff de nieve- jeje oops-

Elsa: ¿ya terminaste?-

Jack: si estoy listo, nos vemos amigo- saludando a Marshmallow con el puño.

Anna: asi que ahora es más amable-

Jack: aja, mira saludalo-

Anna: ehhh, no gracias- sintiendose algo asustada por los colmillos, las garras y lo demas.

Kristoff: yo lo intento- acercandose a la enorme criatura de hielo y tratando de hacer lo mismo que Jack pero en este caso, Marshmallow, retrosedio un poco el brazo y cuando golpea a Kristoff lo mando contra un arbol.

Anna: ¡Kristoff!- corriendo hacia el para verificar que estuviera bien.

Marshmallow/Jack: jeejejejee- riendose en voz baja para que Elsa no los regañara.

_"ya en el barco"_

Anna: ¿cuanto falta?- como niña chiquita mientras se aferraba con fuerza al suelo.

Elsa: Anna acabamos de sarpar hace 2 minutos-

Anna: pero estoy aburrida-

Elsa: "**suspiro**" ¿dónde esta Kristoff?- escuchando un ruido de como si alguien regurgitara algo- ¿qué es eso?-

Jack: ese es Kristoff devolviendo el desayuno- señalando al rubio que tenia la cabeza fuera del barco mientras que Sven le pasaba la pata por la espalda.

Anna: dijo que los viajes en barco lo mareaban un poco- ahora atandose al barandal de una escalera.

Elsa: "**suspiro**" este sera un viaje largo-

_"ya en la noche, en el camarote de de Elsa y Jack"_

Jack: entonces ¿qué saben de esa prima tuya?- sacandose la capa y la camisa quedando solo en pantalones.

_**(Elizabeth: ¿y los gritos de las fans girls?- conteniendo las ganas de gritar) **_

_**(yo: ya resolvi ese problema ejejeje- señalando a las fans girls que estaban sentadas en un sillon viendo el origen de los guardianes.) **_

_**(Elizabeth: ¿cómo las convenciste de no mirar y que se quedaran?-) **_

_**(yo: el asiento tiene pegamento-)** _

Elsa: bueno, sabemos que es castaña de pelo corto, le gusta usar vestidos rosa salmon pastel, tiene ojos verde y una mascota camaleon- saliendo del baño con un pijama.

Jack: ¿un camaleon? Eh bueno nosotros tenemos a un muñeco parlante que camina- recostandose en la cama- ¿y que me dices de sus padres?-

Elsa: hace mucho que no los vemos pero los recuerdo como buenas personas- acomodandose en el pecho de Jack.

Jack: y yo sigo sin poder tener un perro- acercando su rostro a el de ella.

Elsa: eso porque quiero que solo enfoques tu atencion en mi- besandolo.

Jack: te amo Elsa-

Elsa: yo tambien Jack, ¿siempre estaras conmigo?-

Jack: hasta el fin- dandole un beso apasionado mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda y Elsa bajaba las suyas por su abdomen pero como si fuera obra de un malvado, inteligente, guapo, un muy guapo, talentoso y admirable escritor de fanfics alguien abrio la puerta de su cuarto interrumpiendo el momento.

Olaf: hola-

Elsa: Olaf ¿qué haces aquí? ¿crei que te habiamos dicho que te quedaras?- muy, pero muuuuy molesta.

Olaf: lo se pero estaba aburrido y mientras caminaba me cai en la maleta de Anna y apareci aquí-

Jack: oye no puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Anna, no se, 1 hora y media-

Elsa: o 3 horas-

Jack: si o 3... ¿3 horas?- mirando a una sonrojada Elsa mientras a el le pasaba lo mismo- si, 3 horas-

Olaf: si ¿por que?-

Jack: es que queremos estar... un tiempo a solas, ya sabes cosas de pareja- tratando de mantener la inocencia del muñeco.

Olaf: de acuerdo- saliendo del cuarto y volviendo al de Anna.

Jack: "**suspiro**" ¿eso mato el momento verdad?-

Elsa: si, pero descuida tenemos mucho tiempo y la proxima vez...- mientras le susurraba algo al oido del peliblanco haciendo que su piel se ponga como un tomate.

Jack: ¿te eh dicho cuanto te amo?- abrazandola por la espalda y Elsa reacomodandose en el pecho de Jack.

_"varios dias despues, al final del viaje"_

Kristoff: ¡tierra! ¡al fin tierra!-bajando del barco hacia el muelle y tirandose al suelo para luego besarlo repetidamente.

Anna: no es un poco exagerado- bajndo con su maleta.

Jack: considerando que vomito el 90% de lo que ingerio en el viaje... no lo creo- ayudando a Elsa a bajar las de ella.

Guardia: bienvenidos a al reino del sol yo los escoltare hasta el castillo, ya los estan esperando- Rapidamente unos sirvientes juntaron sus maletas y los colocaron en la parte trasera de un carrojae y los invitaron a pasar mientras que Jack se sentaba en el techo. Durante el trayecto vieron todo el pueblo, era muy identico a Arendelle en el aspecto en que la gente era muy alegre y los niños ivan de un lado a otro. Cuando llegaron vieron el gran castillo de su familia lejana y mientras ellos entraban los sirvientes llevaron a Sven a uno de los establos, muy a pesar de que Kristoff no queria.

Kristoff: nos vemos luego amigo- viendo como su fiel compañero se iva.

Jack: es increible la union que tienen esos dos-

Anna: ¿en serio vas a entrar por la puerta?-

Jack: no veo el problema, probablemente no me veran- confiado.

Anna: eso pensaste de mi y te equivocaste-

Jack: bien si tanto les interesa- desendiendo y comenzando a caminar- si me ven, no sera tan extraño-

Kristoff: pero no llevas zapatos, ni siquiera sandalias-

Jack: y asi va a seguir- de forma firme- un momento ¿que hicieron con Olaf?-

Elsa: lo escondi en la maleta de Anna- entrando al castillo.

_"en la maleta de anna"**(****yo: eso sono raro-)** _

Olaf: hay ¿que paso?- abriendo los ojos- ¡ah esta oscuro y suavecito!-

_"de vuelta con los otros"_

¿?: bienvenidos- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño con barba más o menos, con ojos color esmeralda y una corona en su cabeza. A su lado una mujer tambien castaña pero con ojos marrones y con una pequeña tiara-

Anna: ¡tio George, tia Sandra!- corriendo a abrazar a los adultos.

Sandra: oh Anna ah pasado mucho tiempo- correspondiendo el abrazo.

George: ¿tu no vas a saludarnos Elsa?- no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia se uniera al abrazo familiar. Jack se sentia muy feliz por ella, esto era algo que necesita hace mucho, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era algo que el no podia darle.

Sandra: y ¿quienes son estos jovencitos?- rompiendo el abrazo.

Estaban a punto de contestar pero se dieron cuenta de la palabra en plural, pero lo más raro era ¿como podian verlo? Siendo adultos ellos no tendrian que creer ni en los guardianes, tardaron unos segundos hasta que Anna fue la primera en hablar.

Anna: el es Kristoff, es mi novio-

Kristoff: un placer conocerlos- saludando a ambos.

George/Sandra: el placer es nuestro-

Elsa: y el es... es... Jack frost- algo asustada de que reconocieran el nombre.

Jack: hola- haciendo el simbolo de la paz como saludo mientras que sus pensamientos eran- "¡¿ por qué #%$ pueden verme todos ahora?!-"

Sandra: ¿por qué me suena tanto ese nombre?-

Jack: tal vez por esto- flotando un poco y haciendo una bola de nive lo que dejo impresionados y mudos a los reyes.

George: creo que necesitamos una explicación- Durante los siguientes minutos le explicaron a los reyes del reino del sol, todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, el encuentro de Jack y Elsa, la fiesta, la busqueda, el problema del corazon congelado y el desenlace. Claro que Jack y Elsa omitieron su "pequeño encuentre nocturno".

Sandra: wow, es mucha informacion para asimilar-

George: al menos la historia termino bien-

Elsa: ¿no estan asustados o algo?- sintiendo como Jack la tomaba de la mano.

George: yo solo estoy curioso, jámas habia escuchado de Jack frost y según me dicen tengo que creer en el para verlo- sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaria lo que habia dicho.

Sandra:¡querido!- dandole un pequeño codazo.

George: ¿qué?- mientras su esposa señalaba disimuladamente a Jack que tenia la mirada baja y trizte.

Sandra: eh... ¿por qué no me siguen y les presento a nuestra hija?- tratando de cambiar de tema.

Anna: ¡claro ya quiero conocerla!- con su clasica emocion mientras tomaba a Kristoff de la mano y seguia a sus tios.

Elsa: Jack- mirando a su novio de forma meloncolica, sabia lo sensible que era con respecto a que las personas duden o no crean en su existencia o que digan que no sabian quien era.

Jack: estoy bien Elsa, vamos, estoy seguro de que quieres concer a tu prima- comenzando a caminar junto a Elsa pero fue ella esta ves quien tomo su mano para demostrarle que no estaba solo. Tardaron unos minutos pero al fin llegaron al fondo de un pasillo donde habia una gran puerta.

Sandra: es esta- abriendo la puerta de la habitacion y mostrando a dos personas que estaban en un balcon. Uno era un hombrede unos 20 años de pelo castaño con ojos iguales, que llevaba puesto un chaleco verde sobre una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro. La otra era una chica joven como de la edad de Elsa, tenia el pelo castaño y le llegaba hasta el cuello, sus ojos eran verdes, llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa y en su hombro habia un camaleon.

Sandra: cariño quiero presentarte a tus primas, Elsa y Anna, chicas ella es Rapunzel-

_**a que no se la esperaban eh, fue una gran sorpresa como el terminar el capitulo aquí jeje, pero bueno asi soy. **_

_**Y en respuesta a la pregunta de racheldiaz me encantaria que ilustraras mi fic, seria un gran honor, solo abisame cuando lo termines, manda un mensaje o comenta algun capitulo. **_

_**Rapunzel: es bueno estar aqui- **_

_**Elizabeth: bienvenida- **_

_**Carte: predalien tenemos un problema- interrumpiendo el momento. **_

_**yo: ¿y ahora qué?- **_

_**Carte: es que Deadpool tomo demasiada cervezas y por alguna razon comenzo a correr por la calle desnudo solo con la mascara puesta- esto hiso que varios nos quedaramos congelados, otros verdes de la naucias y alguno que otro se desmallara ante tal imagen en su mente. **_

_**Yo: bien tenemos que buscarlo, a la baticueva que compre por ebay con articulos incluidos- señalando al vacio** _

**"tararararararararaaaaaa" **

_**Elizabeth: la estan limpiando- **_

_**yo: entonces corramos hacia el batimovil- **_

_**Jack: se le pincharon las ruedas- **_

_**yo: a la batimoto- con una vena pulsante resaltando en mi frente. **_

_**Elsa: no tiene gasolina- **_

_**yo: pero si la carge ayer- **_

_**Kristoff: eso fue mi culpa, estaba aburrido y decidi dar un paseo- **_

_**yo: ¿qué me dicen del batiavion?- **_

_**Anna: Olaf lo uso ayer y creeme no querras ver como quedo- **_

_**yo: ¿y el baticoptero? ¿el baticoptero esta bien?- **_

_**todos: si creo que si/ hasta donde se/ yo no lo use- **_

_**yo: bien... al baticoptero- volviendo a señalar el vacio. **_

_**"tararararararararaaaaaa" **_

_**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de frozen heart mientras nosotros buscamos a un desnudo deadpool. **_

_**Todos: ¡que asco!- **_

_**yo: si pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, un abrazo psicologico a todos y un saludo a MarieAliceIsabella, chau chau.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Espero que hayan estado atentos, por que aquí esta la continuacion de mi mejor fanfic hasta la fecha y mientras ustedes leen yo seguire en la caza del Deadpool. **_

_**Elizabeth: crei que solo ivamos a capturarlo- manejando el baticoptero. **_

_**Yo: oooooh ya no puedo divertirme- guardando mi sombrero de cazador y tirando el rifle por hay mientras se escuchaba un disparo.** _

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

_-"Tiempo y lugar"-_

-**cantando**-

**"efecto especial" **

El origen de los guardianes o frozen no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 15

Durante unos segundos reino el famosos silencio incomodo pero eso fue hasta Rapunzel aparecio frente a Anna y la abrazo de forma muy cariñosa.

Rapunzel: es un placer conocerlas- mientras Anna correspondia el abrazo de la misma forma y empezaban a dar pequeños saltos a la vez que daban varias vueltas.

Kristoff: se nota que son primas- mirandolas como locas al igual que todo el mundo incluyendo al camaleon.

Elsa: un placer conocerte tambien- saludando a la castaña con un abrazo más normal.

¿?: hola a todos soy flynn, soy el prometido de punzie- menciono el castaño que estaba junto a Rapunzel.

Elsa: un placer, yo soy Elsa-

Anna: mi nombre es anna- un poco mareada.

Kristoff: yo soy Kristoff, soy el novio de Anna- tomando la mano de la pelirroja que se sonrojo.

Flynn: y ¿el no habla o qué?- sorprendiendo a los que sabian quien era.

Jack:"RAAAAAAAAAAA¡no %&# puede ser! ¡me &#% en #"$#&/ madre de $%#! de la #%$ luna" - eran los pensamientos del sereno, en el exterior, peliblanco- soy Jack frost-

Rapunzel: espera, ¿cómo el espiritu del invierno Jack frost?- emocionada.

Jack: si ese soy yo- igual o tal vez más emocionado. Al igual que el, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff se sentian muy felices por el, en especial Elsa que sabia que el necesitaba esto más que nadie.

Flynn: ¿cómo quién?- pregunta equivocada. En el momento varios se tensaron ante esta pregunta esperando un arranque de ira o unas lagrimas.

Jack: eh, no importa, eh lo siento olvide que tengo que ir a un lugar asi que nos vemos despues- dandole un pequeño beso a Elsa y dirigiendose al balcon para luego pararse sobre el barandal.

Flynn: hey espera, ¿qué haces?- algo asustado antes de que Jack se tirarar de cabeza, rapidamente fynn corrio hacia el balcon para mirar por el barandal pero en cuanto lo hiso vio a Jack subir de golpe, rosandole el rostro, mientras desaparecia en el horizonte- ¿alguien puede explicarme como hiso eso?- dandose vuelta mostrando que la mayor parte de su cara estaba congelada junto con varios mechones de cabello.

Elsa: vengan sera mejor que se sienten es una larga historia"Jack... no sabes cuanto lo siento"- mirando por el balcon un punto blanco moverse en el cielo azul.

_"varios minutos despues" _

Flynn: wow, y pense que nuestra aventura habia sido loca- con una toalla caliente en la cara, ya que ellos le contaron su historia decidieron que era justo contarles la suya- supongo que empeze con el pie izquierdo con el-

Elsa: se que parecia molesto pero ya se le pasara, el no es de enojarse por mucho tiempo-

Kristoff: y ahora estara mejor cuando le expliquemos que ellos pueden verlo ya que tuvieron contacto con esa flor magica de diferentes formas-

Rapunzel: no creo, digo, lo ven pero no saben quien es el eso no sera peor- mientras acariciaba a su camaleon.

Kristoff: tal vez, esto es muy complicado- comiendo una zanahoria que quien sabe de donde la saco.

Flynn: y ¿cuantas personas pueden verlo?-

Elsa: bueno estan ustedes, yo, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf...-

Anna/Kristoff/Elsa: ¡Olaf!- dandose cuenta de que lo habian dejado encerrado en la maleta por mucho tiempo mientras que Anna corria a sacarlo de hay.

Rapunzel: ¿quién?- Elsa: es un muñeco de nieve que hice y que cobro vida- viendo a Anna volver a entrar al cuarto con Olaf.

Olaf: hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos- antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Rapunzel lo encerro entre sus brazos.

Rapunzel: es tan tierno- mientras todos la veian de forma rara.

_"ya en la noche, despues de la cena_"

Elsa: ya es muy tarde ¿dónde estara?- dijo en su habitacion que compartia con Anna a peticion de ella y de que un poco de mala gana Elsa acepto.

Anna: tranquila Elsa, el sabe cuidarse, estara bien- acostandose en su cama- buenas noches-

Elsa: buenas noches Anna- quedandose sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana buscando cualquier señal del espiritu del invierno.

Jack: lo siento si te preocupe- apareciendo atrás de Elsa quien dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz de repente.

Elsa: Jack- dandose vuelta y abrazandolo haciendolo caer al suelo- ¿cómo entraste?- hablando en susurro para no despertar a Anna.

Jack: entre por una de las ventanas antes de que las cerraran y use el viento para que abriera lentamente tu puerta sin que te dieras cuenta- hablando en la misma frecuencia que Elsa.

Elsa: y ¿cómo te sientes?-

Jack: estoy mejor, solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas, creo que me acostumbre demasiado a que tu y los demas pudieran verme y escucharme- viendo que Elsa se entriztesia un poco- ven- tomando su mano y llevandola hasta el techo atravez de la ventana.

Elsa: y ¿por qué estamos aqui?-

Jack: por esto- haciendola ver los mismo hilos de arena dorada que le habia mostrado hace tanto tiempo.

Elsa: wow, habia olvidado lo maravilloso que era- dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jack- Jack, no quiero sonar como una novia controladora pero ¿dónde estuviste todo el dia? Y no me digas que trabajando, se que hacer nevar te lleva un par de horas no más- con un tono de preocupacion.

Jack:"**suspiro**" bueno veras, hay un lugar donde los otros espiritus nos reunimos, es como un club o bar y habeses me gusta ir hay para hablar con otros espiritus que esten-

Elsa: ¿asi que los guardianes tambien estan hay?-

Jack: no extacmente, ellos siempre estan con lo de sus festividades o que se yo y a algunos espiritus no les gusta que paseen por hay ya que no les agradan a todos, ya sabes eso de la atencion de los niños-

Elsa: y ¿crees qué pueda ir alguna vez?-algo nerviosa.

Jack: claro, si quieres puedo llevarte ahora-

Elsa: ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?- Jack sole se la quedo mirando con una exprecion de poker face esperando una mejor respuesta- de acuerdo vamos- subiendose a la espalda de Jack y comenzando a volar.

"_en alguna parte de irlanda, en una pequeña isla_"

Elsa: ¿falta mucho?- como niña chiquita.

Jack: tranquila, hay esta- desendiendo frente a una pequeña cabaña algo maltratada.

Elsa: ¿es esta?- mirandola con una mala cara disimulada para no ofender a Jack.

Jack: es más grande de lo que parece, eh yo que tu volveria a usar ese vestido de hielo que te hiciste-

Elsa: ¿por qué?- algo confundida.

Jack: te ves mejor en el y ademas a alguno no les gusta que traigan humanos al bar, con el vestido puedes dicimular un poco- viendola volver a armarse el vestido junto con su cabello mientras que el tocaba la puerta y se abrio una una pequeña tapa.

¿?: contraseña-

Jack: gelo- en cuanto Jack dijo es ala puerta se comenzo a abrir, en cuanto Elsa entro vio que era mucho más grande de lo que parecia por fuera, habia mesas con otras "personas" que bebian algo de color dorado brillante, decoracione de otros animales y una barra con un tipo castaño con bigote, algo de musculo, limbiando los tarros.

Elsa: wow- admirando todo el lugar mientras Jack la tomaba de la mano y la hacia sentarse en la barra.

¿?: hola Jack, vuelves tan pronto ¿quién es ella?-

Jack: hola Batrog, ella es Elsa mi novia- acandole un sonrojo a la rubia.

Elsa: hola, es un placer-

Batrog: el palcer es mio, y ¿que van a tomar?-

Jack: dos nectar por favor- viendo a Batrog preparar la bebida.

Elsa: ¿nectar?-

Jack: es esa bebida que toman todos, creeme te gustara-

Elsa: ok entonces, ¿conoces a alguien de aqui?-

Jack: no directamente pero se quienes son, ¿ves a ese viejo de bata con la mujer de vestido de flores y otras cosas?- señalando a amabas personas que se reian

Elsa: aja- Jack: esos son el padre tiempo y la madre naturaleza-

Elsa: ¿en serio?- sorprendida.

Jack: sip, veamos quien más... ese es el duende de los trevoles con la marmota-

Elsa: ¿marmota?-

Jack: tiene un dia jámas supe como era pero tiene una rivalidad con conejo asi que supongo que debe ser genial- sacandole una pequeña risa a la rubia- ese puedes adivinar es cupido- señalando a un hombre del tamaño de un bebe con un pañal, alas, y un harco con flechas con puntas de corazon, que estaba desmayado sobre una mesa ademas de varios tarros tirados alrededor suyo.

Elsa: ¿qué le pasa?-

Jack: tiene problemas con su imagen pero ya se le pasara, espero- eso ultimo en susurro- sigamos, ese es tom el pavo- señalando a un pavo gigante con un traje de gala y sombrero.

Elsa: ¿dia de gracias?-

Jack: aja, ese es el bebe año nuevo- señalando ahora a un hombre de unos 50 años con un pañal, gorrito de bebe y una sonaja.

Elsa: que el bebe año nuevo no deberia ser, bueno, un bebe- algo confundida.

Jack: es que conforme pasa el año envejese mucho más-

Elsa: y ¿quien es el del traje de bufon?-

Jack: el es april fool, ¿conoces el dia de las bromas?- en respuesta Elsa asintio con la cabeza- bueno el es quien lo invento junto con casi todas las bromas famosas, el cogin sonoro, el pastelaso en la cara y muchos otras-

Elsa: ¿y el esqueleto?- con algo de miedo señalando a un esquelto con un traje de gala.

Jack: oh el es Jack esqueleton, es espiritu del halloween, si alguien sabe como asustar es el"aparte de Pitch claro"-

Batrog: aquí tienen- entregandoles sus bebidas, mientras que Jack la bebia de una forma un poco acelerada Elsa se tomo su tiempo para disfrutarla.

Elsa: wow es deliciosa, muy dulce- tomandose el resto- quiero otra-

Jack: asi se se habla-

"_varias horas despues, de vuelta en el castillo_"

Anna: ya es muy tarde, hace horas que se fue- caminando de un lado a otro en la habitacion de Kristoff.

Kristoff: ¿quiéres calmarte? Jack tampoco esta asi que lo más probable es que esten juntos- lo dijo de una forma muy dormida, sentado en el borde de su cama con Olaf durmiendo a su lado.

Anna: ¿y qué es lo que podrian estar haciendo a estas horas?-

**_(yo: buenoooo...-) _**

**_(Carte: ¿que haces?- en el asiento trasero del baticoptero.) _**

**_(yo:si Deadpool no dice estupideces ¿quién lo va a hacer?-)_ **

En el momento Jack y Elsa entraron por la ventana pero entraron tambaleandose, con el cabello desordenado y tenian una exprecion de mareo en sus rostros.

Anna: Elsa ¿dónde has esta?-

Elsa: estuvimos en un bar secreto, ssshhh, no se lo digas a Anna ajajaja- pasandole el dedo por los labios.

Anna: ¿estuvieron bebiendo?-quitando la mano de su hermana

Elsa: solo nectar, la más dulce y deliciosa bebida del mundo- pasando su brazo por los hombros para no caerse.

Kristoff: definitivamenteestan ebrios-

Jack: tengan traje un poquito- en el mismo estado que Elsa, extendiendo su mano vacia- odade ¿donde deje mi copa? Boda de datedos- señalando a unas gaviotas que estaban del otro lado de la ventana.

Elsa: hay ta- señalando a Kristoff que ya se habia bebido media botella.

Kristoff: de verdad que es deliciosa- ya en estado de ebriedad.

Anna: ¿qué estas haciendo?- quitandole la botella.

Jack: eso mismo ¿quién te autoriso?- parandose frente a el rubio de forma amenazanto con su baston en ambas manos pero la respuesta de Kristoff fue comenzar a silbar una canción que Jack reconocio como footloose.

Jack/Kristoff: **Now I gotta cut loose, footloose**- comenzando a cantar mientras pasaban su brazo por el hombro de otro y bailaban de un lado a otro-

**Kick off your Sunday shoes. **

**Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me**- meneandose a los lados-

**Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go. **

**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**.- continuando bailando estilo footloose.

Anna: esto no puede estar pasando-

Elsa: al infinito y más alla- saltando de la cama intentando volar como Jack pero cayo de golpe sobre su hermana.

Anna: Elsa quitate de encima- intentando moverla pero ya se habia dormido- oigan ¿pueden ayudarme?- le pidio al duo de cantantes pero al igual que Elsa ambos se encontraban desmayados en el suelo tarareando en sueños la canción- ¿Olaf?- pero al gual que esl resto se encontraba totalmente dormido- juro que me voy a vengar de esta-

_"ya en la mañana, en el desayuno"_

vemos a las familias reales, Kristoff, Flynn y Jack desayunando en una gran mesa pero lo raro es que Jack, Kristoff y Elsa llevaban unas pequeñas bolsas que parecian contener hielo dentro.

Elsa: debiste advertirme de lo que el nectar hacia- algo enojada con el peliblanco.

Jack: no me arrepiento de nada- comiendo su desayuno.

Kristoff: a la proxima trae mas- recibiendo una patada en la espinilla departe de Anna.

Sandra: parece que se divirtieron anoche- algo divertida al verlos en los efectosde la resaca.

Elsa: me gustaria recordar algo-

Jack: creo que estoy recordando algo-

"flash back"

Vemos a todos los clientes del bar, incluyendo a Elsa, de pie con bebidas en su mano frente a la barra donde estaba parado Jack con un sombrero de vaquero y bailando a ese estilo con las mano sobre sus pantalones ocmo si hubiera un cinturon.

_**(yo: la canción se llama "fake I.D")** _

Jack: **Hey I've been driving all over the town.**

**On my cell phone wearing it out. **

**And Ive finally tracked you down **

**Hey everybody says : you're the man. **

**The final piece to my masterplan **

**You got my world in the palm of your hand**- mirando a Elsa quien se sonrojo un poco-

**Well i know that you got it **

**Come on and just sell it **

**Got the cash up in my pocket **

**You know I gotta get it **

**Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID **

**There's a band in the bar that im dying to see**- señalando a los musicos que tocaban-

**I got my money and you got what i need **

**Hey mr wont you sell me a fake id- haciendo palamas- **

**Hey dont even think about tellin me no **

**It's only 20 minutes till the show **

**Hey mister turn it over let's go **

**NO I aint gonna need a receipt **

**Just make sure that it looks like me **

**So the bouncer dont call the police **

**And dont tell my daddy stole the keys to his caddy **

**Dont dilly dally I gotta get the hell out of this alley**- haciendo subir a Elsa, la madre naturaleza y el padre tiempo que comenzaron a bailar con y como el-

**Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID **

**There's a band in the bar that im dying to see **

**I got my money and you got what i need **

**Hey mr wont you sell me a fake id**- meneando un poco en una vuelta-

**Here's my money now get out of my way **

**Gonna push my luck right up to the stage Huh!**- en ese momento todos comenzaron a bailar solo o en pareja y empezaba un solo de guitarra-

**Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID **

**There's a band in the bar that im dying to see **

**I got my money and you got what i need **

**Hey mr, hey mr**- diciendolo de forma más calmada hasta que volvio con la misma emocion.

Jack/Elsa: **Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID **

**There's a band in the bar that im dying to see **

**I got my money and you got what i need **

**Hey mr wont you sell me a fake id **

**Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID **

**There's a band in the bar that im dying to see **

**I got my money and you got what i need **

**Hey mr wont you sell me a fake id **

**Hey mister hey mister**- escuchando los gritos de todos.

"fin del flash back"

Jack: como dije no me arrepiento de nada, pero sera mejor no ir en un tiempo- tarareando la canción.

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy eso es todo por ahora mis fieles lectores. **_

_**Elizabeth: ¡hay esta!- señalando a Deadpool que estaba buscando comida en un tacho de basura. **_

_**Hans: y ¿como lo capturamos?- con una bolsa en la cabeza ya que todavia estaba avergonzado por la canción que cante. **_

_**Yo: exelente pregunta condon roto- **_

_**Hans: ¿qué soy qué? **_

_**Yo: lo tengo cubierto- sacando un batibumerang del baticinturon. **_

_**Carte: ¿qué acaso tambien tienes el traje?- **_

_**Yo: si pero se esta labando- lanzando el batibumerang y dandole en la espalda pero me olvide del factor regenerativo y comenzo a corre nuevamente solo que en 4 patas mientras detras de el dejaba una ilera de gente desmayada- esto se ve mal, bueno, unabrazo psicologico y saludo a angee me alegra que te este gustando mucho mi fic, ah suzane yo ya sabia lo de las edades pero lo edite para que Elsa fuera de la misma edad que Jack y a el se la aumente un poco, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, chau chau.**_


End file.
